When You Wish Upon a Star
by meremortal2k3
Summary: When the star goes on top of the Christmas tree, all the Glee kids get the chance to make a wish. Quinn’s wish doesn’t go quite as expected. Femslash. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When You Wish Upon a Star pt1**  
**

Quinn looked up at the decorated tree and sighed heavily. Her hazel eyes drifted over to her boyfriend, Finn. She watched him talk and smile with Rachel but she was just too tired to be pissy with him. She hadn't slept very well since getting kicked out of her home because Finn had sang that stupid song and her father had found out that she was pregnant.

Placing her hand on her belly, Quinn turned her gaze to Puck. He was the boy that had knocked her up, not her boyfriend. It had been a mistake. A really big mistake. She hadn't needed much help in getting drunk but he had encouraged her by handing her yet another wine cooler, he had then told her that she was really pretty and apparently, that was all it took to destroy the life of Quinn Fabray. Puck was flirting with Santana but he still gave her a sly wink when he caught her staring.

Quinn stood from her chair and neared the tree. She tapped gently at one of the red baubles, wondering if they were the expensive glass kind. Rachel Berry had bought in the decorations, her fathers had decided on changing their colour scheme this year and so they gave Rachel their old decorations for the music room.

"Come on you guys. Gather round. It's time to wish upon the star." Mr. Schue handed the glittery gold star to Brittany who was already halfway up the ladder.

Quinn wondered if the gold star was Rachel's too.

They were starting their own little tradition of making a wish as the star gets stuck on the top of the tree. Quinn thought it ridiculous and she had said so, but everyone else liked the idea.

The blonde cheerleader looked up at the star and made her wish anyway. Technically, she made more than one wish hoping that at least one of them would come true. Her hand still on her belly, Quinn wished that none of this had ever happened, being pregnant and getting kicked off the Cheerio's. She then glanced over at Finn and a smiling Rachel Berry. She looked at her boyfriend carefully, at the way he smiled at the brunette like he had never smiled at her. Hazel eyes settled on the father of her baby. She wished so hard that Puck wasn't the father. Quinn's eyes flickered and then narrowed over at Rachel as she started to sing Silent Night. Even Puck sung along with the other Glee kids. She thought about maybe wishing that she had never joined this merry band of losers but then Artie and Tina took her hands and pulled her towards the choir. She started to sing along with one of her favourite carols as the secret Santa gifts were handed out.

* * *

Quinn lay in bed staring at the jar of cream that Rachel had gifted her. It was the most thoughtful present that anyone could've gotten her. She had made sure to rub the anti-stretch mark lotion into her swollen tummy before pulling down her night shirt and climbing into bed.

…

She had teared up when she opened the gold wrapping paper. Quinn could barely say thank you to the blushing brunette because of the lump in her throat.

Rachel had panicked at the tears, thinking that she had upset Quinn. "I've still got the receipt. You can change it if you'd like?"

Quinn shook her head and gave the girl a watery smile. "It's perfect."

…

Pulling at her pillow, Quinn tugged until she could lay her head on one end and wrap her arms around the other. She could feel the tears spilling from her eyes again. She wanted to be at home in the bed that had been hers since childhood. Quinn hated staying at Finn's house but there was no where else for her to go.

Quinn wished that everything was different, over and over, until she had cried herself to sleep on the sofa bed in Finn's basement.

* * *

Something was off, Quinn could feel it. Stretching cautiously, she reached out behind her and touched warm skin. Her hazel eyes shot open, her brow creasing into a frown when she realised that she wasn't in the Hudson's basement. Quinn blinked owlishly before snapping her head to the side. She was in Puck's house, in Puck's bedroom.

Hazel met wide brown eyes.

Rachel jumped out of the double bed, scrambling to wrap a blanket around her naked body. Grabbing her head at the sudden explosion of pain, Rachel slumped to the floor, her head resting against the mattress. "Oh god, I'm dying."

"What did you do, Berry?" Quinn pulled the covers up to her chin. She hadn't looked but she had a very bad feeling that she was also naked beneath the blue sheets.

Rachel lifted her head from the bed and glared at the blonde. "Me? You were the one who kept giving me those pretty blue drinks." She swallowed hard and tried to assess the damage to her body. Her head hurt so much and she was not entirely comfortable with the soreness radiating from her inner thighs.

"What blue drinks?" Quinn puzzled. "How on earth did we get here?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders carefully and sat on the very edge of the bed. "Noah threw a party for the football team and Cheerio's." She frowned over at Quinn. "I think that we all over indulged." Rachel groaned at the waves of pain gripping at her skull. "Last thing I remember is you telling me that you were glad that Finn was happy."

"Finn?" Quinn hadn't got a clue as to what was going on. She felt as though she had stepped into the Twilight Zone. "What were you doing at Puck's party, Stubbles?"

Rich brown eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Finn was invited … and I was his date."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "Date? Since when?" Her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes searched the room.

Rachel watched as Quinn wrapped a sheet around her body and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Since you broke up with him three weeks ago."

Quinn tripped across the room until she came to Puck's desk. She grabbed for his nudey girl calendar, pulling it closer to her face so that she could see the date he had circled and written 'Partay!' the side of.

Quinn could feel the colour drain from her face. Yesterday was sixteen weeks ago. The night that Puck had gotten her drunk and pregnant.

She pulled at the pale blue sheet covering her body, letting it drop to the floor as her hands came to her belly. Quinn's baby bump was gone. She ran her fingers over the firm flesh of her flat stomach.

"Erm … Quinn?"

Hazel eyes blinked slowly before raising to meet Rachel's embarrassed gaze.

"I think that we should maybe talk."

"About what, Man-hands?" Quinn rubbed at her belly. She didn't really know if she should be happy that she was apparently no longer pregnant or saddened that she was no longer pregnant. All she really felt was shock that one of her wishes had come true.

Rachel chewed on her lower lip. She tried to avert her gaze from the naked cheerleader by looking over Quinn's shoulder. "Look in the mirror."

Quinn spun on her foot and walked over to the floor length mirror that was the door to Puck's wardrobe. "Oh." She looked herself over, feeling a deep blush return the colour to her cheeks. Hazel eyes took in the purpling hickies at her neck and breasts before travelling lower to find more on her thighs. Swallowing hard, she met Rachel's scared look in the mirror. Brown eyes were staring at Quinn's upper back so she turned slightly in the mirror.

Rachel grimaced when Quinn spotted the angry looking scratch marks streaking her shoulder blades. Quinn was going to kill her and if she didn't, then Rachel would probably die of embarrassment.

"Okay … Tiger, let's talk." Quinn pursed her lips, more than a little disappointed that she hadn't been given back her virginity.

* * *

Quinn swallowed convulsively at the bile rising in her throat. Trying to quell the dizziness, she dropped the toilet seat lid and sat down with her head resting on her knees.

It was impossible.

Hazel eyes looked over towards the sink. She reached out and picked up the little plastic stick.

Pregnant.

Quinn was pregnant again. She blinked and took a deep breath. She hadn't slept with Puck this time around and Finn was definitely out of the equation. The only person she had had sex with was Rachel, at least according to the various marks on her body. She couldn't remember the night she had spent with the brunette. She had cried herself to sleep, cuddled up to her pillow, in the Hudson's basement and had woken up in Puck's bed next to Rachel. She remembered nothing of the in-between.

There was no way in which she could be pregnant again. No way.

Quinn's eyes fell to the stick again. Pregnant, it taunted her. She reached for the second stick and held both in her hands. One clearly said pregnant, the other showed two blue lines which also meant pregnant.

Quinn was fairly certain that Rachel was a normal girl, most of the time. She had caught a brief glimpse of a very naked Berry when she scrambled from the bed and, despite nicknames to the contrary, Rachel Berry was definitely all woman.

It was impossible for a woman to get another girl pregnant, wasn't it? But then, Quinn had always thought that wishes didn't really come true either.

Quinn chewed on her lower lip as she thought about wishing on the star. She had wished that everything could be different, and it was. She wished that Puck wasn't the baby daddy and he wasn't. Rachel Berry was … mama to her mommy.

First time around, Quinn had kept everything to herself for as long as possible. She then lied about the paternity because she believed that Finn would make a much better father than Puck. She knew that this time she couldn't say that Finn was the father and she hadn't slept with Puck so she couldn't make out that he was the father either.

Quinn knew that she had to tell the truth this time. She didn't want to make those same mistakes and end up sleeping on a sofa bed in someone's basement while waiting for Terry Schuester to take her daughter and claim her as her own.

She needed to talk to Rachel but they had been avoiding each other like swine flu for the past two months.

Quinn knew from Glee club gossip that Rachel had confessed to Finn that she had cheated on him during Puck's party. She never told him who with and everyone at Glee had there own suspicions but no one was even close. Finn tried, he really did, he was in love with the brunette and he blamed himself. He had gotten drunk during beer pong and instead of taking Rachel home first, he had staggered home without her. Their mutual decision to split up was made one week after Rachel had confessed.

Since the morning after the party, Quinn hadn't spoken more than a couple of words to Rachel and those were mainly spoken during Glee. She could tell that Rachel had wanted to talk some more about what had happened between them but Quinn had told her that if Rachel ever brought it up again, outside of that bedroom, then she would vehemently deny that anything had happened in the first place. She had kept her word. Rachel had cornered her by the lockers after Glee. She had said that she was feeling confused about things and that she really needed someone to talk to and since Quinn was the one to cause the confusing feelings, she felt that Quinn was the ideal person to talk with. Quinn had arched a fine blonde brow at the shorter woman and told her that she hadn't a clue as to what she was talking about. She had then walked away from Rachel.

She now had the evidence in her hands that proved that something had very definitely happened. Quinn just didn't know how to approach Rachel after their previous altercations and explain to Rachel that she had gotten her pregnant. How could you tell a girl with whom you had a one night stand, that she had gotten you (another girl) pregnant (without special aides)?

Quinn carefully placed the two pregnancy tests on the edge of the sink and scrubbed at her face before roughly running her fingers through long blonde hair. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her cell phone from her pocket and sent a quick text message to Brittany asking for Rachel Berry's phone number. Quinn decided to tackle her problems head on this time. No more lying. She jumped as her phone beeped saying that she had received a message. She stared at the string of numbers that Brittany sent her before sending another text message but this time to Rachel.

Need 2 talk. Can we meet?

* * *

Quinn sat in her car staring at the Berry's house. Rachel had called her back after receiving the short text message, she told Quinn to come on over. She had mostly assumed correctly as to what Quinn wanted to talk about and said that her father's would be out on their weekly date so they would be able to converse in private.

Rachel opened the front door to her home. The blonde cheerleader had pulled into the driveway almost ten minutes earlier, but she still hadn't gotten out of the car. Blowing out a long breath, Rachel marched over to Quinn's car and tapped on the window. "Do you want me to join you, or are you coming inside where it's not so cold that I can see my breath?" She asked once the window was rolled down.

Quinn pursed her lips as she looked up at the brunette. She was really tempted to start up her little car and drive to Puck's. If they had sex now, she could easily make him believe that he was going to be a father. Quinn pulled the keys from the ignition and opened her door.

Rachel held open the door for Quinn and then walked her into her home. She held out her hand for the blonde's jacket and hung it up. Rachel frowned when Quinn turned around to fully face her. The slightly older girl looked even paler that usual and her eyes were rimmed with shadows. "What's wrong, Quinn? You don't look at all well."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette. Rachel had never been one to mince her words. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh." Rachel's face fell in disappointment. She had wanted to talk about their night together, she hadn't been able to distract herself from her confusing thoughts and hoped that Quinn could help set things 'straight' for her. Her disappointment disappeared almost as quickly as it had it come, replaced instead by concern. "Are you sick?"

"You could say that." Quinn's shoulder slumped as tears prickled at her hazel eyes. She remembered the month after month of morning sickness that she had had to endure first time around and hoped that this time, a long period of morning sickness would be one of those differences between then and now. "Can we talk about this somewhere that isn't your hall?"

Rachel nodded her head, dark eyes still focused on Quinn. "Sorry." She spoke softly. "You wanna go upstairs in case my dads get back early. It's unusual if they do but daddy mentioned a documentary that he wanted to watch tonight and the TiVo is playing up so they couldn't record it …"

"Rachel!" Quinn snapped, she just wanted the girl to be quiet.

"Sorry." Rachel muttered again.

"Can we please just go upstairs?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Would you like a drink? We have water or soda, or I could make some hot chocolate? It's a bit chilly out and daddy bought mini marshmallows this afternoon." She forced herself to stop reeling the various beverages she could make the cheerleader when Quinn started to glare at her.

"Let's talk first." Quinn wrung her hands in front of her. "Then you can decide if you really want to make me hot chocolate." She didn't know how Rachel would take her news. She was half expecting the diva to faint or throw her out in a fit of rage, calling her a liar.

Rachel took a deep breath, a little nervous at the upcoming conversation and the fact that Quinn Fabray would soon be in her bedroom. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought about the last time she had been in a bedroom with Quinn. She turned towards the stairs, hoping that the other woman hadn't noticed the colour staining her face. "This way."

Quinn followed Rachel up that stairs and along the hall to Rachel's room. A gold star with the brunette's name told Quinn that they had reached their destination.

Hazel eyes took a quick glance around the yellow room and forced a small smile onto her lips. The room wasn't all pink and glitter like she had expected but, that particular shade of yellow was almost as sickening, only in a different way. She crossed the room and sat on the white wooden chair in front of Rachel's desk. Pointing to the wooden four poster bed, Quinn waited for Rachel to sit.

Quinn chewed at her lip and unconsciously rested her hand on her belly. She was unsure as to where to start.

"Is this about that night? Noah's party?" Rachel asked as impatience got the better of her.

"Kind of." Quinn sighed. "I'm just trying to decide on what exactly you need to know."

"You can tell me anything, Quinn." Rachel pushed herself a little further onto her bed and crossed her legs, pulling her short skirt to make sure her modesty was covered. She focused fully on the blonde sitting across the room. "I know that I haven't been the most trustworthy, but I have kept that night to myself and I promise that whatever you need to say, I will keep in the utmost confidence."

"Good." Quinn replied. "I'd like it if we could just keep this to ourselves for now." She picked at the hole in the knee of her jeans. "I want to tell you everything, Rachel, but you're going to think about fitting me for a straight jacket if I do."

Dark brows furrowed in confusion. "You're making me nervous, Quinn. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh." This was not what Rachel had been expecting at all.

"And you're … the father?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open momentarily before snapping shut. She felt like laughing at the blonde's words but watery hazel eyes looking over at her told her that laughter would not be an appropriate response. "That's impossible."

"I thought so too." Quinn swiped at tears as they leaked from her eyes. "This is going to sound so silly; you're not going to believe me anyway." She stood from the chair, ready to cross the room and leave the Berry home. "I should go."

Rachel scrambled from her bed and reached out for Quinn's hands. She dragged the blonde across the room and pushed her so that she was sitting on Rachel's bed. She sat down besides Quinn, tipping Quinn's chin up so that they were eye to eye. "No matter how many times we had unprotected sex that night, you do know that it's biologically impossible for me to have gotten you pregnant, don't you? I know that you were raised in a strict Catholic household and that your parents might have skipped a few chapters when telling you about the birds and the bees, but it is impossible, Quinn."

"I made a wish." Quinn's lower lip trembled. "We put a Christmas tree in the music room and as Brittany put the star on the top, we all made a wish."

"And you wished that I would father a child with you?" Rachel frowned.

"No." Quinn's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I wished that everything was different. I was dating Finn and that night at Puck's party, I was drunk and slept with Puck. It was him who got me pregnant."

"You had sex with Noah and then me?" Rachel could feel the colour drain from her face to be replaced with a green tint.

Quinn shook her head. "I slept with Puck at the other party six months ago. Then it was Christmas. I was pregnant and it was all such a mess, so I wished that he wasn't the father and that everything was different. When I woke up, it was that night again. When I realised that … we … had slept together, I didn't for a minute think I would be pregnant again. I thought wrong, Rachel and you are the only person I've had sex with, so you must be the … can I say mama?"

"Maybe he's going to be someone special." Rachel puzzled, listening carefully to the other girls outpouring of words.

"He, who?"

"The baby." The brunette couldn't help the little smile that lifted the corners of her lips. "Maybe, he's going to be president or a great artist in whatever medium he chooses and that's why God thought him too important to leave out of your do over."

"Your God or my God, Berry?" Quinn sighed because she was sure as hell that wishes weren't in the bible. She didn't think to class miracles and the Immaculate Conception as possible wishes.

"It's all the same in the end, Quinn, we just worship differently." Rachel rolled her eyes. Only one of her father's was Jewish and Rachel had been raised with a respect for many different belief systems.

"She's a girl anyway."

"What?"

"She was a girl last time and if I remember correctly from biology, two girls can only make a girl – no y chromosome."

Rachel stared at Quinn; unsure as to what to believe or even if she should believe any of it. Quinn's story was crazy at best but there was something in light brown eyes that told Rachel that Quinn was telling her the truth.

"Would a paternity test …?" Quinn began before Rachel interrupted her.

"I believe you, Quinn." Rachel took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Don't ask me why or how, but I do believe you. I just don't know what to do."

Quinn buried her hands in her lap. "You don't have to do anything, not if you don't want to. If you don't want anyone to know, we don't have to tell anyone. It's your choice."

"You're keeping her then?"

The blonde nodded her head in the affirmative. She hadn't considered the option of termination last time and she wouldn't consider it this time around either.

"Was it all so bad last time?" Rachel chewed on her lip as she asked.

Quinn's eyes fell to her lap. "I cheated and lied." Her voice was barely a whisper as she confessed. "I ruined lives, mine included." She swallowed hard at the memory. "My parents disowned me when they found out and I knew that Finn would find out sooner or later. I'm so sorry for what I did."

Rachel reached out for the other woman's hand and held it in her own, giving a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be there for you this time. No drama."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

Rachel smirked. "Maybe we can even be friends through all of this?"

"I don't know about that, Liza." Quinn let a smile lift the corners of her lips to take the sting out of her words. This being friends with Rachel Berry was going to be weird, but then she had wanted things to be different and this was as far away from before as anything could be. "Are you going to tell your dads?"

"I'd like to, if you don't mind?" She turned on the bed and folded her legs underneath her. "I don't know how you managed last time, but I'm guessing that having a baby is going to be very expensive."

"How are you going to explain to them that you got me pregnant?" Quinn puzzled. She didn't know how she was going to tell her own parents especially after everything that happened last time.

Dark brows furrowed and Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "They know that I don't lie to them, they'll believe me. It's a bonus that I already told them that we had sex."

Quinn choked on a breath she was about to take. "You what?" She spluttered.

"I needed to talk to someone about what happened and you weren't willing."

"I wasn't willing because I don't remember what happened, Rachel."

"Oh." Rachel chewed on her lip as she looked up at the blonde through dark lashes. "I thought that it was because it was me."

"That too." Quinn sighed heavily. "I don't know why it happened Rachel, or how and to be honest, I tried to blank out that anything could've happened between us … until the pregnancy test told me otherwise."

"You really don't remember?"

Quinn shook her head. "I had just cried myself to sleep in Finn's mom's basement and then I was waking up next to you." Her shoulders slumped as she looked up through watery eyes. "Why is it so easy with you?"

Rachel frowned again. "You've said that before."

"What?"

"After we … had sex." Rachel couldn't help but blush as she thought about what they had done just before they took a breather. "We were talking and you said 'why is it so easy with you?' I didn't really understand what you meant."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. She didn't remember saying the words so she didn't know in which context she meant them.

She hadn't expected that just talking with Rachel, having her understand and believe, would be as easy as it was. Finn had tried and Quinn had been nothing but a bitch to him, lying and cheating. Puck had also tried but he had put so much pressure on her that she had pushed him away, and he lied about sexting Santana.

This time around, with Rachel, it did all seem a little easier. Perhaps it was the not lying and scheming or maybe it was just because it was Rachel Berry.

Tomorrow, Quinn had every intention of handing in her Cheerio's uniform. Cheerleading no longer held the same appeal as it once had, especially when she remembered how Coach Sylvester had stripped her of her uniform last time around. Quinn also wanted to let the other Glee kids know that she was pregnant sooner rather than later. She wanted everything out in the open this time, not whispered speculations behind hands.

All this thinking of this time and last time was really starting to confuse the hell out of Quinn. She didn't know where she stood because this 'now' was what she wished for. Different.

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

Quinn blinked as the other woman interrupted her thoughts. "They kicked me out last time." She didn't really think that that part would change. Her parents were still the same, more than slightly, alcoholic Catholic do-gooders who really didn't do that much good. They mostly judged.

"You're frightened that they'll do that again?" Rachel gave Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze. "Because if you are and if they do, you can have my bed and I'll use one of the cots we get out when Uncle Matthew and Aunt Beth visit. If you don't mind sharing, that is? It should only be for a short while. You can stay in here until we clear out the spare room and move daddy's office down into the basement. Or, I can move into the spare room? This room is big enough for two seeing as it used to be two rooms until my dads converted it just after moving in. I'm sure they won't mind, especially when they find out about our predicament."

"Rachel?" Quinn rubbed at her temple with her free hand. "They might not kick me out this time." She couldn't quite believe her own words and she could see that Rachel didn't either.

Rachel nodded her head and slowed down her thoughts on where to put a crib. "I'll go with you when you decide to tell them, if you want?"

"Thank you." She knew she would need Rachel when that time came, even if she did want to give her parents a chance before packing her bags and moving into the Berry's home. Quinn tilted her head as she looked at the brunette sitting next to her. "This is going to be weird."

Rachel grinned widely. "You're the one that made a wish."

Quinn took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Well, at least I'm not alone this time."

Rachel shook her head. "It was your wish but we did this together." Dark brows knitted in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as the smile faded from Rachel's face to be replaced by a frown and pursed lips.

The brunette looked Quinn up and down before shrugging her shoulders. "I know that there's nothing hokey, down their." Rachel's eyes flickered to Quinn's lap and then back up. "So, I was just wondering at what we did exactly that got you pregnant."

"Rachel!" Quinn backhanded the other girl's arm and smirked.

"What?" Rachel mirrored Quinn's smirk. "Just because you don't remember doesn't mean that I can't."

Quinn's mouth dropped open and she watched as the brunette's smirk widen to a fully fledged grin. She scowled as a blush warmed her face

Rachel felt her mouth twitch with amusement as she settled into a normal smile. She could easily get used to teasing Quinn Fabray. It was fun to see the other girl so flustered. "We could talk about what happened, if you wanted? It was what I was expecting when you text me and I'm fully prepared to discuss the why's and how's of us having sex. Multiple times."

"Oh god." Quinn groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"You don't remember and it might be beneficial to our future as friends if we parlayed on our totally unforeseen union. I for one never expected us, as enemies almost; to do that thing where your mouth is …"

Quinn pressed her hand to Rachel's mouth, blinking owlishly. She did not want to hear about what she had done with her mouth. "I'm not ready for that." Quinn swallowed convulsively. "Not yet, Rachel. Give me a little time to warm up to you before we discuss that." She could see the disappointment in dark eyes. "Friends talk about sex. Let's try to be friends first."

Rachel huffed and peeled away the hand covering her mouth. "I really need to talk about what happened, Quinn."

"I know." Quinn scooted further towards the edge of the bed and stood up. "Just give me a little time. I've just found out that I'm pregnant again and that you're the baby daddy. Can we please just get our heads around that first?"

"Okay." Rachel's shoulders slumped. She would give the blonde the time she asked for; at least she could talk to her fathers.

"I need to go."

"Okay." Rachel ran her fingers over her multi-hued purple bedspread.

Quinn sighed as she looked down on the younger woman. "Can I pick you up tomorrow? We can ride to school together."

Rachel's head shot up. "Really?"

"It's a start, isn't it?"

Rachel nodded. "I'd like that, Quinn." She climbed off her bed, mindful of just how short her skirt was, and stood before the other girl. "Are you sure that I can't make you some hot chocolate? You could tell me about the other now?"

Quinn smiled genuinely at Rachel for the first time ever. "Maybe next time. I need to get home. I have some thinking to do."

"If you need anything, anything at all, or if you just need to talk, you have my number now." Rachel dipped her head and looked up through long lashes. "Call me."

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She followed the brunette back down the stairs and waited for her jacket before opening the doors. "Are you going to tell your dads tonight?"

Rachel nodded quickly. "I can't keep this from them."

"I'm not asking you too." Hazel eyes looked back into the Berry house as she stood on the doorstep. "It's just … I should be here with you when you tell them."

"Do you want to be here?"

Quinn shook her head in the negative. "You telling your dads frightens the crap out of me almost as much as the thought of telling my parents."

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of anyone being afraid of her fathers. The chuckle was replaced by a feeling of sadness that Quinn was so uncomfortable with her own parents that she couldn't talk to them. When she spoke to her fathers later that night, she would make sure to let them know that there was a strong possibility that a pregnant teenager could soon be moving in with them.

"I'd still be here if you wanted me to though." Quinn added quickly. "You said you'd be there for me and that goes both ways, Berry."

"You're safe for now, Fabray." Rachel smirked. "But be early tomorrow and be prepared for a healthy helping of my dad's 'guess the state' pancakes."

Quinn swallowed hard. "It's just a ride, Rach."

Rachel shook her head. "They are going to want to meet the 'other mother' of their first grandchild, Quinn."

TBC

Show me love for part 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **When You Wish Upon a Star pt2**  
**

Rachel stared at the couch in her living room. She couldn't decide on if she wanted to sit or pace. She was waiting for her fathers to return from their date so that she could tell them that she had gotten a girl pregnant.

For some reason, the thought of getting Quinn pregnant didn't feel as strange as she knew it should have. It was a biological impossibility, Rachel knew that, but hazel eyes had told her otherwise and Rachel couldn't not believe her.

Quinn's life had been so, not what she expected that she had made a wish. Everything different.

Miracles happened, dreams did come true and Rachel believed Quinn when she said that her wish had been granted. Rachel wondered at just how much had changed between then and now and she made a mental note to ask the blonde more about then. Rachel pursed her lips, dark eyes flashing to a draw in the coffee table that held paper, pens and a couple of board games. Opening the draw, she grabbed for a pad and pen. At the top of the first clean page she wrote 'Questions for Quinn' and underlined it twice. At the top of her list was Major Differences. Rachel was curious to know if she and Quinn were even remotely friendly towards each other in the other now.

Rachel sighed softly as she thought about the blonde cheerleader. Her feelings for the other woman had changed drastically over the last eight weeks and those new feelings were very confusing. Squeezing her eyes tightly together, Rachel made a wish to whomever was listening that Quinn would remember that night and everything they had said and done. Quinn's wish had come true, in a fashion; she hoped that maybe hers would too.

If it hadn't been for that night, Rachel wouldn't have believed Quinn quite so earnestly. It wasn't the fact that Rachel had taken Quinn's virginity and Quinn had taken hers, she had learned more about Quinn in those twilight hours than she ever had at school.

She remembered that night even if Quinn didn't. Their first drunken kiss had been both surprising and electrifying.

* * *

Rachel had had enough of those pretty blue drinks, so when Quinn had offered her the other half of the last bottle, she shook her head and immediately regretted it. As her eyes refocused, she caught the blonde grinning at her.

"Funny." Rachel slurred.

"You have pretty eyes … when they aren't all googly." Quinn chuckled. She rolled her head to the side, hazel eyes catching Puck making out with one of the senior cheerleaders. Her fine brows knitted as she watched the heavy petting before a devious thought lifted her lips into a smirk.

Quinn pushed herself up off the couch. She turned and grabbed Rachel's hand. "C'mon, Jew-dy Garland."

"Where are we going?" Rachel closed her eyes as she was suddenly pulled to her feet. "My dads would not be pleased if we walked home in our inebriated state. I could call them but then I'll be grounded for the rest of my life and how am I supposed to make it on Broadway if I have to be home straight after school? I'd only be able to play matinees."

Quinn frowned. "Have you called your fathers and told them that you aren't going home?"

Rachel nodded slowly and smiled coyly. "I told them that I would be staying with you. You wouldn't let me go home on my own and be grounded or possibly murdered on the way, would you? How are you getting home?" Dark brows furrowed as she looked around at the destroyed living room. Everyone was either really drunk, making out or both.

"Santana." Quinn sighed when she remembered her friend leaving earlier with Brittany. "You told your fathers that you were staying at mine?"

Rachel nodded again. "I don't really know anyone else and you were giving me drinks. I didn't think that you'd mind."

"We aren't friends, Treasure Trail." Quinn huffed at being lumbered with the brunette. "You shouldn't have told them that without asking me first."

Dark eyes fell to the floor and Rachel's full lower lip started to tremble. She really wished that she hadn't agreed to come to the party with Finn now.

Quinn glared at the younger teen. She rolled her eyes before grabbing onto Rachel's hand. "Don't cry on me, Berry." She pulled Rachel around dancing kids and over passed out jocks. "The night's still young and I have the urge to ruin Puck's plans at getting laid."

"Huh?" Rachel followed, tripping every now and again over a stray foot.

Quinn chuckled and snatched the first unopened bottle of Pepsi she saw from the kitchen. She was sure that it was supposed to be a mixer, but she wasn't going to be drinking any more alcohol that night. Quinn guided Rachel up the stairs and along the hall. She had spotted Puck's room earlier on when she had used the bathroom. Yellow crime scene tape stretched across the door and a not so polite stay out notice ensured that no one else decided to use Puck's room.

No one attending Puck's party would dare cross that threshold except for Quinn Fabray.

Quinn smirked as she ripped down the tape and pushed open the door. She pulled Rachel inside before locking them both in.

"This is Noah's room?" Rachel frowned at the rather sedate movie posters lining the painted walls. She had noticed the Playboy calendar over by the desk but she had expected more. This was Noah's room after all.

Quinn watched Rachel take in the room; she noticed the confusion so she pointed up at the ceiling above the bed.

Dark eyes lifted and Rachel now knew for sure that she was in the boy's room.

A large, almost life sized, poster of a lewdly posed woman stretched across the ceiling surrounded by much smaller naked women posters.

"Finn told me that Puck changes the big one when he becomes desensitized to her charms." Quinn giggles. She crossed the room and climbed onto the double bed. She opened the soda and took a mouthful before offering it to Rachel.

Rachel followed the blonde and took a sip of fizzy Pepsi, her eyes still on the ceiling. She grimaced at the sweet taste and looked at the blue label. "This isn't diet."

"Trust me; you're going to need the sugar in the morning."

Rachel took another sip before handing the plastic bottle back. She lay on the bed, resting her head on a pillow. "He washed his sheets." Rachel snickered as the scent of fabric softener reached her nose.

Quinn grinned. "He was expecting to get lucky. Guess he'll just have to find somewhere else to get his groove on."

"He really should've taken down the poster." Rachel pointed upwards. "Not exactly mood enhancing, is it?"

"I don't know." Quinn tilted her head and looked at the natural redhead above. "Something pretty to look at while Puck's rabbiting away."

Rachel snorted loudly, covering her mouth with her hand as she blushed at the sound.

Quinn giggled at the snort.

"I don't see the appeal, myself." The brunette ignored the other woman's laughter and looked back up at the nude.

"Don't you find her sexy, Berry?" Quinn's face suddenly became serious.

Rachel shook her head.

"Why? She's very pretty." Quinn swallowed hard as her eyes traced the curves of full breasts and hips. She turned on her side so that she could look at Rachel.

Rachel was still staring up at the ceiling, a frown marring her features. "I'm not questioning your opinion, Quinn. She has a very pretty face and a healthy looking body but I don't find her particularly … sexy."

"What does Rachel Berry find sexy, besides Finn Hudson?"

Rachel's frown deepened as she thought of Finn. She couldn't honestly say that she did find him sexy. He was handsome and kind, but not really what she could call sexy. The brunette turned towards Quinn, pursing her lips as she thought. "Have you ever seen Gypsy?"

Quinn nodded.

"Do you remember the part when she first starts stripping?

"Yeah."

Rachel traced her fingers over the soft blue cotton of the bedspread. "She took off her glove and lowered her shoulder straps revealing her arms and shoulders. That was all she did and I thought that that was unbelievably erotic."

"Are you some sort of perv who gets off on thinking about a specific body part?" Quinn's lips curled in distaste.

Rachel shook her head and snickered. "It's more the thought of what's underneath the clothes than the seeing what's underneath." She could see the confusion in hazel eyes so she decided to elaborate. "You in your Cheerio's uniform, for instance, is a hundred times more attractive than a poster of a woman showing off her vagina."

Quinn blinked.

"It's the thought of what's underneath your uniform that's the turn on, not the seeing you naked." Rachel finished with a nod.

"Are you saying that seeing me naked wouldn't turn you on?" Quinn frowned.

Rachel's dark eyes took in the woman lying next to her.

Quinn's eyes followed Rachel's. The hem of her summer dress had ridden midway up her thighs and Rachel's eyes had settled there for a few moments before travelling over her hip and stomach, between her breast and along her neck. Quinn couldn't help but swallow thickly as eyes, so dark that they were almost black, captured her own.

Rachel dipped forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's.

Quinn grabbed for the brunette's blouse, fisting her hands in the material. She pulled Rachel closer as their lips mashed together.

Heavy banging on the door forced the women apart.

"Wrong thing to do, dude." Puck shouted through the door. "You mess up my sheets and you will die."

Quinn almost snarled as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was stopped from standing when Rachel grabbed hold of her arm.

"Quinn!" She gasped, fear evident in her wide eyes.

The blonde kissed Rachel and quickly hide her ire at being interrupted by Puck, with a hopefully comforting smile. She knew that Puck wasn't happy that Finn had brought the pariah to one of his parties. Rachel probably knew also. "I won't tell him you're here. He'll only be angry with me."

Rachel nodded her head. "You're coming back, right?"

Quinn smoothed the pad of her thumb over Rachel's lower lip, so tempted to ignore the Neanderthal at the door to continue kissing Rachel Berry. She had never kissed a girl before but she had enjoyed the brief kiss immensely and really wanted to experience it again. "Do you want me to come back, Rach?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded

Quinn grinned widely, not being able to resist pressing their lips together again before she scooted off the bed.

The blonde cheerleader opened the door a couple of inches and glared at Puck. "You're interrupting. Go away."

"Fabray?" Noah Puckerman raised an eyebrow at the girl who had opened his bedroom door. "You waiting for me?" His anger was fading quickly to be replaced by lust.

"I don't think so, Puck." Hazel eyes flickered in amusement to the blonde senior standing behind the football player. The older blonde grimaced her disapproval of the jock. "And I don't think your girlfriend is into threesomes."

"Not with two girls."

Puck turned to the older woman and looked at her before turning back to Quinn with a shrug. "Then what are you doing in my room?"

"Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the voice from behind her. "Just a second." She answered back quickly. She caught the frown on Puck's face and hoped that he hadn't recognised the voice, but then Puck only knew Rachel to slushie her.

"You have a girl in there, Fabray?" Puck's frown slid into a lascivious grin. "I don't mind lending a hand if you need one … or watching. It is my room after all."

"Not tonight, Puck. Go find somewhere else to be." Quinn narrowed her eyes. "And if you don't hurry after Candice, you'll be lending yourself a hand."

"But that's my room." Puck placed his big hands on the door, ready to push.

"Not tonight." Quinn glared. "Now take your hands off the door or I'll tell Finn that you offered to clean his mom's pool."

Puck dropped his hands as though burned. "How did you know?"

"I didn't, until now." The blonde smirked. "I just know you, Puck."

"I'll get you back for this, dyke."

Quinn sighed and shook her head as Puck's anger returned. "Grow up, Puck." She shut the door with a click and locked it before turning back to see Rachel Berry sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll give you details tomorrow." She called through the door, knowing that Puck would have his ear pressed against the wood. Quinn would give him a pack of lies, there was no way in which she would tell him that she had made out with Rachel Berry.

"Deal." Puck called back. "And tell that Berry chick that I'll let her off being slushied for a week if she lets me watch you touch her boob."

"Fuck off, Puckerman." Quinn groaned.

"I don't mind if it's over the cardigan."

"Fuck off!"

"Fine." Puck huffed. "But those details better be juicy, Fabray."

Quinn listened to the jock stomp off along the hall, probably looking for Candice. She looked over at the younger woman. Rachel's head was down, her hair providing a curtain to hide her face. "You want me to call your dad's and get one of them to pick you up? I can tell them that someone spiked your drink so that you don't get into trouble."

Rachel shook her head and lifted her eyes. "Do you like me?"

Quinn swallowed hard at the unexpected question.

"I know that you kissed me back and all, but you didn't want him to know it was me in here with you, did you?"

"You're dating Finn."

"Is that why you broke up with him?" Rachel frowned. "You like girls?"

"I don't like girls." Quinn snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Rachel. As she stared, her shoulders slumped, arms slipping back to her sides and she released a long breath. Quinn knew that Rachel would be the last to believe that lie. She shook her head; clearing her thoughts to focus on the question she had been asked. She crossed the room and dropped to her knees in front of the brunette. Lifting her hand slowly, she smoothed strands of dark hair away from Rachel's face and behind her ear. "I didn't want to have sex with him." Quinn replied quietly. "He thought that it was because of this," She touched the gold cross at the hollow of her throat. "But I used it as an excuse. Finn broke up with me."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "He severed his relationship with you because you wouldn't have sex with him?"

"That and I found out about him and Candice." Quinn wasn't just devious, she was vindictive too. Seeing Puck with the slutty cheerleader, she knew for sure that he would get lucky and she had wanted to put a stop to both of their fun. "I don't think Finn liked that I was angry at first and then … indifferent. I came to the conclusion that if he was getting it from somewhere else, then he wouldn't keep pressuring me."

Rachel swallowed hard. Finn had been her first real boyfriend and he had been nothing but sweet and gentle and kind.

"He really does like you, Rachel. Don't let my experiences with him taint your view. I just wanted to tell you the truth." Quinn sighed. "I like you too … I know that I don't act like it, but I do. It might be hard to believe but even I'm not above peer pressure." A tentative smile lifted the corners of her lips. "I think you're beautiful, Rachel."

Rachel stared down at the girl on her knees. "I like Finn." She breathed. "But I really want to be kissing you again."

"Let me call your dads." Quinn wanted to give Rachel an out because if she didn't leave soon, she would have to kiss Rachel again and Quinn didn't know if she'd be able to stop.

"I'm spending the night with you, Quinn Fabray. I've already told them."

"What about Finn?"

"I'll think about him tomorrow. I'll admit that I don't like him ending your relationship because you wouldn't have sex with him." Rachel slipped from the edge of the bed until she was knee to knee with the blonde.

"I think it had more to do with me not really caring that he cheated." Quinn licked at her suddenly dry lips.

"He shouldn't have cheated in the first place. He should have talked to you."

"He's a teenaged boy." Quinn couldn't help the small smile as Rachel's fingers skimmed the hem of her dress, fleetingly touching the warm skin of her thighs.

Rachel huffed. "Well what if I don't want to have sex with him?" Her dark eyes were watching the dance of her fingers.

"Do you?"

"Not like I want to have sex with you."

Quinn took in a shuddery breath. "We've had too much to drink, Rachel. Neither of us is thinking straight."

Rachel smirked at the unintended pun. "Tell me you aren't curious."

"I can't."

"Then kiss me and we'll think about consequences tomorrow."

* * *

She had gotten Quinn Fabray pregnant. She had seen truth in hazel eyes; she just hoped that her fathers would see the truth in her own dark brown eyes.

Rachel walked over to the couch but as she went to sit down she missed the chair, sliding past it to hit the ground with a jarring thump. They were going to have a baby.

Blinking owlishly, she heard her name being called from across the room. As her dark eyes focused, she watched her dad and daddy rush over to her.

"Rachel? What's wrong, honey?"

Rachel felt the press of her daddy's lips to her forehead as he swept hair away from her face. Her other dad slowly lifted her until she was sitting on the edge of the cream coloured couch.

"Tell us what's wrong, sweetie. Dad's right here."

Rachel blinked again, her eyes flickering between her fathers. "Wishes come true, don't they?" Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke.

Ira and Michael both looked at each other with frowns on their faces.

"Of course they do, honey." Her daddy, Michael replied.

Rachel looked at her daddy long and hard. "Quinn made a wish. She's pregnant."

Ira grimaced at the thought of the confused young girl who had taken his daughter's innocence, being pregnant. He was glad that it wasn't Rachel.

"I'm the one who did it." She swallowed hard at the thick lump forming in her throat. "She's having my baby."

"Don't be silly, Rachel." Ira chided gently. "You can't hold yourself responsible for Quinn's mistakes."

Rachel's dark eyes pierced her dad's with a sharp look. "That night wasn't a mistake." The muscles in her cheeks flexed from where she clenched her teeth. "It wasn't planned and we were both … tipsy," Rachel continued. "But she made my first time beautiful and I'm hoping that I did the same for her. It wasn't a mistake."

"You said that Quinn is pregnant." Ira huffed. "She obviously doesn't feel the same about you if she's … dating someone else."

Rachel shot to her feet and pulled herself to her full height. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her, only slightly taller, dad. "Quinn isn't dating anyone else. She hasn't had sex with anyone but me." She pressed a finger sharply into her own chest. "I am the one who got her pregnant. Me."

"Rachel." Michael held out his hands, trying to calm his angry daughter. "You know that that's impossible."

"I thought so too." Her ire visibly faded at her daddy's logic. She couldn't really blame them for not believing. If she hadn't gotten to know Quinn a little better, she would have found the whole thing impossible too. "She's never told me lies, daddy."

Ira crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his daughter and the hurt on her face. "Quinn was a bully, she could easily lie. I just wish that she could've come up with a more plausibly lie." Ira blamed Quinn for his daughter's pain and it angered him.

Rachel could feel the tingling pressure of tears behind her eyes. "I was never anyone worth lying to." She swallowed. "She offered to take a paternity test." Taking a deep breath, Rachel squared her shoulders. "I believe her, dad, daddy. I have no reason not to believe her. Quinn Fabray could've had anyone but she chose me and I chose her. I'll ask her for the paternity test and that will prove that she is carrying my daughter."

"Or it will prove that Quinn Fabray didn't tell you the truth."

"Ira, calm down." Michael placed his hands on his husband's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "If Rachel believes, then maybe we should too."

Dark, bespectacled eyes widened. Ira turned in Michael's arms. "What?"

"You and I will discuss this later, Ira." Michael sighed. "Rachel needs us to be here for her and we are." He lifted his eyes to his daughter and smiled. "No matter what happens, we're here for you, sweetie."

"Thank you, daddy." Rachel's shoulders slumped, the fight leaving her body.

"It's getting late, honey." Michael reached out to pull her closer to him and Ira. He felt Rachel's arms encircle them both. "Go to bed. You look exhausted and you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, daddy." She pressed a kiss to both of her fathers' cheeks and told them that she loved them. "I don't need a ride tomorrow, Quinn's picking me up." Rachel's voice was soft as she spoke.

Ira held in the huff that he wanted to express when Michael's arms squeezed. "Okay, Rachel."

"I asked her to breakfast. I didn't think you'd mind." Dark eyes were on the floor. Rachel couldn't look at her dads; she hated to see disappointment in their normally loving eyes. "We can go to Wendy's instead."

"No, honey." Michael pushed his scowling husband behind him. "I'll make pancakes."

Rachel thanked her daddy and left the living room. She trudged up the stairs to her room and grabbed for the cell phone sitting on her vanity.

'Didn't go as well as expected', she texted quickly before flopping backwards onto her bed. As Defying Gravity sounded out, Rachel pressed answer and lifted the phone to her ear.

"They didn't believe you, did they?"

"I don't lie to them, Quinn." Rachel sighed heavily. "They should've believed me."

"We'll do the paternity test."

Dark eyes stared up at the ceiling as she thought over Quinn's words. She had told her father's that they would do the test but she couldn't help saying no. "Don't." She breathed. "Let's leave it as a last resort. If any bright spark assistant notices that both DNA samples are female,"

"We'll be the first guests on a Jerry Springer special with the man who married a donkey?"

Rachel chuckled softly. "And that's not the way I want to gain fame and recognition."

"You okay, Berry?"

The brunette nodded as she breathed her 'yeah'. Rachel turned on her side, almost seeing Quinn opposite her. "I never thought for a second that they wouldn't believe me."

"Well at least they didn't throw you out."

"Yeah." She thought sadly about Quinn's own situation, knowing that it was a thousand times worse than her own. "You're still invited for pancakes, Quinn."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Rachel smirked. "I'll see you in the morning. Now get some sleep, you need to rest."

"Okay, mom. Sweet dreams."

Rachel pressed the end call button on her cell phone with a smile on her face. Quinn Fabray had wished her sweet dreams and there was a very good chance that she would because Quinn's wishes came true.

* * *

"Calm down, Ira." Michael pouted as his husband continued to pace and rant. "I'm proud of our little girl and I think that you should be too."

"What?" Ira blinked.

Standing from the couch, Michael crossed the living room and took Ira into his arms. "She's standing by a friend in trouble … and if she has to tell everyone that the child is hers, then so be it. We don't know the circumstances of the conception and Rachel obviously believes that Quinn needs help."

"Don't you remember how many times Rachel came home crying because of the nasty things that girl has said to her?" Ira fumed.

Michael pressed his lips to the shorter man's. "Relationships change, Ira and none more so than with teenagers. Let's give them both some time. We can be supportive of our daughter and her friend."

"That friend took our daughter's virginity." Ira pouted, resting his head against Michael's chest.

"Our daughter gave it freely," Michael soothed. "And she doesn't regret it. Can you say the same thing about your first time … because I can't?"

Ira shook his head. "I'll try Michael, for you and Rachel."

"That's all I'm asking, baby." Michael smiled softly.

* * *

"Is she going to sit out there all morning?" Ira Berry took another quick glance out of the kitchen window. He had spotted the car almost five minutes ago and the young blonde still hadn't gotten out. "Perhaps she's just waiting to give you a ride. You did invite her to breakfast, didn't you?"

"Yes, dad." Rachel sighed. She stood on her tiptoes and looked over her father's shoulder. "She does this sometimes. You can't blame her for being nervous."

Michael arched a dark brow, wondering what on earth the girl had to be scared of. Not him and Ira, surely. "So, Rachel, is this an 'us meeting your girlfriend' type of breakfast? Is that why you think she's so nervous to meet us?"

"We aren't dating, daddy." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Quinn and I have decided to try and be friends. We haven't even discussed the option of anything more happening between us." The young brunette took another quick look out of the window to see that Quinn still hadn't moved from her car. "She knows that you guys didn't take the news very well last night and this is the first time that she's met you. I, for one, am not looking forward to meeting her parents and we pretty much know for sure that they aren't going to take the news of her pregnancy too kindly."

Michael flipped a pancake. "Perhaps you should go and fetch her then." He glanced at his husband to make sure that he was keeping his own diva like temper in check. "Its cold out there and that can't be good for her or the baby."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Rachel smiled brightly at her daddy. She turned to her dad and noticed the narrow set of his lips. She could see that it would take him some time to come to terms with their unusual situation. Rachel pressed her lips to his forehead, swiping at the sheen of gloss she left behind with her thumb. "Be good, dad … and remember that she is carrying your first grandchild." Rachel then turned and left the kitchen.

Michael chuckled as Ira swallowed thickly.

"You're going along with this?" Ira snapped. "They're children playing house."

Michael shook his head and tut-tutted disapprovingly. "If you don't calm down, you're going to upset Rachel. Let's just see how everything goes. Okay, sweetie?"

Ira huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't think I can."

"For me and your daughter?" Michael moved across the kitchen. He rested against the edge of the table that his husband was sitting at. "Please don't let this affect your relationship with her, honey. Trust enough to let her help this Quinn girl."

Ira took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Okay." He breathed. "But if Quinn hurts her …"

"I know, honey."

* * *

"Is this your thing?" Rachel tapped on the driver's side window and shivered in the early morning chill.

"What?" Quinn pressed a button so that her window slid down. She frowned at the brunette.

"Sitting in the car until I'm forced to fetch you?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "C'mon, breakfast's getting cold and my dads want to meet you."

Quinn pushed open her door and climbed out of her car. "Rachel?" She spoke as Rachel turned to go back inside. "Are they okay?"

Rachel pursed her lips in thought. "My daddy is humouring me. He doesn't believe as much as my dad doesn't but then he isn't being all gruff and disappointed like dad is."

"So what am I walking into here, Berry?"

Rachel smiled warmly at the nervous looking blonde and, reaching for Quinn's hand, she started to pull her towards her home. "Probably the grand inquisition, but don't worry, I'll be there with you … and daddy makes the best pancakes."

* * *

Quinn slipped her hand from Rachel's as they entered the Berry home. She followed the other girl along the hall and into the kitchen. She stuck near Rachel as she introduced her to her dads.

"Sit down, Quinn. You want syrup or lemon juice?" Michael asked from his position by the stove. He gave the pale looking girl a smile.

"I'm okay, thank you." Quinn turned her gaze from Michael to Rachel's other dad as he cleared his throat.

"You already had breakfast?" Ira had also noticed the girl's pallid complexion and dark eyes. He also knew that Rachel had invited the girl to breakfast, not to sit there uncomfortably.

Quinn took a deep breath and slowly released it through her nose. She had had a bad night and wasn't really feeling any better. She shook her head in the negative. "I'm not really hungry, Mr. Berry."

"Nonsense." Michael slid a pancake onto a plate and set it in front of Quinn. "You need to eat up. You are eating for two after all."

Quinn shook her head again and swallowed convulsively. "Morning sickness." She pushed the plate away from her as the scent of the freshly cooked pancake inflamed her nausea.

Ira took a moment to look at the teenager. "Michael, could you make Quinn some of your delicious mint tea? If I remember correctly, Rachel's mother would feel a little better after a cup of tea."

"Of course." Michael smiled at his husband.

Ira stood from his chair and walked over to the pantry. He pulled out a packet of crackers. Opening them, he handed Quinn a short stack. "Try to eat a few of these; they'll help to settle your stomach."

Rachel grinned at her fathers in turn, happy to see them being at least friendly to Quinn.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry." Quinn gingerly bit into the dry cracker and chewed. She swallowed, hoping to keep the bite down. When the other Mr. Berry placed a steaming cup of mint tea in front of her, her stomach growled in hunger.

"I'll put an extra blueberry muffin in Rachel's bag in case you feel up to it a little later on." Michael carefully bagged another muffin and unwrapped Rachel's lunch bag to put it inside.

The young brunette poured a little of the freshly squeezed lemon juice onto her breakfast. Dark brows furrowed as she looked over at the blonde. "How come you aren't wearing your uniform? I thought that you had practise today."

"It's in the car." Quinn spoke after sipping at her hot tea. "I'm handing it in today."

"What?" Rachel's jaw dropped. Quinn Fabray's reputation as Head Bitch in Charge would surely be in jeopardy if she quit the Cheerio's.

The blonde sighed, raising hazel eyes to meet Rachel's surprise. "I don't want to be a Cheerio any more. It's bad for the baby."

"But, Quinn …" Rachel would not give up that much power so easily. Being a Gleek meant that she was lower on the totem pole than the stoner kids who barely showed up to class. Having the respect and, dare she say it, fear of the entire student body would be something that she would relish. No more slushie facials for one.

"Please, Rachel, can we talk about this later?" Quinn would explain to the other girl what had happened before, how it was the Glee kids and not the Cheerio's and Sue Sylvester that had been there for her when she really needed them. She just wasn't comfortable talking about the 'other now' in front of Rachel's dads. She didn't know how much Rachel had told them and if Mr. and Mr. Berry didn't believe Rachel about the pregnancy, then they wouldn't believe her about her do-over.

Rachel stared at the blonde, deciding on if to push for an explanation. "I will hold you to that, Quinn. I thought that the Cheerio's were important to you. It's very strange that you would quit when you aren't even showing yet."

"Leave the girl alone, honey." Ira sliced into a pancake with the side of his fork. "The first trimester can be a dangerous time. I'm glad that Quinn is sensible enough to not be throwing herself around."

"Thank you." Quinn smirked.

Rachel pouted at her dad but didn't say anymore about the Cheerio's.

"Have you had an ultrasound yet, honey?" Michael slid two pancakes onto a plate for himself and sat at the table. He looked over at the blonde teenager when she didn't immediately reply.

Quinn blinked, her fine brows furrowed. It took her a moment to realise that she hadn't already visited the OBGYN with Finn at her side. "Not yet, sir." She had only recently discovered that she was carrying Rachel Berry's baby and Quinn hadn't really thought about seeing a doctor yet.

"We should arrange something soon, Quinn." Rachel took a sip of grape juice. "Just to make sure everything's alright with her."

"Her?" Michael smirked. "She could be a he, sweetie." It was kind of cute that Rachel was already thinking about the foetus as a girl. He just hoped that she didn't get her heartbroken by both mother and child.

"Not really, daddy." Rachel looked from Quinn to her dad and then her daddy. "We can only have a girl. Even though it's, normally, biologically impossible for a female to fertilise the ovum of another female, in this case, where as I," The brunette grinned, almost proud with her achievement. "Impregnated Quinn, there is no possible y chromosome, only x. Therefore, our baby can only be xx, a girl."

Michael's jaw dropped at his impromptu biology lesson. He cleared his throat, hoping to encourage his husband to drop the scowl from his face before Rachel or Quinn saw him. "Okay." He forced a smile onto his lips. "You ought to get checked out though, Quinn. You're very young and the risks are slight but there's still a chance."

"I will do, Mr. Berry." Quinn stared at the dry cracker in front of her. She didn't want to bring up the issue of money; it was something she needed to discuss with Rachel when they were alone. She knew that Rachel was having more than a little trouble with her fathers believing them. Taking a deep breath, Quinn lifted her eyes to Rachel. "I need to book an appointment for a paternity test too." She didn't miss Ira Berry's sharp gaze even as she kept her hazel eyes on the girl opposite. She wouldn't have Rachel's dads doubting their daughter even if Rachel was concerned about lab techs trying to make it rich.

"Quinn," Rachel hissed. "We've discussed this."

"No we haven't, Rachel." Quinn forced herself to call the brunette by her proper name and not by some insult she normally used when snapping at Rachel. "I know that you're afraid that if someone found out that you got me pregnant, that we'd be locked away and experimented on, but your dads need to know for sure … and so do you."

Rachel swallowed hard as she looked at the blonde. "Are you saying that …?"

"No, Rachel." Quinn stopped Rachel from completing her thoughts. "What I'm saying is that you've gone into this blind. I know what to expect, up to a point, but you don't. You've just jumped in feet first, believing. Why do you believe?"

Rachel blinked quickly. It had never really occurred to her that Quinn was lying to her. It was such a complicated situation and picking someone that you barely tolerated most days, to play such an important role would be stupid and Quinn Fabray was not stupid.

"You believed with no proof." Quinn could feel her face start to warm up as she ranted. She had an audience but she couldn't stop herself. "You're the only one, Rachel, that's the honest truth, but you just believed me when I said so."

"Can we talk about this later?" Rachel's dark eyes fell to her plate. "This is not a discussion to have in front of my dads, Quinn."

Quinn shut her mouth. She turned her head left and then right to see the surprised looks on both father's faces. Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, hazel eyes turned back to the brunette. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, Rachel. You just confuse the hell out of me." Quinn sighed. "I've treated you so badly. I just don't understand you."

"I confuse you?" Rachel scoffed, lifting her eyes to meet Quinn's. "You turned my life upside down and I confuse you?" Rachel pushed her chair away from the table with a loud squeak. Placing her hands on the table, she took a moment to glare at Quinn. "I think I have feelings for you and you won't talk to me. What we did … that night, Quinn … you changed everything for me." Sighing heavily, Rachel's brows furrowed. "I don't care if she's mine or not. I just wanted you in my life without you being a total bitch to me all the time. Does that clarify things for you?" Rachel didn't wait for a reply before she walked out of the kitchen.

Quinn swallowed past the thickness in her throat. It took a few tries before she managed to find her voice. "I'll still get the paternity test."

"You need to talk to Rachel, dear." Michael Berry placed his large hand over the teenagers.

"I don't think I can."

"Talk to her." Ira growled. "If you are carrying our grandchild, you're going to need all of our help, Rachel's especially."

* * *

TBC

Show me the love and i promise that part 3 will be with you in a much more timely fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **When You Wish Upon a Star pt3**  
**

"We need to get to school."

"Quinn ..." Rachel glanced up as the blonde entered her bedroom.

Quinn shook her head. She really didn't want Rachel to try to explain what she had meant when she said that she had feelings for Quinn. Quinn didn't want Rachel to feel anything towards her except for maybe the tentative beginnings of what could hopefully turn into a friendship. They were going to raise a child together after all. "Please, Rachel, not now. I'll talk to you but I just need a little time to get my head around everything. Can we please just go to school?"

Rachel's eyes fell to her lap. "I don't expect anything from you, Quinn." Her voice was low as she spoke into her pleated lap. "I certainly don't expect you to return what it is that I feel for you, but I would like to know how you feel about me. Do you feel anything at all?"

Quinn sighed before crossing the room. "I don't hate you, Rachel." She stood looking down at the other girl. "I want us to be friends, I really do … and I want you to be a part of our baby's life." Quinn chewed at her lower lip and wrapped an arm across her waist. "I just don't think I can be anything more."

"But you kissed me."

"I don't remember kissing you." She touched her toe to Rachel's foot.

Dark eyes lifted. "If it wasn't for what you started, I would still be with Finn. You wouldn't be here … pregnant with my child." This whole situation was Quinn's fault. If it hadn't been for the numerous bottles and then Quinn's vindictive attitude towards Puck and Candice, Rachel would never have kissed Quinn and Quinn would never have kissed her back.

Quinn glared at the girl sitting on her bed. She didn't want this. She didn't want Rachel Freaking Berry looking at her with big doe eyes, confessing her more than friendly interests. Quinn had wanted things to be different and they certainly were. She was tempted to throw her hands in the air, say 'whatever' and walk out of the Berry house without looking back, but she couldn't handle being pregnant and alone last time and she couldn't this time either. "Can this wait until after school?" Quinn spoke quickly before she could change her mind.

Rachel blinked rapidly in surprise and then frowned. "Really? You'll talk with me about what happened and what it all means? You aren't just trying to fob me off, are you? Because if you are, I really won't be happy." She arched a brow.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the diva. "I promise." She shook her head and headed towards the door. "Hurry up before I decide to leave you right here. I'll be late for school if I wait any longer for you and I've got enough on my plate without having Figgins on my back."

"We have Glee after school." Rachel only just remembered that they had all agreed to extra practise now that Glee was twelve and not six.

Quinn nodded. "That's fine. We can meet afterwards and I'll drive you back here. One of your dads won't have to come fetch you that way." She turned quickly on her heel and gasped to see Rachel so close. She pushed the girl back a little so that there was a respectable space between them. "You don't mind having our little chat here, do you? I don't really feel comfortable having it at my house. I don't want my parents finding out that I'm pregnant … and that I seduced a Jew." She sighed as Rachel shook her head. "Good, let's go."

* * *

Quinn pressed her fingers into her eyes. Rachel had been silent for the whole drive and that was very unusual. Quinn suspected that that the brunette was trying not to agitate her in case she reneged on her promise to talk. The only trouble being that a silent Rachel was almost as bad as Rachel hopped up on vitamin D. Quinn didn't like silence, silence reminded her of home. Taking a deep breath, she turned off the car engine and reached behind her chair to grab her school bag.

Rachel had her bag firmly held in her arms. "Santana and Brittany are coming." Dark eyes watched the two girls in cheerleader uniforms crossing the car park, heading towards them.

"Don't say anything, Rachel." Quinn pushed open her door and climbed out of her car.

"Do you think I'm so stupid that I would say anything in front of Santana Lopez?" Rachel huffed before exiting the car. "The names she calls me now are bad enough."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "I'll tell them all when I'm ready." She spoke through her teeth. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

Rachel's shoulders straightened and she quickly hid the small smile playing on her lips before Santana could see.

"Q, Berry." Santana spoke as she neared the pair. "Has hell frozen over? No one told me, I would've brought my skates." She smirked at Brittany before turning back to her cheer captain.

"I was just giving Rachel a ride." Quinn glared at her catty friend. "Is the coach in her office? I need to see her about something."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Probably." Her dark eyes narrowed as she focused on the blonde. "Where's your uniform?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to her about." Quinn took a deep breath and released it slowly. She turned to fully face her friends. "I'm quitting the Cheerio's." It was better that they find out from her than when Sue Sylvester ranted about her desertion and betrayal in the locker room.

Santana ground her teeth together and turned a fiery glare towards Rachel Berry. She didn't know how, but she suspected that Rachel had something to do with this very important decision. "What did you do Man-hands?" She snapped at the brunette before quickly turning to Quinn. "She's a big fat liar, Q. There's no way that show choir looks better on college apps that being a trophy winning Cheerio captain."

"This is my choice." Quinn manoeuvred herself so that she stood in front of Rachel. "Being a Cheerio isn't important to me anymore, Santana. I want to focus more on school work so that I don't have to stick around here after graduation."

"What about Glee?" Santana placed her hands on her hips.

The blonde lifted her chin. Glee had helped her through the early stages of her pregnancy despite all of the drama. She didn't want to leave the group of Gleeks who would, mostly, hopefully, become her friends. "Glee doesn't take up as much time and effort as cheerleading. You know how it is, Santana. Some mornings, Sue has us on the field before the sun comes up and then we're out there again after school working our asses off." Quinn took a step closer to her angry friend and gently reached out for her hand. "This has nothing to do with you or any of the other girls. I just need to focus on other things right now."

Santana swallowed hard, her ire melting. "Don't do this to yourself, Quinn. You'll become one of them," She nodded her head towards the short brunette peeking out from behind Quinn's back. "And I don't know if Brit and I will be able to protect you."

Quinn finally smiled at Santana. She pulled the girl into her arms and gave her a playful squeeze. Santana could be a bitch but she was a good friend unless crossed. "I don't need protecting, S, except from maybe the coach when I tell her."

"She's gonna be so pissed, Q." Brittany grimaced.

"I know." Quinn sighed. She slowly released her friend from her hug but not before whispering something quickly into Santana's ear. She watched as the Latina's eyes widened slightly before turning to face Rachel. "Come along, Berry, you can walk me as far as your locker. It's time to put my neck on the chopping block. Later." She threw over her shoulder as she and Rachel started to walk towards McKinley High's main entrance.

Fine blonde brows knitted in confusion as Brittany watched Quinn and Rachel walk away. "What just happened?" She asked her best friend.

"I have no idea." Santana pursed her lips before taking Brittany's hand in her own. "You think Q hit her head or something?"

Brittany shrugged. "What did she say to you?"

Santana's dark eyes continued to watch the, soon to be former Cheerio and Him cross the car park without sharing an insult. "She told me that if I gave JewBerry a break, she'd owe me one."

"Wow. She asked you to be nice to Rachel?" Brittany's mind boggled at the weirdness of it all.

Santana scoffed. "No way. Even Quinn knows that it's impossible to play nice with Streisand. She just asked me to give her a break, which I'm taking to mean as ignoring her completely, rather than biting when she breathes the same air that I do."

"Cool." Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel stopped by her locker and noticed Quinn's reluctance to continue to walk her Green Mile. "I mean, not inside Sue's office or anything, but I could wait outside. I could provide a distraction if she really blows up at you and make sure that you have a safe getaway. It's not really all that surprising how much a good show tune can deflect the hostile intentions of Sue Sylvester away from whomever she has in her office at the time." Rachel grimaced at the memory of singing too loudly within Sue's extraordinary hearing range whilst she was rebuking Chasey Phillips for putting on half a pound over last Christmas break. The coach had immediately focused her attentions on Rachel and let poor Chasey Phillips return to the class she had been dragged out of.

Quinn pursed her lips as she stared at the other girl and her strange way of trying to help. Rachel was only making Quinn feel more nervous about talking to her coach. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Thanks for the offer but I need to do this alone." Quinn gave the other girl a quick smile. "If you don't see me in Spanish, send out the search party."

Rachel forced herself to return the blonde's smile. She could clearly see that Quinn was afraid and she couldn't help feeling nervous also. "I'll see you later then?"

Quinn nodded. "After Glee, Berry. You and me." She gave Rachel a limp wave before walking in the direction of Coach Sylvester's office.

* * *

"Stop loitering out there like some ten dollar hooker, Fabray and get your ass in here."

Quinn jumped as Sue's voice boomed through the closed door. She hadn't realised that the coach had noticed her arrive some five minutes earlier. Quinn swallowed hard and squared her shoulders. She opened the door and sat in the seat that the coach pointed out to her.

"What's going on, Q?" Sue Sylvester downed half of her protein shake and swiped at her coated upper lip. "You should be on the field for warm ups. You know how I hate tardiness, Q and you not being stretched out and ready when I hit the field counts as tardiness." She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at her head cheerleader. "You remember what happens when one of you girls is tardy, don't you Q?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yes, Coach. An extra hour of practise on weekends for the entire squad, for every minute of tardiness, Coach."

"Then you better get your ass on the field, Fabray." The coach smirked. She had trained her girls well. "Unless, you have some information about those tone deaf mouth-breathers that will help me get rid of Shuester and his troupe."

The blonde shook her head. She was no longer going to be Sue's spy in that particular camp. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Coach."

"Disappointing, Q." Sue scowled.

Quinn tugged at the zip on her school bag and pulled out her carefully folded uniform. She placed it on the desk in front of her. "I won't need these any more, Coach."

Sue Sylvester looked down at the red and black, slightly confused that her best Cheerio had returned her uniform, before a smile spread across her face. "Congratulations, Fabray, you finally lost those twenty pounds that I've been at you to lose. I can't say I've really noticed but I'll make sure you get a new uniform asap."

"No, ma'am." Quinn could feel the colour drain from her face as her teacher's pale blue eyes pierced into her. "I won't need a uniform any more because I'm quitting the Cheerio's."

"Get out!" Sue snapped, her eyes blazing in anger.

Blonde brows furrowed as Quinn blinked twice in quick succession. Surely that wasn't it? Quinn expected so much more from her tempestuous coach. She stood from her chair and backed her way towards the door, watchful of Sue in case she threw something at her.

The coach's nostrils flared, her lips became a thin line as she glared. "Those Gleeks will pay for this." She ground out between her teeth. "Tainting my cheerleaders with their stink." Sue stormed across the office, slamming the door shut just as Quinn pulled it open. She leant down into the ex-Cheerio's face. "You will pay for this, Q. You don't quit the Cheerio's even in death."

"I … I need to focus …" Quinn stammered nervously.

"Shut it, Fabray." Sue yelled, not nearly satisfied with the look of fear in hazel eyes. "Now collect your uniform and be on that field. You have laps to do."

Quinn wanted to raise her chin and straighten her back but the older woman was just too close and very imposing. "No, Coach." She cursed the squeak that her voice had become.

"You don't say no to me." Sue slammed her hand into the door frame.

Quinn flinched.

Suddenly, sharp blue eyes shot to the left of Quinn's head. The blonde turned to see what had caught the coach's attention.

"Berry." Sue Sylvester snarled as she glared at the brunette across the hall.

Quinn rolled her eyes as her ears picked up the unmistakable voice of Rachel Berry singing Hakuna Matata. She would've laughed if the coach wasn't still towering over her.

The older blonde yanked at the door to her office and pushed past Quinn. She was yelling for quiet before she had even stepped over the threshold. The Berry girl stopped singing as soon as she heard the coach and rushed off down the corridor. Sue chuckled to herself. She loved the smell of fear especially from the bottom feeders. She turned to continue yelling at the girl who she had once thought of as a young Sue Sylvester only to realise that the turncoat had fled. Slamming the door behind her, Sue headed for the field to blow off a little steam with the rest of her dwindling squad. Someone was going to pay for her bad mood.

Rachel was waiting for Quinn by her locker. "Thanks for that, Berry." Quinn arched a brow as the brunette smiled widely.

"Sue looked about ready to hit you. I had to do something." Rachel's grin faltered. Coach Sylvester could truly be a most frightful creature at times and even though Rachel often stood toe to toe with the coach when it came to Glee, she found herself afraid when she watched the woman bare down on Quinn.

"Thank you."

Rachel felt her cheeks flush. "It really was no problem, Quinn."

* * *

Having to avoid Sue Sylvester meant that Quinn's day was anything but normal. She ducked into classrooms and bathrooms and even hid behind Finn at one point as he chatted away to a couple of guys from football.

Quinn just had to bide her time and wait for the coach to focus her anger elsewhere. She couldn't really blame the coach for going all psycho. Quinn Fabray was the best, which was why Sue had made her captain of the Cheerio's and with Quinn as captain; the Cheerio's had garnered more trophies than under any other captain.

Santana had passed the blonde on her way to lunch. She gave Quinn a sharp shake of her head, so Quinn turned around and walked away from the lunch hall. Sue Sylvester was stalking her.

As Quinn sat in maths class with Brittany, she had the uneasy feeling of being watched. When Brittany nudged her elbow, Quinn looked up to see the coach staring at her through the pane of glass in the classroom door.

"Maybe you should reconsider, Q." Brittany was really worried for her friend. "When Sandy Jacoby quit Cheerio's two years ago, she disappeared and Santana told me that the coach was see soon afterwards eating barbeque all by herself."

Quinn frowned at her gullible friend. "Santana's messing with you, B." She watched as Brittany's brow furrowed in disbelief. "Like when she told you about that woman who died in your house and was eaten by all of her cats?"

Brittany nodded her head before leaning a little closer. "S says that some nights, when she stays over, she can hear meowing and chewing. It's really spooky too because it's normally when my parents are away and we're all alone. I'm not scared though, Santana makes me feel safe."

Quinn sighed heavily. She needed to have a word with Santana Lopez about frightening Brittany with her mad-assed tales of horror. "Brit? Your house was built like five minutes before you moved in. There was no crazy cat lady living there before you."

"I'm not stupid, Q." Brittany smirked at her friend. "I know she only does it so that she isn't so embarrassed about wanting to snuggle, but I believe her about the coach eating Sandy."

"Sandy moved to Texas with her family, B and I have my reasons for quitting." Quinn whispered. "I can't go back to how things were."

"But you're a really good cheerleader, Quinn."

The corners of Quinn's lips curled up in a smile. Some day's she really loved Brittany and this was one of them. "If I tell you a secret," She made sure that no one was close enough to listen to their conversation. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Brittany nodded furiously and tilted her head closer to her friend.

"Not even Santana, B?" Quinn had to ask because she knew that the two friends' were really, really close. "I'll tell her myself once we've gotten our heads around everything. I just … I want you to know, Brit."

Brittany pursed her lips as she thought. "Do I *have* to keep it a secret from, S?"

Quinn nodded.

"Okay." Brittany sighed. She didn't like keeping secrets from Santana and Quinn had never asked her to before so she knew that whatever Quinn was about to tell her, must be really important.

The ex-cheerleader took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I can't be a Cheerio anymore because," She lowered her voice further and pressed her mouth to Brittany's ear. "I'm pregnant, B."

Brittany gasped in shock but quickly covered it with a fake sneeze when several pairs of eyes, including those of the teacher, turned to her and Quinn. She faked another sneeze and waited for all eyes to return to their own work. "But you're the big V."

"Obviously not anymore." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Can you see now why I can't be a Cheerio? It wouldn't be good for the baby."

Brittany took a few moments to fully process what her friend had revealed. "Okay, Q. I'll try to help you with the coach. If Santana knew, it would be easier."

Quinn shook her head. "Not yet, Brit. You promised."

"Okay." Brittany whined. "Wait!" Bright blue eyes snapped up. "Who's the daddy? Is it Finn? He did break up with Rachel ages ago and you two always looked cute together."

"It's not Finn." Quinn muttered. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Brittany smiled warmly. "You'd be surprised at what I'd believe."

Quinn smirked at her friend and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Some other time, okay? We need to get on with this." She tapped at the maths problem in front of them.

Brittany moaned her disapproval which earned her a glare from the teacher. She ducked her head and started to doodle in the border of her book until Quinn solved the problem and let her copy the solution. She would much rather talk than do maths.

* * *

Quinn followed Brittany into the music room where Glee practise was held. It looked like they were the last to arrive. Brittany moved to her pre-assigned seat next to Santana and luckily there was a spare chair next to that because the taller blonde was already dragging Quinn across the room.

Quinn's hazel eyes didn't miss the hopeful look dissolving into disappointment that Rachel threw at her, or the empty chair she had kept.

Dark eyes fell to her lap and she kept them there until Mr. Shuester entered the music room and started to hand out lyrics to various mash-ups that he'd been working on. When he told them to pair up, Rachel watched as Quinn crooked her finger at Noah, leaving her with Finn.

Rachel stifled her sigh as she stared at Finn Hudson's chest. Things had been awkward between them since she had told him that she had cheated on him. Raising her eyes, she smiled, self-consciously, up at him.

"I was meaning to talk to you." Finn spoke nervously. "Well, ask you really." He wrung his hands together and ducked his head, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go out. Saturday, after the game?"

Dark brows furrowed. "Are you asking me on a date, Finn?"

Finn nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I think I am. I've missed you, Rachel."

Rachel pursed her lips, her hands going to her hips as she looked up at the tall boy whom she had thought that she was in love with. If it hadn't been for that night at Noah's party, with Quinn, Rachel was sure that she and Finn would still be together. "I cheated on you." She had been apologetic and he had forgiven her, but it still hung between them and that was why they mutually agreed to separate.

"I know." Finn swallowed. "But it's been months and I'm over it now. I'd really like it if we could, you know, start over. We could give it another go, couldn't we?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I love you, Finn." She reached out for one of his hands and held it in her own. Rachel watched as a huge smile spread across Finn's handsome face. "But I'd cheat again if I had the opportunity to do so."

Finn's smile faded. "If you love me, you wouldn't."

"I do love you, Finn; I'm just not in love with you anymore." Rachel took a step closer to her ex-boyfriend. "I have strong feelings for someone else."

"Then why aren't you with him?" Finn ran his free hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I've asked around, Rach. I know you aren't with anyone, you haven't been since we split up."

Rachel's dark eyes shifted slightly, catching a glimpse of the blonde as she chatted and sang with her friends. "Because …" She felt her eyes tingle as they filled. Rachel swallowed convulsively and blinked, trying to hold back the threat of tears. "She doesn't feel the same way about me."

Finn hadn't missed the teary eyes and the note of longing in the brunette's voice before Rachel quickly hid her emotions. "She, huh?" He gave the girl a gentle smile. "You should have said something."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and ducked her head. "It's a complicated situation, Finn and I already hurt you. I couldn't talk to you about my feelings for someone else."

"But we both said that we'd still be friends."

"I know." Rachel sighed. "The funny thing is I could really do with a friend, right now."

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her into him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled warmly into her hair. "Then we'll be friends, like we said we would." He gave the girl a squeeze.

Rachel pulled her face from Finn's chest and smiled up at her friend. "Thanks, Finn but this is going to get awkward for you." She pushed away from him. "I can't expect you to be here for me, especially in regards to my little crush. It's not fair on you."

Finn pulled Rachel closer again and when her eyes didn't lift to meet his, he tilted her chin with gentle fingers. "Do you wanna know what I miss most about having Rachel Berry as my girlfriend?"

"My breasts?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. They had dated for a couple of months and had only got to second base, but Rachel always felt a strong wave of gratitude emanating from Finn whenever she let him go underneath the shirt.

Finn chuckled. "Other than your breasts?" He shook his head to try and dislodge the memory of his hands on her boobs.

Rachel shook her head in the negative.

"I miss having someone to talk with." Finn could feel himself blush at his admission. "I didn't just lose a girlfriend, Rachel. I lost my best friend."

The brunette swallowed.

"I could tell you things that I'd never tell the guys, Rach." Finn continued. "And … you know I was always there for you when you needed to talk too. If I can't have you back as a girlfriend, then I'd happily settle for having you as just my friend, Rachel."

Rachel could feel her chin tremble at his words so she grabbed Finn and buried her face against his chest until the threat of tears faded once more.

"Do you want to talk about this girl, Rach?" Finn stroked his fingers through soft hair. "I could take you bowling after school if you'd like."

Rachel shook her head and took a deep fortifying breath. "I can't tonight." She sighed. "Can I call you?"

Finn frowned. "Sure."

Rachel could see that Finn had got the wrong end of the stick. She wasn't trying to brush him off. "Tonight? It might be late but I have a feeling that I'll need a friendly ear."

"Oh." Finn's stilted smile became genuine. "Okay."

* * *

"Look's like Finn's got his Berry again." Puck chuckled as he nudged Santana's elbow. "You owe me ten bucks."

Four pairs of eyes turned to watch as Finn and Rachel hugged and smiled as they worked on their mash-up. Santana scowled, she felt for sure that there was no hope that Puck would win his bet, especially after she'd noticed the way RuPaul had started to look at Quinn.

Quinn's hazel eyes took in the couple from across the room. She wrapped her arm around herself and her almost baby-bump. "There's no way that they're together, Puck." Rachel wanted her, not Finn Hudson. Puck had their public display of affection all wrong.

"Just because you don't want it to be true, Fabray doesn't mean it isn't." Puck grinned at the blonde. He leaned closer. "What? Were you looking for a repeat performance?"

"Fuck you." Quinn hissed before storming away from her mash-up partner and friends.

Quinn could feel all eyes on her as she did a 'Rachel' and diva marched across the room, heading for the nearest exit. Suddenly, the room tilted sharply in front of her. She grabbed for the piano only to find that it was further away than she thought. Quinn could feel the colour drain from her face as darkness encroached on her vision.

Rachel was the first to dash forward as Quinn crumpled to the floor. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

Quinn tried to lift her head but it only seemed to make the darkness worse. Her stomach churned uneasily. "I think … I might throw up." She didn't see as some of the Gleeks stepped back.

"Don't you have to eat something to be able to throw it up?" Brittany dropped to her knees and placed her hand to Quinn's forehead. "You skipped lunch, remember? Coach was staking out the lunch room." She helped Rachel lie the other blonde down so that her head rested on Rachel's lap. Brittany then raised Quinn's feet and held them in her own lap so that they were slightly higher than Quinn's head.

"What's going on?" Mr. Shuester paled as he slipped through the crowd. "Are you okay, Quinn?"

"Just a little dizzy." Quinn managed to open her eyes, noting that her vision was clearing.

"Quinn quit the Cheerio's." Rachel spoke up as she glared at Mr. Shue. "She's been avoiding Coach Sylvester and ended up missing lunch. I don't think its right, Mr. Shuester that a teacher is allowed to terrorise her students like this. If Quinn wants to focus her attentions elsewhere, then so be it. Sue Sylvester should accept that and move on." Rachel wasn't happy that the evil coach had prevented Quinn from partaking in a nutritionally balanced meal. "I assure you that the school board will receive admonishment for the behaviour of Coach Sylvester in the form of a letter."

Mr. Shuester arched a brow at the obvious anger emanating from his star pupil over the treatment of Quinn Fabray. He was shocked at the lecture and not because it was a rant from Rachel Berry but because it was a rant from Rachel Berry on behalf of Quinn Fabray. "I'll talk to Principle Figgins, Rachel." It was all he could really do.

Quinn peered up through barely opened eyes and groaned. She covered her face with her hand.

"Very well then." Rachel tilted her head. "Finn, would you mind passing my bag?"

Finn dashed over to the chairs and fetched Rachel's school bag.

Rachel pulled out a bottle of water. She cracked the seal and unscrewed the cap. "Drink some of this." She held the water bottle to Quinn's lips. "And when you're feeling a little more up to it, I have the blueberry muffin daddy put in my lunch bag for you."

Quinn took a few sips of the cool liquid. She didn't notice the strange looks Santana and Finn were throwing between her and Rachel.

"Oh!" Finn's eyes widened. He started to smirk when he watched the slow blush creep across Rachel's cheeks. "Wow." He chuckled before turning to Mr. Shuester. "I think you should call time on practise Mr. Shue. It's not like any of us are gonna get anything done with Quinn stretched out on the floor."

"She might." Puck smirked and received a swift kick in the ankle from Quinn. "Ouch! Looks like you're feeling a little better."

"Looks like." Hazel eyes glared.

"Then maybe we should get you to a chair, Quinn." Rachel piped up. "It's not exactly clean down here."

Quinn took a slow breath and lifted her head waiting to see if the dizziness returned. She was helped to her feet by both Brittany and Rachel and guided to a chair.

"Do you still feel like throwing up?" Brittany asked as she smoothed blonde hair away from her friend's pallid face.

Quinn shook her head slowly. "Just feel, jittery."

"You'll feel better after something to eat." Brittany smiled warmly. "You really shouldn't skip meals Quinn, especially now."

Quinn's eyes grew wide and Rachel arched a dark brow.

Quinn gave her friend a quick smile, grateful that no one other than Rachel was close enough to hear Brittany's comment. "Sorry." She muttered. "I'll be fine if you want to catch up with Santana, Brit."

"Are you sure?" Brittany felt herself torn, her concern for Quinn evident in her blue eyes. "I can ask Santana to drive you home if you want."

"Rachel can drive me home." Quinn spoke quickly.

It was Brittany's turn to arch a brow in confusion. "Since when have you too been friends?"

Rachel watched the exchange before adding her two cents. "We're trying to overcome our rivalry for the sake of Glee. There is no 'I' in team after all and only as a team do we stand a chance at Sectionals."

"Oh." Brittany accepted the explanation. "Okay." She gave Quinn a quick hug. "Make sure you eat something, Quinn and text me later so that I won't worry."

"I will do." Quinn smiled warmly at her caring friend.

Rachel watched as Brittany sprinted across the floor to meet up with Santana who had been waiting by Puck and Finn. She smiled and waved at Finn, telling him that it was okay to go on without her. Rachel figured that Finn had guessed who her crush was on and that was the only reason that he left her alone with Quinn Fabray. She turned her dark eyes to her crush. "You told Brittany that you're pregnant?"

Quinn groaned, leaning forward to rest her aching head on her knees. "She's my friend."

"I'm not disputing that, Quinn." Rachel reached out to run her fingers through the other girl's hair, to tuck it behind her ears so that she could see her face, but she thought better of it. "I'm glad you have a friend to talk to. I just hope that you'll talk to me too. I am here to help if you have any problems, Quinn. I want to help."

Quinn sighed softly and turned her head so that she faced the other girl. "You and Finn are dating again?"

Rachel blinked, wondering where the question came from. She shook her head.

"You looked pretty close."

"We've decided to work on our friendship." Rachel pursed her lips and looked into hazel eyes. "He did ask me out but I said no."

"Why?" Quinn lifted her head. "He's a good guy and he obviously likes you."

"You know why, Quinn." Rachel stood from her chair and took a few steps before spinning on her heel. "I don't want Finn, I want you. Just because you don't return my feelings doesn't mean that they're just going to disappear."

Quinn rubbed at her brow to hide her scowl. "You should try again with Finn." She huffed. "We were never even friends before Rachel and I don't know if it's even possible that we can be friends now." She didn't want Rachel to keep telling her about her feelings. "I treated you like crap and you ruined my life. How can you want us to be anything more?"

"What?" Rachel gasped. "If you don't want the baby …"

"I threw Slushies at you. I called you terrible names." Quinn hissed.

"I know." Rachel ducked her head.

"Then why would you like me?" The blonde stood to her feet and wobbled slightly. "We hated each other, Berry. I wanted to ruin you and you wanted my boyfriend."

"Huh?" Confusion caused dark brows to knit but Rachel was still besides Quinn, offering her a steadying hand.

Quinn snatched her arm away. "You were the reason I slept with Puck." The blonde clenched her teeth together until it hurt. "Finn never looked at me like he looked at you and I punished him by not having sex with him."

"I don't understand." Rachel breathed. This was not what Quinn had told her that night at Noah's.

"He would just stare at those stupid MySpace videos …"

"What videos?" Rachel reached out again, trying to calm the other girl's anger.

"Staring at you … and that made me so mad." Quinn suddenly seemed to deflate, her shoulders slumped and her eyes fell to the floor.

"Quinn?" The brunette smoothed the golden hair away from hazel eyes.

Quinn swallowed hard as she remembered. "I … Puck gave me drinks. He made me feel like I was better than you, for a little while anyway and then my life went to shit. I slept with him because of you, Rachel." Her lower lip trembled as tears spilt from her eyes. "If I wished that I was your Quinn, the Quinn who never slept with Puck and was disowned by her family, do you think it would come true?"

"Quinn." Rachel sighed softly and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "You are my Quinn."

"I never slept with you." Quinn pressed her face into Rachel's shoulder. "It wasn't me. I'm not the girl you have feelings for."

Rachel ran her fingers through long hair and down along Quinn's spine. "Yes you are." She smiled gently. "I can't explain what happened when you made that wish, Quinn. You wanted things to be different and they are. Just give yourself time to adjust."

"It's already been two months." Quinn sniffled.

"But you've been fighting it." Rachel spoke softly. "You wanted things to be different, Quinn. Things changed … and from what little you've said, I can see that you have changed too. It's just that those changes have probably frightened you the most and so you fought against them. You tried to improve the old Quinn by being a little nicer, but that old Quinn doesn't exist anymore."

Quinn lifted her head and stared at the shorter brunette. "How do you know, Rachel?"

The corners of full lips lifted into a teasing smile. "I'm slightly psychic. I have a sixth sense about these things."

Quinn couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. "Psychic, huh? Any chance you have this weeks Lotto numbers? Having a baby is going to be expensive."

"Sadly, no." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Having a lot of money was never all that important to her anyway. They would make do, like millions of other people and their daughter would be happy and loved and hopefully have a mommy headlining on Broadway. "Quinn? You remember waking up next to me, don't you?"

Quinn nodded. "It's the first thing I remember about this now."

Rachel sighed, saddened that Quinn didn't remember the night they had spent together. "Then, maybe, that's where we need to start?"

"You want to talk about what happened … when we …?"

Rachel nodded. "Maybe it'll explain why I feel the way I do." She watched the other girl carefully and noticed the slight flinch. "Maybe it'll help you feel a little better about being loved."

Hazel eyes shot up. Quinn chewed on the corner of her lip.

"I hate your family, Quinn." Rachel swallowed.

Quinn shook her head sharply as tears sprung to her eyes. "Let's get you home for this chat, Berry." She could feel herself shiver but she wasn't cold. "There are too many eyes and ears around here." She glanced over to see Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones still standing by the door, too far away to hear anything that had already been said but probably hoping for a snippet of gossip to spread around the school anyway.

Rachel nodded her agreement and slowly followed Quinn across the floor of the music room. As Quinn handed her the keys to her car, Rachel handed Quinn the blueberry muffin. "Daddy said to heat up the individual vegetable lasagnes for dinner tonight because he and dad will be in classes till ten. I hope you like aubergine."

* * *

TBC

Show me much love for part 4 and i'll do my best to hurry it along


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **When You Wish Upon a Star pt4**  
**

"Can we skip the bits where you mauled me?" Quinn swallowed. If they were going to have this chat right now, the sex parts were not to be included. Quinn couldn't handle the sex parts involving Rachel. She had almost manage to completely blank out the other now and her debacle of a first time with Puck and felt more than a little lucky that she couldn't remember what had happened with Rachel. She saw the bruises of course, and the bite marks. She remembered the soreness and aches and knew for sure that she had gone all the way with the brunette. Quinn just didn't feel ready for all the gory details.

Rachel's eyes widened. "I didn't maul you, Quinn and you certainly didn't mind when I became enthusiastic. In fact, you encouraged me." She saw the confusion on the other girls face. "You were very appreciative of the way I used my hands and mouth, even if I did leave marks."

Quinn paled and looked up towards the ceiling. "Dear God, strike me down right now. Please."

"I also remember you calling out to God on several occasions as we engaged in sexual activities you particularly enjoyed." Rachel couldn't help the smirk that lifted her lips. "I don't think that he was listening then either. Perhaps you should make your request a wish."

The blonde grabbed for one of Rachel's pillows and covered her face, groaning as she did so.

"I also remember you doing that too." Leaning forward, she reached for the pillow and pulled it away from Quinn's face. "You were very loud at times."

"Please, Rachel." Quinn's face burned with embarrassment. "I'm not ready to talk about sex with you."

Rachel paused her devious thoughts. She crossed her legs as she sat opposite the other girl, making sure to pull her skirt over her knees.

They had shared a comfortable meal, Rachel making sure that Quinn ate all of her lasagne, before deciding to hold their chat in Rachel's room. Rachel had encouraged Quinn to make herself comfortable and ended up joining her on the bed with her back resting against one of the bottom posts.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." Rachel apologised. "I wanted you to be at ease with me and I'm not helping by embarrassing you."

Quinn sighed softly. "I don't really know why I'm apologising, but I'm sorry too, Rach. I'm just not used to … sex talk."

"You don't talk to Brittany or Santana about sex?" Rachel frowned. She had always thought that the three Cheerio's talked about everything and anything. She certainly knew that Brittany and Santana weren't shy. Rachel had often passed by the pair to hear them giggling over something dirty.

Quinn shook her head, still feeling the blush that stained her cheeks. "They do, I just pretend to do something else. It's not the way I was raised, Rachel. I'm just not comfortable with it."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "You don't talk to anyone? What if you're curious about something or something about your own body is bothering you?"

Quinn shrugged. She was one of the kids that sat during sex ed. in rapt attention, only she managed to disguise her curiosity with a look of boredom that said she already knew it all. The internet and her family doctor were also very informative as she grew from a child to a teenager. "I sometimes talked to Doctor Shay. I couldn't talk to my mom about periods let alone sex, if that's what you're getting at." She shrugged again as though it didn't bother her.

"Wow." The brunette spoke softly. She had always thought that a mother would be there for her daughter no matter what. Supposedly, there was nothing stronger than the bond between mother and child and Rachel had often wondered if her informative years would've been any different if she had a mother who helped to raise her. She didn't fault her dads, not at all, she was just curious.

Rachel had learned most of what she needed to know about her body and the changes she would experience from her fathers, so that when the time came for those changes to happen, she was never afraid. She had even asked them questions about sex and sexuality and they had always answered her with honesty. Sure, her dad's face would sometimes colour at a question and sometimes, though it was a rarity, they would tell her that she'd have to wait until she was a little older before they discussed that particular topic. That was how Rachel expected a mother to be - like her dads, only a little more.

Rachel tilted her head as she looked at Quinn. "Alcohol must really help to lower your inhibitions considerably." She smiled at her conclusion because Quinn hadn't seemed at all shy at Noah's party.

Quinn chewed at the corner of her lip and nodded.

"Quinn?" Rachel waited for hazel eyes to lift. "You really don't remember, do you?"

She shook her head.

The brunette sighed. "You made me feel special, Quinn. You made my first time … beautiful … and I was hoping that I'd done the same for you." She smiled sadly. "You made me question what I was doing with Finn and I realised that, even though I loved him, I could have so much more with someone else."

"Wasn't love enough for you?" Quinn frowned.

Rachel pursed her lips as she thought. Blinking a few times, she refocused on the girl in front of her. "It could've been … until I realised that there's more to a relationship, that I could have more." Dark brows flickered together, a scowl appearing and then gone just as quick. "I'm selfish, Quinn. I'm selfish and greedy and I want it all. I want love and friendship and passion and excitement."

The blonde rested her elbows on her knees as she listened. She'd never really thought about what she wanted from a relationship other than a stepping stone. She'd dated a few guys, Finn included, and all they really were to her was a way to get something she hadn't already got. Popularity. Power. The approval of her mother.

"I can give those things to you, Quinn." Rachel breathed. "I'm not all selfish."

"Surely Finn could be all those things." Quinn lifted her chin, trying to ignore the breathy declaration.

"I loved Finn, I still love him." Rachel smiled gently and thought of the boy. "I think I'll always love Finn. He's a good friend and …" She snorted softly. "He was a great kisser, but there was never any real passion. I didn't even know that I was missing it until I experienced it." Dark eyes met hazel. "I don't think he ever made me as wet as what you did that night … as you still do now."

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed. "That's not passion … it's … it's lust." She could feel her cheeks erupt with heat again.

"It's not wrong, Quinn." Rachel frowned at the anger in the other girl's voice. "It's not dirty or sinful for me to want you … or vice versa."

"I don't want you, Berry." Quinn snapped.

Rachel paused to take a breath, to gather her thoughts. "You told me that I was beautiful. You told me that you liked me and that you just pretended not to." She swallowed thickly at the lump forming in her throat. She needed to get everything out before she started to cry. "I kissed you and you kissed me back, Quinn. I was inside of you and you begged *me*, Rachel Berry, to make you come. You touched me and held me; you were inside of me again and again like you couldn't get enough." Rachel's dark eyes followed the blonde as she scrambled from the bed. "I don't believe you, Quinn." Rachel's voice grew louder, stronger as she followed Quinn. "You felt everything I did that night and you can't just switch those feelings off or bury them so deep that you never have to deal with them. You wanted me … just as much as I wanted you."

"Stop it!" Quinn's hand was on the door handle, her palm itching to yank it open.

"We had sex, Quinn Fabray. We made love and we fucked." Rachel grabbed for Quinn's arm. "You held me and kissed me like you never wanted to let me go. You wanted me."

"No!"

"You still want me."

"No."

"I love you, Quinn."

Quinn gasped. She squeezed her eyes tightly together and pressed herself against the door, forehead against the cool wood. "You can't love me, Rachel." She breathed, knowing, feeling that Rachel was so close behind her.

Rachel's hand tugged gently on the blonde's arm, slowly encouraging her to turn around. "Why can't I?" She lifted Quinn's chin with shaky fingers. "Why can't I love you?"

"Because … I'll hurt you." Quinn's lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm a horrible person, Rachel." She swiped at her eyes. "I shouldn't be here, even being friends; it's not a good idea. Every relationship I have turns to shit and I'll just screw you up like I'll screw her up." She pressed a hand to her stomach, her voice becoming an angry snarl. "Just like I'm screwed up. Fuck." She raked both hands back through her hair and glared at Rachel Freaking Berry. "I should go."

Rachel shook her head sharply. "I think you should stay." She rubbed at her chin trying to stave off the tremble she felt. She sniffed and blinked rapidly. "Stay."

"Rachel." Hazel eyes fell to the carpet underneath her feet. Quinn only just realised that she wasn't wearing her converse; she had taken them off before climbing onto Rachel's bed.

Rachel stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's shivering frame, pulling her into the warmth of her body. "You need to stay." She spoke softly. "Call your mom and tell her you're spending the night with a friend. I'll get you some pyjamas." Pulling out of the embrace, she considered phoning her dads but knew that they would have their cell phones switched off during class. She sent them a quick text message letting them know that Quinn was spending the night, just so they wouldn't freak when Quinn sat down to breakfast the next morning.

"I should go." Quinn repeated herself. She still hadn't moved from by the door as Rachel busied herself with her cell.

Rachel neared the blonde and reached out to take both of Quinn's hands in her own. She gave the hands a tug. "Look at me, Quinn."

Watery eyes lifted.

Fighting the overwhelming urge to hold Quinn and never let her go, Rachel spoke softly. "I love you."

Quinn flinched.

"I love you." Rachel sighed. "You aren't screwed up, Quinn, at least not beyond repair. Let me help you." She lifted her fingers and smoothed hair away from Quinn's pretty eyes. "Let me be your friend. Let me hold you tonight."

"I don't think … I can." Quinn stuttered as tears spilled.

"Please, Quinn. Please." Rachel felt her own tears begin to meander over her cheeks. "Don't make me worry any more for you and *our* daughter than I have to. Stay with me and let me keep you both safe."

"Rachel." Quinn could feel her resolve crumble. She didn't want to leave; she didn't want to return to the place her parents called home. She felt so drained, emotionally and physically. It had been such a long day.

"I'm not asking for anything that you aren't ready to give, Quinn." Rachel wiped away Quinn's tears with the backs of her fingers before cupping her damp cheek to caress it with her thumb. "We'll just climb into my big comfy bed and talk some more or watch a little TV until we fall asleep. Stay, please. Don't make me worry about you driving whilst this upset. I will only have to call and text you pretty much all night just to make sure that you're okay."

A fine brow arched and Quinn snorted softly. "You would too, wouldn't you?"

Rachel nodded. "Definitely. You'll soon come to realise that I'm very protective of my friends, Quinn."

"Why would you want me as a friend after everything I've done?" The corners of Quinn's lips dipped.

"Because I love you." Rachel smiled. "And … you don't want to be that Quinn Fabray anymore. You made a wish so that everything would be different. I'm just helping that wish come true." Her smile widened as she reached out to run her fingers through golden hair and Quinn let her. "Come to bed. Rest … you look like you need it."

Quinn nodded tiredly. "Rach?"

"Hmm?" Rachel moved away from the blonde so that she could gather their pyjamas.

"Can we take it slow?"

Rachel nodded. "As slow as you need. I won't push you, Quinn."

…………………………………………

Rachel gave Quinn a pair of her pyjamas and told her that she could dress in her bedroom whilst Rachel changed in the bathroom. The brunette took her time and even spent a couple of minutes just contemplating her life and staring at herself in the mirror before deciding that Quinn should've been able to change out of her Capri pants and blouse and into the most conservative pair of pyjamas that Rachel owned. It wasn't that Rachel wore skimpy lingerie to bed; she always wore pyjamas or night shirts or boy shorts and a vest when she was really warm, she just wanted Quinn to be comfortable around her. Sharing a bed whilst being partially (mostly) exposed, would not be a comfortable experience for either of them.

Rachel strolled out of the bathroom wearing her second most conservative pair of pyjamas. She only had one pair of full length flannelette pj's in plaid and Quinn was currently wearing those. Rachel hid the smirk on her face when she spotted the blonde's grimace as she looked down at herself. "I have matching shorts if you'd prefer." Rachel chewed at her lower lip and averted her eyes so that she wouldn't laugh.

"I look ridiculous." Quinn huffed as she pulled at the pant legs as they rode a couple of inches above her ankles.

Rachel arched a brow at the blonde and placed her hands on her hips. "My grandma Berry bought me those before she left us for a better place." She dipped her eyes to the ground.

"Oh." Quinn swallowed. "I'm sorry, I'm sure that they look lovely on you." She tried to apologise. "They're just a little short in the leg … but, they'll be fine for tonight." She didn't mention that she also feared that she would suffer heat-stroke at some point in the night because of the warming material.

Rachel turned away from Quinn with a soft chuckle and folded down the edge of the thick bedspread. "Ohio was always too cold for Grams so she left to go to Miami." Rachel grinned widely. "I thought that you'd be more comfortable wearing those." She spun back around. "Would you prefer shorts and a t-shirt?"

Quinn stared at Rachel's shorts and t-shirt pyjamas, red with sleepy penguins. They were better than the flannelette so she nodded her head.

Rachel handed Quinn a dark blue bundle and told her that she had put a spare toothbrush on the side of the sink for her to use. Whilst the blonde changed in the bathroom, Rachel looked at her cell phone to check on any messages. She shrugged with a faked nonchalance when her inbox came up as empty and switched the profile to vibrate. She then turned on the TV, flicking through the channels for something to watch for a little while.

Quinn shook her head as she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't know why she was still at Rachel Berry's house, let alone why she actually agreed to spend the night with Rachel. She sighed wearily. Quinn had agreed because she was an emotional wreck and Rachel Berry actually cared enough for her wellbeing to not let her drive home. She reached for the purse she'd brought into the bathroom with her and sent a quick text to her mother. A few seconds later, OK was the only response. It was weird to feel cared for because she so rarely felt it before.

Quinn washed her hands and face and then brushed her teeth.

Rachel smiled brightly when Quinn entered her bedroom. She looked the blonde over, her smile grew and a little heat infused her cheeks. Quinn Fabray was wearing her 'My Little Star' pj's. The shorts were shorter than the mid-thigh pair Rachel was wearing and the t-shirt was tighter, but the other girl certainly looked more comfortable in them. "Better?" She grinned.

Quinn nodded her head; a small smile of her own curled the corners of her lips. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel shrugged off the thanks. "There's nothing to be thankful for, Quinn. I'm sorry that I thought you'd be more comfortable in the other pyjamas."

Quinn sighed softly. "I wasn't thanking you for the pyjamas." She looked up to see that Rachel had settled on an easy listening music channel and had claimed the right side of the double bed. Quinn flicked the light switch by the side of the door and the room darkened except for the light from the TV. She neared the bed and stood staring at it for a little while.

"I'm not going to molest you, Quinn." Rachel patted the pale sheets and reached out for the other girl's hand. She gave a gentle tug.

Quinn slid between the sheets, pulling the patterned comforter over her shoulders. Sinking into the pillows, she yawned.

Rachel smoothed blonde hair away from Quinn's face, so tempted to lean in and give her a kiss. She could see the exhaustion in heavy hazel eyes and knew that they wouldn't be continuing their earlier conversation. Morning sickness, Sue Sylvester and conflicting emotions deepened the creases on Quinn's forehead, so Rachel brushed them away with the pad of her thumb.

"You keep doing that … and I'll be asleep before Whitney finishes this song." Quinn breathed.

Rachel shrugged and continued to stroke the soft skin of Quinn's cheeks, her nose and her jaw. "Then sleep."

"But …" Quinn took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that one long blink would stop the ache behind her eyes. "I promised that … we'd talk."

"We've done enough talking for now." Rachel smiled warmly. She scooted a little closer to the blonde until she could rub her toes against Quinn's ankle. "Sleep."

Quinn's eyes fluttered open again before shutting. Her hand slid across the small space between them and lightly fingered the cotton of Rachel's t-shirt. "I wish …" Quinn murmured quietly as sleep enveloped her. "… I could remember."

"Me too." Rachel swallowed. She gave into temptation and pressed a lingering kiss to Quinn's forehead. "Me too." She grabbed for her remote and pressed standby before snuggling closer to the blonde. She didn't want to watch TV anyway, she'd much rather watch Quinn sleep.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Quinn slowly opened her eyes. Her smile grew wider as she looked up into dark eyes and a smug grin. "You look pleased with yourself." She reached out to run her thumb over the other girl's glossy chin. Feeling the thick liquid coat her digit, Quinn shivered. She wrapped her fingers around the back of Rachel's neck and pulled her closer. Quinn ran her tongue over Rachel's lips before slipping inside of her mouth.

Rachel groaned into the forceful kiss. She straddled Quinn's lap and palmed the blonde's cheeks, lifting her as they kissed until Quinn was sitting on Noah's bed with Rachel in her lap.

"Oh God!" Quinn gasped as nails scratched at her back, pulling her closer still. She mouthed the last of herself from Rachel's lips and chin before sliding her lips across the brunette's jaw and down her throat. Quinn pushed on Rachel's shoulders, her thumb lifting Rachel's chin so that she could lick her way to the hollow of the other girl's throat, from there she used her lips and tongue to move lower.

"Quinn!" Rachel tugged at blonde hair, pulling Quinn's face and mouth to her breasts. As sharp teeth and a playful tongue teased her hardened peaks, she could feel dextrous fingers dance over her stomach, skirting around her belly button. Quinn cupped her mound, softly squeezing the swollen lips of her drenched sex.

"You're so wet." Quinn moaned at the feel of slick folds against her fingers. She slipped inside of Rachel with one finger and then two. Stroking in and out, she thumbed the brunette's clit.

Rachel grabbed roughly at Quinn's face, pushing their lips together hungrily. "Feels … so … good." She mumbled against Quinn's mouth. As a third finger slid inside of her, Rachel dropped her head to the other girl's shoulder. "Don't … stop." She sucked and nipped at the flesh below her mouth.

"I hadn't planned too." Quinn spread her thighs a little further, opening Rachel wider. She pressed inside of the brunette and curled her fingers. Rachel had done this to her an hour or so earlier and Quinn had gone off like a rocket. She yelped when teeth sunk into her shoulder, Rachel keening around a mouthful of her. She could feel internal muscles clamp down on her fingers but Quinn didn't stop the thrusting of her curled fingers. She rubbed her thumb over Rachel's slick clit. "Again." She hissed at the pain in her shoulder as Rachel's teeth closed sharply.

She screamed her release against Quinn before slumping forward, panting heavily.

Quinn grinned widely as she held Rachel to her. She stroked her free hand up and down the damp skin of Rachel's back, waiting for brown eyes to look at her before she, reluctantly slipped her fingers from inside. She kissed the brief wince from Rachel's face and gently eased back so that they were lying against the pillows.

Quinn held up her hand and chuckled at the copious amounts of moisture coating her fingers and palm. She arched her brow at Rachel. "You are so sexy."

Rachel smirked and pressed her lips to Quinn's. She glanced around them and found her panties hanging from Noah's alarm clock. Grabbing for the sensible cotton briefs, she wiped Quinn's hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I was just thinking the same about you, Quinn Fabray." Rachel slid her leg over the blonde's.

Quinn stared at the other girl for the longest of moments before ducking forward to kiss her. "You're so beautiful." She licked at her lower lip as she looked into warm brown eyes. She rubbed her nose along Rachel's, smiling and then kissing her. "I don't think that I've ever felt this good." Quinn nipped at Rachel's full lips. "You've done this to me Rachel."

Rachel groaned into the kiss. Quinn was gently pushing on her shoulder, easing her over and onto her back until she was flat against the mattress with Quinn hovering above her.

"I wanna taste you." Quinn brushed her lips over Rachel's chin. "I want you to feel as good as I do."

Rachel arched her body into the other girl. She could feel liquid heat pool between her thighs as Quinn moved down her body.

Quinn wasted no time in manoeuvring herself between Rachel's legs. Her senses filled with Rachel Berry as she dipped forward to take her first taste. Groaning at the tang of silky flesh beneath her tongue, Quinn slid her thumbs along the swollen crease and parted the puffy lips. She licked along the length, gathering as much cream as she could before pulling her tongue back into her mouth. She closed her eyes and savoured the taste of Rachel. Swallowing thickly, she opened her eyes and frowned at the look of concern in dark eyes.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered. She reached behind her to flick on the bedside lamp. "Are you okay? It's just a nightmare, sweetie."

Quinn's eyes widened, her eyes darting around the room. She was in Rachel's room, in Rachel's bed, not Puck's. Her heart was racing and Quinn could feel the rush of heat to her face and lower. Hazel eyes came back to the brunette, blinking wildly.

"I'm here, Quinn." Rachel soothed damp strands of hair away from the blonde's face. "It was just a nightmare."

Quinn shook her head. "It wasn't a nightmare, Rach." She panted. "I … remember."

"Oh." Rachel gasped as she looked down at Quinn. She could feel the waves of heat emanating from the other girl. Her eyes flickered from Quinn's eyes, to her lips and back. "Everything?"

Quinn nodded. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm the pounding of her heart as she looked into dark eyes. "I think so." She watched, mesmerized as Rachel bit at her lower lip.

Rachel didn't know what to do. She was so tempted to press her lips against Quinn's but she didn't want to scare the girl. She was supposed to be taking it slow, working on a friendship for the sake of the little girl growing inside of Quinn before even contemplating anything else, but Quinn remembered now. Quinn remembered and Rachel really wanted to just be kissing.

Quinn's hands fisted themselves in Rachel's t-shirt. The heat from her dream, her memories, still suffused her body and she wanted. She pulled Rachel down as she lifted her head from the pillows, intent to meet the other girl halfway until the roll of nausea flowed through her body. She reversed her pull and pushed at Rachel before scrambling to untangle herself from the layered covers. She almost tripped but managed to get to the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach into the toilet.

Rachel watched in shock as Quinn fought to get away from her. She had thought that she had done something really wrong until she heard the blonde retch. Groaning into her pillow, Rachel slid across the bed. She hurried into the bathroom.

"Go … back to bed, Rachel." Quinn sobbed and then heaved.

Rachel shook her head. Grabbing for a towel and a damp wash cloth, she fell to her knees, encouraging Quinn to kneel on the thick towel rather than the cold floor of her bathroom. She stroked the long hair away from Quinn's pallid face and tied it back with one of her scrunches. "As I am partly responsible for your being in this condition, Quinn, I think it only fair that I'm here for you." She smoothed her hand up and down Quinn's spine.

Quinn retched until her stomach and chest ached. She slumped against the toilet, her arms hurting from where they pressed into the seat.

Rachel eased the other girl away from the toilet and flushed away the contents. She held Quinn to her, both too tired to contemplate moving at the moment. Rachel wiped the sweet and tears from pale features with the washcloth. "Quinn?" She whispered softly. "You need to swill your mouth."

Red-rimmed hazel eyes fluttered open.

"The acid from vomiting will rot your teeth."

"I'm not stupid, Berry." Quinn groaned as she pressed herself further into Rachel's arms. "I … just give me a few seconds."

"You girls need help?"

Two pairs of eyes shot to the door of the bathroom.

The strange noises coming from his daughter's bathroom had woken Michael.

"Daddy." Rachel smiled wearily at her father. "Quinn's morning sickness has really taken it out of her. Do you mind helping me to get her back into bed?"

Michael neared the blonde and carefully helped her to her feet. "Quinn, honey, you need to brush your teeth." His nostrils flared at the scent of vomit.

Rachel helped to steady Quinn by the sink as she swilled her mouth with minty mouthwash. She could see the scowl that Quinn was giving herself in the mirror so Rachel pressed a sly kiss to Quinn's cheek. "You're still beautiful to me, Quinn." She whispered quickly into her ear, noticing a blush creep across pale cheeks. Her daddy Michael then helped Quinn walk on unsteady legs to Rachel's bed. Rachel smiled warmly as he pulled the covers over the blonde and tucked her in. "Thanks, Daddy."

Michael sighed as he nodded his head. "Rachel?"

Dark eyes met her father's gaze. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Your dad isn't happy about the text message we received earlier." Michael wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I wasn't very pleased either."

"Why?" Rachel frowned as she thought back over the message.

Michael pursed his lips as he thought of the right words to use and not the angry ranting words that Ira had used earlier. "We know how you feel about Quinn." He paused. "And we know that … you have both already had sex … with each other, but you're still young."

Dark brows furrowed further. "I don't understand."

"We just want to protect our little girl." Michael reached out to tuck long hair behind Rachel's ear. "If Quinn stays over again, you ask permission first. When she's here, the bedroom door stays open." He held up his hand to stop the coming tirade. "I'm not saying that it has to be wide open, just open." He huffed at the angry look his daughter was giving him and wondered if she knew just how much like Ira she really was. "Don't be an ass, Rachel, you know we love you and support you in whatever you do, but we're not going to make this easy for you. We never had it easy at your age." He smirked at her pout. "A loving relationship is something to work on and not jump into blindly. Quinn's probably a lovely girl …"

"She is." Rachel interrupted.

Michael nodded, placating his adamant teenaged daughter. "Sex is not something to rush."

Rachel swallowed. "But we …"

"I know." Michael interrupted. "I can see that she means a lot to you."

Rachel sighed softly. "She does." Dark eyes rose to meet her father's eyes. "No more impromptu sleepovers … even though nothing happened except talking."

Michael nodded his head and smiled. "Okay, but you have to understand that you're text message was rather … ambiguous and it was easy for your father and I to make assumptions. Perhaps next time, a little more of an explanation would help." He pulled Rachel to him and gave her a hug. "Now go climb into bed and I'll tuck you in."

Rachel smirked as she pressed a kiss to her daddy's cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Honey." He waited for Rachel to snuggle under the covers before pulling them a little tighter and tucking them under the mattress.

"I'm still telling Dad that you called me an ass." Rachel grinned widely.

Michael scowled at his daughter and bobbed his tongue out. "Fine, but then I'll tell your girlfriend that Mr. Tumbles over there," He pointed to the stuffed animal sitting on her window seat. "Normally takes her side of the bed."

"You wouldn't?" Rachel's eyes widened in outrage before narrowing. "Fine." She huffed. "I won't tell if you don't?"

"Fine." Michael grinned. "Now get some sleep. You have school in a couple of hours."

Rachel nodded and pulled the patterned bedspread up to her chin. "Daddy? Is Dad really that angry Quinn stayed the night?"

Taking a deep breath, Michael nodded. "You're his little girl, Rachel. I think he's struggling with the idea that you're forging relationships now that could take you away from him." Then Michael gave a semi-faked shudder. "And it's not nice for any father to think that someone is touching their daughter in a way deemed more than friendly. It doesn't matter if that person is a boyfriend or girlfriend."

Rachel chewed at her lip as she thought. "I don't know what kind of relationship Quinn and I will settle on, Daddy, but either way she is always going to be in my life because of the baby. Do you think that I should get up early to talk with him? Perhaps I should reassure him that as one of my fathers, whom I love dearly, that he will always be a very big part of my life."

Michael smiled warmly but shook his head. "Just let him get used to the two of you being friendly. You threw us for quite the loop when you told us that you and Quinn had … you know. Now she's pregnant and you've decided to stand by her. We'd never even met the girl before yesterday morning. Ira just needs time and, to be honest, so do I."

Rachel took a deep breath and released it slowly. She reached for her Daddy's hand. "Daddy? We might not have the time to give you."

Michael's brow furrowed.

"Quinn's family isn't like ours." She whispered. "When they find out about her pregnancy, she's going to need somewhere to stay."

Michael sighed. He knew that the name Fabray had a long standing link to the local Catholic Church and he hadn't missed the tiny cross that Quinn wore. "I'll talk to Ira, Honey but that's a bridge we'll have to cross when we come to it." There was no way that he would see the young girl with no place to go and he knew that Ira wouldn't either. If push came to shove, they would make room for the teenager and her baby. "Now sleep, don't worry yourself about these things when they haven't even happened."

Rachel nodded her head and yawned. She watched him switch off her bedside light and cross the room. He pulled the door behind him leaving it open barely an inch. She turned her head to look at Quinn and was startled to see heavy hazel eyes watching her.

Rachel closed the gap between them and wrapped her arm around the blonde.

Quinn nuzzled her face into Rachel's shoulder, easing her leg over both of Rachel's. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes. "Your little dad is pissed?"

Rachel smirked at the moniker. "Hmm. He'll get over it."

"I'll apologise in the morning." Quinn mumbled sleepily. "I was upset and … it wasn't safe to drive."

"You don't need to." Rachel ran her fingers through golden hair. She caught the hair tie and pulled it free. "I'll talk to him. We'll just have to leave the door open for the time being to reassure him that we're not having sex."

Hazel eyes fluttered open and she stared into warm brown. She remembered now. The other now was fading more and more everyday leaving this now more dominant in her memories. She could remember the press of soft lips against soft lips, skin against skin. Quinn remembered holding onto Rachel and never wanting to let her go. "So, we're not having sex?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel blinked owlishly and swallowed hard. She hadn't missed the disappointment in softly spoken words.

* * *

TBC

Much love is needed for part 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **When You Wish Upon a Star pt5**  
**

"Quinn." Rachel groaned. She really didn't want to say what she was about to say but she hated disappointing her fathers. "You know how I feel about you and I want you, I really do …"

"No sex?" Quinn sighed. She felt somewhat let down but also relieved at the same time. The dream had been a jolt to her libido. She remembered the feel and taste of Rachel Berry and she remembered all of the things that they did together. Quinn wanted the girl again and she ached because she couldn't have her. She wrapped her arm tightly around Rachel, holding the brunette so that she wouldn't push her away. She wasn't supposed to want Rachel in any way, shape or form and she found herself more than a little scared by her conflicting emotions, but she couldn't be selfish, she couldn't run and bury her head in the sand, not this time. She was pregnant and Rachel was the other mommy so Quinn held tighter. "We take it slow?"

Rachel pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde's head. "You didn't even like me a couple of days ago."

"I liked you." Quinn disagreed. "I just pretended not to because of everyone else."

Rachel sighed heavily. Peer pressure had a lot to answer for. "Let's work on being friends first and, maybe, you can say yes if I ask you out on a date?"

Quinn smiled against Rachel's shoulder. It had been so long since she'd been asked on a proper date. "You wanna date me, Berry?"

Rachel's sleepy smile widened. "For a long time, Quinn. Perhaps if my dads see that we're working on our relationship by establishing a friendship as its base and not just boinking, they might start to relax around us."

"Boinking?" Quinn snickered.

"I was going to say 'hitting it' but I didn't like the connotation to domestic violence or spanking, not that I'm averse to spanking under the right circumstances. In fact …"

Quinn pressed her hand to Rachel's mouth. Leaning on her elbow, she lifted herself so that she could look down into brown eyes. A fine blonde brow arched. "Seriously, Rachel, do not continue with that train of thought." She could feel the brunette's smirk widen beneath her hand and Quinn had the horrible feeling that Rachel enjoyed messing with her. She scowled.

Rachel peeled the hand away from her mouth. "How about a movie?"

"What?" Quinn was way too tired for verbal ping-pong.

"I thought that we could go see a movie … together … Friday." Rachel's smile faltered as she became unsure of herself. Maybe Friday was too soon.

Quinn's eyes widened as realisation dawned. "Friday's date night, Rachel." She looked down at the blush creeping across tanned features. "Is this that date you wanted me to say yes to?"

Rachel nodded. "Unless you'd rather do something else, bowling for example, or dinner? I just thought that if we see a movie, we would have something to talk about afterwards if conversation becomes difficult."

"I don't think you and I will ever have trouble finding something to talk about." Quinn smiled warmly before ducking her head back down to rest on Rachel's shoulder. "I'd like to go see a movie with you, so, yes."

"Really?" Rachel beamed. She wasn't at all experienced with asking people out and it was nice to get a positive reply when she did.

Quinn nodded. "I get to pick though."

"Okay." The brunette yawned. She flicked off her lamp and snuggled under the covers of her bed. It would be getting light soon and it was a school day, so a sleep in was out of the question, not that she ever slept in but it would've been nice for Quinn to get the extra rest. "Quinn, are you sure? About the movie?" Rachel whispered just in case the other girl had already fallen asleep.

"Hmm." Quinn replied. "I wouldn't … have said yes … if I didn't mean it."

Rachel blinked, focusing on the dark shadows of her bedroom furniture. "Everyone's going to find out."

Quinn sighed heavily. There was so much to tell, that Quinn didn't know where to start. She had made herself a promise that she wouldn't scheme and lie this time. She wanted to tell the other Glee kids about her being pregnant before she told her parents. Quinn knew that it should really be the other way around, but she didn't have much faith in her parents' reaction to the news and she would need her Glee friends. She needed Rachel and, even though it would be difficult for her to change the habits of a lifetime, she needed to let Rachel in. She had already put a stop to her part in the bullying of Rachel Berry, name calling not included. Quinn needed to show that she and Rachel were making an effort to change their adversarial relationship into something more amicable. It would be easier to come out as friends rather than potential lovers. Lovers. Quinn swallowed hard.

Rachel took a deep breath and scooted lower in the bed until she was face to face with a very contemplative blonde. "What if we keep the part about us dating to just us and my dads for a little while? Let's see how things turn out. We might not even gel as a couple and prefer to be just friends. Though, I have to say, using the night of Noah's party for example, I think that you and I would make a pretty hot couple." She smiled at Quinn's sleepy smirk. "Let everyone get used to us being friends."

"Friends?" Quinn stifled a yawn. "I think that's going to be the … hard part of this … relationship."

"You don't want to be my friend?"

"I do." The blonde replied quickly as she dipped her fingers under the night shirt that Rachel was wearing so that she could touch the warm skin beneath. "But, from what I remember, the physical part comes pretty easy, it's me getting used to being around you, just talking or hanging. I've always been such a bitch to you. I need to stop being such a sheep."

Rachel sighed softly at the feel of fingers dancing against her waist. "I never thought of you as a sheep, Quinn … more the shepherd."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be, not if you intend to change." The brunette gently removed Quinn's fingers from under her shirt, sleep would be impossible if she kept touching her like that.

Quinn pressed her forehead to Rachel's. "I promise, Rachel. I promise you and our baby that I will try so very hard. I don't want to be her anymore; I haven't for a long time."

Rachel gently rubbed her nose against Quinn's. She was so tempted to kiss the girl but knew for sure that neither of them would get any more sleep that night and Quinn really needed to rest. "You're not her, Quinn." Rachel breathed between them. "You're not that Quinn and it's something that both of us need to remember."

"Help me?" Quinn swallowed.

Rachel nodded. "If you help me." She waited for Quinn's answering nod before pulling the other girl into her arms. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep. We have to be up for school soon."

Quinn groaned at the thought of school and Sue Sylvester before burying herself further into the layered bedclothes and Rachel.

* * *

Quinn Fabray woke to a weird whooshing noise and the tinny sound of muffled music. Stretching her arms and legs, she slowly blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Her brows furrowed as the whoosh whoosh continued. Rolling onto her side, Quinn caught sight of Rachel working furiously on the elliptical. She was panting and singing, almost silently, through each breath. The blonde reached out of the covers and wiggled her fingers at Rachel, catching her attention.

Rachel yanked one of the buds from her ear and grinned widely at the drowsy girl. "Good morning, Quinn."

"Mornin'." Quinn spoke through a yawn before apologising. "Sorry."

Rachel continued to grin as her arms and legs moved. "How're you feeling? I think my daddy's making waffles if you're up to it."

Quinn took a deep breath, her stomach rumbling as the delicious scent of freshly cooked waffles drifted into Rachel's bedroom through the partially open door. She was famished. "Sounds good." She smiled back but didn't move from under the covers. The bout of morning sickness she had had during the night had only made her tired and hungry instead of the usual exhausted and nauseous.

Quinn continued to watch as the other girl worked out. She never exercised at home because being one of Sue's Cheerio's was exercise enough. As part of the squad, she worked out everyday at school. She smiled at the thought of never having to complete one of the coach's gruelling routines and then frowned at the thought of missing out on the exercise that kept her trim and firm. Quinn decided that later on that day she would research the best type of exercise to do whilst pregnant and start a routine. Her routine would not start; she glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned, at six a.m. "Don't take this the wrong way," Quinn smirked as she watched the brunette. "But, you're a freak, Berry. Why do you do that to yourself so early in the morning?"

Rachel chuckled but didn't stop. "I have a very busy schedule, Quinn, and I enjoy a good workout followed by a shower and a healthy breakfast. It prepares me for the day ahead." She smiled.

"Talking about taking a shower, do you mind if I use yours?" Quinn rolled onto her back and stretched again.

"Sure." Rachel licked her lips and blushed slightly at the quick thought of the blonde being naked and soapy, under the steamy water of her shower. She was grateful that Quinn was staring at the ceiling and not at her. "There are fresh towels already in there."

Quinn pulled back the covers of the bed and slid to the side. She sat up and glanced down at the shorts and shirt she was wearing. Blonde brows furrowed and she pursed her lips as she looked over to the Capri pants she had been wearing yesterday. There was no way in which she could go to school wearing the same thing two days running.

"I have clothes if you need." Rachel pressed a couple of buttons on the elliptical and stared to move a little faster. "I'm sure … I have something that will … fit." She started to pant a little heavier.

Quinn's mouth dropped open at the suggestion. She couldn't decide if the offer was horrifying or amusing. Closing her mouth she forced a smile onto her face. "Thanks, Rach, but I have joggers in my car. I can wear those and pop home on the way to school for something more suitable." She smiled again. "I was just trying to decide on if I should change into the pants or keep on the pj's to go and fetch them."

"Oh." Rachel smiled and shrugged. "I'll ask daddy to fetch them for you while you're in the shower if you'd like?"

"Really?"

"Sure. I don't think he'd mind." The brunette swiped at the sweet beading on her brow with a small towel. She didn't mention to Quinn that it would also give her the chance to apologise to her dad and ask him if he'd play nice while Quinn was there.

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn smiled warmly before heading towards the bathroom.

……………………………………………….

Rachel finished off her routine with a cool down before going downstairs and handing her daddy the keys to Quinn's car. She asked him if he minded fetching Quinn's bag and waited for him to leave before turning to face her dad.

"I'm sorry about last night." Rachel began. "I should've explained that Quinn was upset and I didn't think it was wise for her to drive home. Nothing happened between us, I promise."

"Rachel." Ira sighed. He and Michael had been talking through most of the night and he knew that his little girl was growing up even if he didn't like it. "I'm sorry too."

"What?" Rachel blinked.

"I should have trusted you and not jumped to the wrong conclusion." Ira folded the newspaper he had been reading before his daughter had come downstairs. "Your daddy explained what happened. Is Quinn okay?"

Rachel nodded her head and swallowed hard. "She doesn't think that she deserves to be loved, dad." She whispered just in case Quinn had already finished with her shower. "Her parents … they're not like you and daddy."

Ira took a deep breath and released it slowly. "You love her?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes." As she spoke, her daddy Michael came into the kitchen with Quinn's holdall. He dropped it by the door for Rachel to take upstairs. Rachel looked first at her dad and then her daddy. "We talked and we decided that we're going to take things slow."

Ira nodded stiffly and waited for his daughter to continue.

"I asked Quinn on a date and she said yes." Rachel smiled excitedly. "We're going to date and be friends and hopefully, you'll both see that we're cute together."

Ira pursed his lips together, his brows knitting behind his spectacles. "Cute? She made you cry, Rachel." He held up his hands as Rachel huffed. "I'm sorry, I really am, but how can you forgive her so easily?"

"Because you taught me to." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "Quinn isn't like the bullies who hurt you, dad. Those guys never let up, they never said sorry and they never changed." She dropped into her chair at the table and reached out for her father's hand. "She's changed, she said sorry and she doesn't want to be the Quinn that hurt me anymore. So I forgave her and I will love her, even if she doesn't think that she deserves forgiveness or love, because you taught me to."

"To err is human to forgive is divine, Ira honey." Michael came behind his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders as a sign of support. "Let's give the girls a chance."

Ira crossed his arms but nodded anyway. "Okay." He sighed. "But if she hurts you …"

"I know, dad." Rachel gave her father a weak smile. "Just get to know her, please. You'll see that she isn't the girl she used to be."

"Fine, but the bedroom door stays open." He waited for his daughter to argue and was quite surprised when she didn't.

"Agreed."

"And …" Ira blinked, trying to think of any other rules he should enforce.

"Oh c'mon, Sweetie." Michael chuckled. "Try trusting them."

The shorter man pouted at his husband before turning back to their daughter. "So … you're going on a date?"

Rachel grinned and launched herself out of her chair so that she could hug her dad. "We're going to the movies on Friday." She explained enthusiastically. "I'm going to let Quinn choose what we see because that's sweet, right? Oh and I need money for popcorn and candy."

Michael chuckled and smiled at Ira. "I think that you should take me to see a movie and let me pick what we see." His eyes twinkled.

"But not Friday, right?" Rachel interrupted quickly.

"Right." Michael arched a brow at his daughter. "We wouldn't want to cramp your style."

"Ha-ha, Daddy. Like I even have a style." Rachel blanched. "This is my first real date."

Ira and Michael smiled at each other.

"Don't worry, Rachel." Ira squeezed Rachel's hand comfortingly. "A movie is a good choice for a first date. You'll have something to talk about."

"Right." Rachel grinned because that was what she had thought too. "Anyway, I should go give Quinn her bag so that I can take a shower."

"Is Quinn hungry this morning, Rach?" Michael questioned before the brunette raced from the kitchen.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, the morning sickness didn't leave her nauseous today … and would you make me extra for lunch? I don't think Quinn's mom makes her lunch; she always gets a salad from the school canteen and it isn't much more than lettuce which isn't exactly nutritional for a pregnant girl."

"Sure, honey." Michael grinned at his caring daughter. "Now go take that shower before you stink up the kitchen."

Rachel chuckled at her daddy's teasing. She smacked his arm and bobbed out her tongue before heading towards the kitchen door.

………………………………………….

Michael slipped into Rachel's chair and looked at his husband. "You okay?"

Ira nodded. He reached out to hold Michael's hand. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I don't either." Michael lifted Ira's hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss against his knuckles. He smirked at the smaller man. "If Rachel's got anything to do with it, I think that we'll have plenty of opportunity to get to know this new Quinn."

Ira pursed his lips, his eyes losing focus slightly as he thought over Rachel's words about Quinn's parents and what he already knew about the Fabray's from experience and from others in the community. "Maybe that's a good thing." He blinked and looked up into dark eyes. "The girl is going to need all the support she can get."

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door leading from her bedroom to her bathroom. "Quinn? I've got your bag."

Quinn pulled open the door and stood in the threshold. "Thanks." She smiled and reached out for her holdall. Blonde brows furrowed when Rachel didn't meet her halfway. "Rachel?"

Rachel snapped out of her daze and blushed wildly. "Sorry." She chewed at the corner of her lip as her eyes started to wonder again. Quinn was only wearing a towel and even though she had seen way more of Quinn that what she was seeing now, she found herself incredibly turned on by the sight before her.

"Berry," Quinn swallowed thickly. She watched as eyes, darker than normal, traced her shoulders, her chest and the top swell of her breasts. Those dark eyes then dropped to her feet and traced their way up Quinn's legs until they met fluffy towel. "Quit looking at me like that." She cleared her throat and dark eyes snapped to meet her own, the blush on tanned features becoming more pronounced.

Rachel blinked owlishly. "Sorry." She breathed.

Suddenly, Quinn grabbed for the tank top that Rachel was wearing. She pulled the brunette against her and into the bathroom. Her lips pressed against Rachel's and she moaned as Rachel kissed her back. Quinn pushed Rachel against the sink, her fingers moving up to tenderly cup the brunette's face as their lips moved together. She then let her fingers drift down, along Rachel's neck and shoulders, across her chest, briefly skirting the edge of Rachel's breasts and down further until she reached the strip of skin revealed by the short top and jogging pants that rested on her hips. Quinn groaned at the feeling of skin against her fingers.

Rachel slipped her tongue between Quinn's lips. She pulled the blonde harder against her until their bodies were flush. She grabbed onto Quinn's shoulder blades and then slid her fingers up, under damp hair, massaging her scalp as they kissed and then back down. Rachel's hand stroked over the fluffy fabric of the towel, over the swell of Quinn's ass and down until she reached the edge of the towel. Her fingers danced over Quinn's upper thighs, dragging the towel up, higher and higher.

"Oh god!" Quinn gasped as Rachel's hands caressed the crease where her thighs met her ass.

"I was just … thinking … the same thing." Rachel mouthed her way across Quinn's jaw to her ear and nibbled on the fleshy lobe. Her hands moved a little higher, gripping and then sliding lower, her fingers almost touching moist heat.

"Rach." Quinn groaned and pushed the other girl so that she could step back. "Fuck!" She hissed and ran her shaky hands through her hair. "This isn't taking it slow."

"Sorry." Rachel swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." The blonde snapped. She saw the look of hurt flash across Rachel's face and stepped forward, back into the brunette's arms. "I'm sorry. Just … wow! Who knew you were such a horn-dog, Berry. You were about to slide straight into fourth there." She shook her head but couldn't help the smirk that lifted her lips.

"Shit." Rachel grimaced at how fast she had moved. "Sorry."

Quinn arched a brow.

Rachel held up her hands in front of her and tried to step backwards but came up against the sink. "I shouldn't have done that … really. I should've asked permission or something."

Quinn stepped into Rachel's space and pressed herself against the brunette. She dipped her head, trying to catch Rachel's wild eyes with her own. "I wanted you to, Rachel." She swallowed and blushed. "If I didn't want you to, do you really think that I would've let you get as far as you did?" She took a deep breath and slowly pressed her lips to the other girl's. "If we hadn't agreed to take it slow … I probably would've let you continue."

Dark eyes snapped up. "You would?"

Quinn nodded her head before stepping away. She licked at her lips and smirked. "But we agreed … and as hard as that was, stopping, I think that it was the right choice."

"Quinn?" Rachel chewed at her lip as her eyes travelled the other girl's body. "Can you go and put some clothes on?"

Quinn felt a blush stain her own cheeks as she looked down to see that the towel was hanging a little loose and if she wasn't careful, it would drop to the floor. She tightened the towel around her. "I'll go get changed and meet you downstairs."

Rachel spun around and glared at herself in the mirror. She could've ruined everything by pushing too far, too fast. "Get a grip." She hissed to herself. "You are Rachel Berry, future Broadway starlet, not a horny boy." She shook her head, thoroughly disappointed in her own behaviour. "You can keep your hands to yourself."

"You're a freak, Berry." Quinn popped her head around the door and smirked at the brunette. She had been listening to Rachel chastising herself un-necessarily and decided that she needed to comment. "But you're an adorable freak." She gave the girl's reflection a wink before leaving a flustered Rachel to her shower.

* * *

Quinn paused outside of the door to the kitchen and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. It was the first time that she had been alone with Rachel's dads and she was a little worried, especially after finding out that the little Mr. Berry wasn't pleased that she had spent the night.

Quinn would've waited for Rachel in her bedroom but she didn't want to risk a repeat performance of earlier if Rachel came out of the bathroom clothed in only a towel. She thought it safer to remove herself from temptations way. She had told Rachel that the physical side of their relationship would come a lot easier than the friendship and she had been right. Quinn remembered now how easily they fit together and how sexy she had found the petite brunette, especially when the brunette's eyes were eclipsed with lust.

There had always been a spark of something between them and it had taken a drunken encounter for both she and Rachel to recognise that spark as a strong attraction. For most of their teenaged years, they had been acting like the little boy who pulled the girl's pigtails because he really liked her. They had always snipped and needled at each other, trying to get a reaction, any reaction. Quinn had been the one to take the bitchiness further. She had intentional set out to hurt Rachel on several occasions, just to see the shine in dark eyes, the flush of colour to Rachel's tanned face or the angry stamp of her foot. The reactions made Quinn's pulse rocket and she truly came to enjoy the feeling. It wasn't until Puck's party that Quinn realised that Rachel could make her pulse quicken in a much more pleasurable way.

Quinn stepped into the kitchen and smiled nervously at the tall Mr. Berry standing in his spot by the stove.

"Quinn!" Michael grinned widely. "Good morning."

"Morning, Mr. Berry." Quinn liked this friendly man. He seemed so warm and straightforward, very much like Rachel. She had the feeling of 'what you see is what you get' from this Mr. Berry.

"Sit." He pointed towards the chair she had occupied the day before. "I hope you're hungry. I'm making waffles with my new waffle iron."

Quinn moved around the table, smiling gently at little Mr. Berry. "Morning, Mr. Berry."

"Good morning, Quinn." Ira smiled at the young blonde. "I hope you're not going to disappoint Michael, he's very excited about that waffle iron."

Quinn shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"Of course Quinn wouldn't dream of turning down one of my waffles." Michael winked at the girl. "Rachel already said that she was hungry." A frown suddenly appeared on dark features. "Unless you don't like waffles. You like waffles, don't you Quinn?"

Quinn chewed her lip as she tried not to giggle at tall Mr. Berry's pout. "I like waffles."

"Good. One waffle or two, dear?" Michael flipped a huge golden waffle onto a plate and handed it to his husband. "We have butter, powered sugar, cream and a variety of syrups. Rachel prefers the fruity kind."

"I'll have one please, Mr. Berry. Plain, thank you." Quinn watched as he poured more batter into the iron.

Ira poured maple syrup onto his breakfast and began to cut it into bite sized chunks. "Don't you like syrup, Quinn? I'm sure we have chocolate sauce if you'd prefer."

Quinn worried at the corner of her lip with sharp teeth. "It's not that I don't like it, I'm not really allowed to eat anything like that." She saw the small man frown. "My mother doesn't let me eat certain foods. I was a little … chunky as a toddler. She thinks I have the fat gene and Coach Sylvester likes us hungry so she approved of the diet that mom put me on." She shrugged her shoulders, it was normal for her.

Michael neared the table. He looked down at the slender teenager before arching his brow at Ira and then looking back. "Sweetie," He placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder. The girl's eating habits didn't seem to have done her any harm, but they could be unsuitable for a growing teenager who was also pregnant. "The little girl you're carrying is going to take a lot out of you. You need to eat properly or else you're going to get sick." He glanced at his husband again and received an encouraging smile. Ira always knew what he was thinking, sometimes even before he did. "We normally eat cereal or pancakes, the waffles are a treat because I wanted to check out my new iron, but you are welcome to breakfast whenever you like, everyday if you want. We don't mind and I'm sure that Rachel won't either. I'm also going to give Rachel a packed lunch for you. If there is anything that you don't like, please let us know."

Quinn swallowed, her hazel eyes fell to the table in front of her. This family, these people she hardly knew, were so kind to her and she was so confused.

"Quinn?" Ira reached out for the teenager's hand and waited for watery eyes to meet his. "Perhaps its time to tell your parents about the pregnancy?"

The blonde felt her chin tremble. She shook her head. "I can't." Quinn swallowed convulsively, trying to hold back the tears. "They'll kick me out … or worse, force me to terminate."

"You don't know that, sweetie." Michael smoothed wavy strands away from Quinn's face and tucked them behind her ears. "You should give them a chance."

"You don't know them." Quinn choked on a sob. "My dad uses religion to enforce his bigotry and intolerance of anything that he doesn't deem right or normal and my mom … she drinks a lot and agrees with everything he says … and never stands up to him." She swiped at the tears streaming down her face. "He'll disown me … throw me out on the streets … before he admits to anyone, including himself … that he has a … pregnant teenaged daughter …" Quinn buried her face in her hands. "Who's probably … more than … a little gay." She started to cry even harder when she felt the arms of both Mr. Berry's wrap around her, trying to comfort her.

"All these years," Ira huffed as he rubbed his hand up and down Quinn's arm. "Russell Fabray is still an idiot. I can't believe he never changed."

"You knew … my dad?" Quinn hiccupped.

Ira nodded. "I went to school with him." He sighed softly as he wiped away the young girl's tears with his thumbs. "I'd hoped that he'd change as he got older and had a family of his own. It doesn't look like he did."

"He's always been so proud of me." Quinn sniffled. "Now he's going to hate me."

Ira took a deep breath, trying to hold in everything that he wanted to say about Russell Fabray but wasn't suitable for his daughter's ears. He wanted to tell Quinn that Russell wasn't a father if he could hate his own child. Ira thumbed at the tears leaking from his own eyes as memories of a much younger Rusty Fabray invaded his thoughts. "What ever happens, Honey, you have Rachel … and now you have us too."

Hazel eyes met little Mr. Berry's liquid gaze. "I'm so sorry … for whatever he did to you. I'm sorry."

"That's not your apology to make, Quinn." Ira smiled at the blonde. "But thank you for the thought."

Quinn ducked her head. Trying to rein in her emotions was particularly difficult now that she was pregnant. She felt as though she could cry at the drop of a hat and keep going until she had cried a lifetime of tears. Pregnancy hormones running amok had a lot to answer for. She wiped at her face as best she could before looking back up. "I think I need to go wash my face again."

Ira nodded. "You go do that, Sweetie."

"Could you tell Rachel …" Michael's smile was somewhat sad as he looked at his husband and the young blonde. "… That your breakfasts will be on the table in ten?" He decided to give the girls a little time together and turned out the cooked waffle for himself before pouring enough batter in the iron for both girls.

"Will do, Mr. Berry." Quinn tucked her hair behind her ears and slowly stood from the table.

"And it's Michael and Ira." Michael called as Quinn left the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey." Rachel's smile faltered when she saw Quinn's tear stained face in the reflection of her mirror. She put down her hair brush and turned to face the other girl. "What's going on? What happened? Are you okay?"

Quinn couldn't help the shudder that wracked her body as the tears started to fall again. She opened her arms for the shorter girl as Rachel rushed across the room. "I … really … like your dads." Quinn buried her face against the brunettes shoulder and sobbed. "Why can't … my family … be like yours? I might … not have turned out like I did if they were."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Quinn." Rachel ran her hand up and down Quinn's spine. The blonde was shaking in her arms and she didn't really know what to do. "You're perfect, hear me?"

"You're … a freak, Berry." Quinn sniffled.

Rachel chuckled softly. "An adorable freak, right?"

The blonde nodded her head and slowly lifted her face so that she could look into concerned eyes. "Sorry." She swiped at her nose. "I'm such a mess."

"I think you're beautiful."

Rachel's smile wasn't her usual all out grin, it was gentle and warm and Quinn felt her heart skip in response. She pressed a quick kiss to the brunette's lips and gave her a little smile. "Freak." She sighed. "Will you wait while I go wash my face again?"

Rachel nodded but instead of waiting in her bedroom, she followed Quinn into the bathroom. She stood besides the sink as Quinn filled the basin with warm water. "What did they say to upset you like that?" She wasn't pleased that one or both of her dads had made Quinn cry.

Quinn splashed her face with water. "It wasn't them." She washed her aching eyes and swilled several handfuls of the warm water over her face. "Your dads are great, Rach." Quinn's sigh was more than a little wistful.

"You sure?" Rachel arched a brow that the blonde didn't see as she patted a towel against her cheeks. She knew that her dad wasn't very happy with the way that things had developed between them. He had cried when she had told him that she had lost her virginity and that she had been intoxicated at the time. When she told him that she was confused about her feelings and that Quinn refused to talk to her about that night, he became more angry than upset.

Quinn nodded her head and dropped the towel next to the sink. She swallowed against the threat of emotion as she thought of just how special Rachel's two dads were. They cared. She wasn't there's and still, they cared. She was the big bad Quinn Fabray who had bullied their daughter to tears and then taken her innocence, yet they offered her the warmth and light that she didn't get from her own parents.

Quinn knew, first hand, what her parents were capable of. She had experienced their abandonment and exile once before in the other now and she knew deep down that they would, and will do it again. Her parents were one of the many things that hadn't changed between then and now. "Fuck." Quinn gasped as tears erupted from her eyes.

Rachel blinked quickly, more than a little surprised that the blonde was crying again. She reached out and pulled Quinn into her, rocking slowly. Rachel pressed a lingering kiss to the side of Quinn's face, tasting the saltiness of tears on her lips. She gently lifted Quinn's face with her fingers and kissed both of her cheeks and then her forehead. She really didn't know how to help the girl because she didn't know what had caused the tears in the first place. If Quinn hadn't been so upset, she would've marched downstairs and demanded an explanation from her fathers.

Quinn sucked in a shuddery breath as Rachel's lips moved against the corner of her mouth. "Rachel?" She turned her head a little until her lips murmured over Rachel's "Please?"

Rachel pushed her mouth against Quinn's. She licked at the seam of her lips and surged forward as Quinn moaned, her tongue slipping past lips and teeth. She could feel hands fisted in her hair, making sure that she couldn't move away from the hungry kiss. Rachel wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist, holding the other girl to her.

A knock to the open door forced the two girls apart.

Rachel looked up with wide eyes as her daddy arched a brow. Quinn stared down at the floor.

"Your breakfast is ready." Michael flicked his gaze towards the embarrassed blonde and shook his head at his daughter.

"I need to wash my face again." Quinn muttered and moved quickly towards the bathroom without raising her eyes from the carpet until she had shut the door behind her.

Michael sighed heavily. "I thought that you two were going to take it slow?"

"It was just a kiss, Daddy." Rachel crossed her arms in front of her.

"That was more than just a kiss, Hon'."

Rachel chewed at her lip, her dark eyes falling from her father's. "She was crying." Her voice became less certain. "I didn't know what to do."

Michael crossed the room and pulled Rachel into a hug. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "You could've just held her, Sweetie. I know first hand that you give very good hugs."

"I wanted to kiss her." Rachel exhaled softly. "I wanted to make her happy and I wanted her to know that she's loved."

"You could've told her." Michael gave his daughter a gentle squeeze. "I don't want either of you to start confusing sex with affection. Quinn is frightened and pregnant and she needs you, Rachel. She needs a friend who will hold her and talk to her and be there for her, not someone who tries to jump her to make her feel better whenever she cries."

Dark eyes snapped up. "It's not like that."

"I'm sure it's not." Michael took a step back so that Rachel didn't get a crick in her neck from glaring at him. "But it could easily turn into that if you aren't careful." He smoothed the hair away from his daughter's face. "Sex isn't the foundation on which you want to base a relationship, Sweetie."

Rachel swallowed hard, her lips pressed into a thin line. She knew that her father was right, but it was very hard to admit it. She was in love with Quinn and she wanted Quinn so much that she ached. She wanted it all and she wanted it now.

It was Quinn who wasn't ready.

Rachel scowled at her fathers smirk. He had always been able to read the emotions on her face. She hadn't told him that he was right and that she was sorry, he had seen it all flicker across her expressive features.

"Your breakfasts are getting cold." Michael chuckled softly as he turned to leave the bedroom.

Rachel's huff turned into a small smile when she turned to find Quinn with her back to the bathroom door. "You heard?"

Quinn nodded her head. She had spent the last couple of minutes staring into the mirror and listening to everything that the tall Mr. Berry said. He was right of course. Quinn didn't know what love felt like anymore but she could see it so clearly in Rachel's eyes whenever she touched her. "Slow?"

Rachel nodded. "Very … slow." She smirked and beckoned Quinn closer. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were rimmed with red but Rachel still thought that Quinn was beautiful. "I might not even kiss you goodnight after our first date."

The corners of Quinn's lips lifted into a smile. "Don't be a tease, Berry."

Rachel reached out for Quinn's hand and laced their fingers. "Is this okay?"

Quinn nodded. It felt strange to hold the brunette's hand; she was more used to bigger hands with thicker fingers. Holding Rachel's hand was way more comfortable. She licked at her lips and looked over into warm brown eyes. "Would you mind if I picked you up for school in a morning?"

Dark brows furrowed in confusion.

"Michael and Ira said that I could come over for breakfast whenever I wanted." Quinn blushed. "I could take you to school, instead of one of your dads."

"Michael and Ira?" Rachel's eyes widened in surprise as the blonde used her fathers' names instead of calling them both Mr. Berry. "Breakfast? What did I miss?"

Quinn shrugged, feigning nonchalance for the emotion fest that her alone time with the two men had become.

"You want to drive me to school in a morning? Every morning?" Rachel continued to puzzle.

Quinn chewed on the corner of her lip and nodded. It would be stupid and rude for her to drive to school from the Berry's and not take Rachel with her. It would also be a good way for her to get to know Rachel without the risk of them not going slow.

Rachel's smile widened. "They like you." She slipped her fingers from Quinn's and clapped her hands together. "They really like you."

Quinn shook her head but couldn't help smiling. "C'mon, Berry. Let's go downstairs before my waffle gets cold and your little dad comes searching for us."

* * *

TBC

I'm all flu'd up and in need of much love for part 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **When You Wish Upon a Star pt6**  
**

Ira Berry pulled Quinn to one side as she was about to leave the Berry home.

Rachel was waiting on the doorstep for her ride and frowned as her dad asked the blonde for a moment of her time. "Dad? We're going to be late for school."

"I'll just be a second, Sweetie." He turned to fully face Quinn and reached out to give the slightly taller girl a hug.

Ira couldn't claim to know what it was like to grow up in such a repressive environment as the teen in front of him, but he had spent many hours listening as his husband talked about his own childhood.

Michael had been raised by strict Baptist parents that violently disapproved of his obvious sexuality. Even as an exploring child playing dress up with his cousins, Michael would receive a beating if ever he edged towards the feminine. As a shy teenager, his dark good looks often attracted unwanted attention and his father pushed him to date the pretty girls who came calling, but he wasn't interested. Michael Asher Junior was dragged from his home at fourteen by his mother after a particularly heated argument with his father about a boy he had been caught kissing. His mother feared for his life and so asked her sister to take Michael.

Jackie Hack was nothing like Michael's father but she wasn't warm and welcoming either. She had four children of her own to take care of and didn't need another mouth to feed. Michael went to work and he went to school. At eighteen, Michael walked out of his Aunt Jackie's and never looked back.

Ira, on the other hand, had lost his father at an early age, so early that he barely remembered his grouchy but kindly papa. He had been raised by his mother and older sister. Ira's mama had always been about love above everything else and he had always been able to talk to her and his sister. His sexuality was never an issue with them because they loved unconditionally. They were there for him when he came home from school crying because Rusty Fabray had told him that he was going to burn in hell for being a queer. His mama told him that the other boy was an idiot and that God loved everyone regardless of gender, skin colour, religion and sexuality. Ira's sister Adar broke Rusty's nose for his nasty comment and told him that she wouldn't be his secret anymore. It was a few months later, as she cleaned the cut on his nose from where Rusty had broken his glasses, that Addy spoke about not understanding how she ever fell for the uptight Catholic boy.

Ira had been bullied relentlessly at school, even more so when Addy graduated, but he always had people at home who loved and comforted him.

"I know that I haven't been very supportive of your relationship with Rachel, Quinn, but I wanted you to know that you're welcome here any time you want." Ira Berry looked into hazel eyes.

"Just as long as the bedroom door stays open." Quinn nodded seriously and was surprised at the small but genuine smile that the little Mr. Berry gave her.

Ira repeated Quinn's nod. "I just wanted you to know that if you need any help at all, with anything … or if you needed to talk to someone, you have Rachel and you have us."

Quinn could feel her lip start to tremble again so she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the shorter man noting that he was only slightly taller than his daughter. "You're going to make me cry again." She sniffled.

"I didn't mean to, Sweetie." Ira rubbed at her back and watched as Rachel neared them. He smiled at his daughter's protectiveness and stepped back. "When you talk to them ... your parents … if you need or want someone with you, you only have to ask."

"I'll be there." Rachel lifted her chin as two pairs of eyes met hers.

"Rach." Quinn sighed. She didn't want to expose Rachel to her father's hatred.

A dark brow arched. "Don't argue with me, Quinn. She's my baby too and I should be there by your side."

The two girls glanced over at Ira, waiting to see if he had anything to say about the baby situation.

Ira shrugged his shoulders and shook his head at Quinn. "I wouldn't argue with her, Hon'. If Rachel gets something in her head then there's no stopping her."

Quinn couldn't help the small smirk on her lips. She could stop Rachel, she just didn't want to.

Rachel took the blonde's smile as acquiescence and nodded sharply. "Okay then, now that that's sorted, I think we should go to school."

The blonde and Ira gave each other a quick look and a small smile.

"See you, Mr. Berry." Quinn waved as she started to walk along the path leading to her car.

"It's Ira."

Rachel arched a dark brow. "I thought he already told you to call him that."

"He did." Quinn replied with a shrug. "It's just taking a little getting used to. Seems disrespectful somehow and I know that's stupid because he told me to call him Ira, but I like your dads."

"I think they like you too, Quinn."

* * *

The car ride to school was mostly silent. Conversation was stilted and awkward. Both girls had plenty to say and ask but neither knew where to start. They were supposed to be working on a friendship but for some reason being stuck in a car together, forced into talking for talking's sake was uncomfortable. It seemed so much easy when they were back at Rachel's.

The brunette had waited in the car whilst Quinn jogged up the path leading to her home. Quinn's mother was still at home and she didn't want to expose Rachel to the early morning snippiness.

Mrs. Fabray was at her worst in the morning; suffering most from her crave of alcohol until brunch at ten thirty. It was at this time when Judy Fabray was her nastiest, especially towards Quinn. Every bad thing about Judy's appearance, stretch marks, sagging breasts, wrinkles, all having to be fixed by surgery or Botox, was Quinn's fault. It was Quinn who caused the arguments between Judy and Russell, even though Quinn had no idea why it was her fault that Judy had spent seven hundred dollars on a pair of shoes. Quinn got the blame for everything.

Up until she started High school, Quinn would kneel by her bed before going down to breakfast and pray to God that her mother had already had that special glass of orange juice that she wasn't allowed to sip from. She hadn't understood how someone could be so mean in a morning and yet be all hugs and kisses when she returned from school.

Quinn's mom hadn't even looked at her when she entered the house and ran upstairs to change her clothes for school.

"We had a phone call from your coach, Quinn." Mrs. Fabray spoke as her daughter came back into the kitchen. She stared out of the window overlooking the back garden. "Your father would like to know why you have quit the Cheerio's."

Quinn chewed at her lower lip, unsure as to what to say to her mother.

Judy Fabray turned on her heel and glared at Quinn. "What am I supposed to tell your father, Quinn?" She slowly looked her daughter up and down before settling on hazel eyes. "Is this about a boy?"

Quinn shook her head quickly. "I … I don't want to be a Cheerio." She swallowed hard.

Judy narrowed her eyes. "This isn't about what you want, Quinn." The older woman snapped. "It's what's expected of you. You are a Fabray."

Blinking quickly, Quinn had no idea what to say in response. She knew that both her mother and father pushed her to become a cheerleader, just like they had encouraged her older sister. She was sure that if she had been born a boy, they would have forced her into football, but being a cheerleader, especially head cheerleader, was the top of the popularity totem pole for a girl in High school. It was all about status and Quinn had just given all of that up.

"Coach Sylvester will be waiting for you to join practise this morning." Judy turned her back on her daughter and took a sip of her juice. "Do not disappoint us, Quinn."

The young blonde bit down on her tongue before she said something that she wasn't ready to say. "I'm going to be late for school." Quinn muttered before leaving quickly. Rachel was waiting for her and now was not the time to start an argument with her mother.

…………………………………………………

Rachel glanced over at Quinn as she put her car into park. "Thanks for the ride." She sighed softly and reached for the door handle. The silence had become uncomfortable since leaving the Fabray residence. She had tried to ask Quinn what had happened, but Quinn had shaken her head.

Quinn reached out for the brunette's sleeve and gave a little tug. She had seen Santana and Brittany watching them as soon as she had pulled onto school premises. "Sorry." Quinn muttered quickly.

"Quinn," Rachel smiled softly. "Are you okay?" She turned in her seat so that she could see Quinn fully.

Sighing heavily, Quinn's eyes caught Santana and Brittany walking over towards them.

The brunette glanced over her shoulder, a little shocked when Brittany waved at her. Rachel waved quickly and then turned back to Quinn.

"My mom was just being a bitch." Quinn chewed at her lower lip. "They want me back on the Cheerio's."

Rachel reached out for Quinn's hand and laced their fingers. She didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet.

"Is it so wrong that I really don't want to go home tonight?" Watery hazel eyes lifted to warm brown.

"Then don't go home." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "Come back with me. My dads said that you're welcome anytime."

"I can't keep avoiding them." Quinn swallowed thickly. "They'll want to know why I quit the Cheerio's. It's all going to come out soon and then they'll kick me out."

"You don't know that." Rachel sighed. "They could surprise you. You said that things were different. They might react differently."

Quinn shook her head. She knew. "They aren't different; they're the same, Rachel. Every little thing about them is exactly the same."

Rachel took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "Then tell them. If it's not going to make a difference, tell them." The brunette gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Quinn's slender hand. "You aren't alone this time. Get it over with, tell them and then you can come home with me."

"They're my parents, Rachel." Quinn breathed. "Why can't they … love me unconditionally? It's not fair."

Rachel was just about to pull the blonde girl into her arms when a sharp knock to the window caused her to jump. She felt Quinn pull her hand from Rachel's as hazel eyes looked past her shoulder and out of the car.

"I can't." Quinn swallowed thickly. "I'm not ready to give them up just yet." He eyes focused on Santana standing outside of the car with her arms crossed over her chest, but her words were for Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Okay, Quinn. Whenever you're ready" She didn't claim to understand why Quinn would want to wait, but she would be there for her, whatever she wanted.

……………………………………….

Getting a glare from Santana as she exited the car, Rachel said thanks for the ride and quickly headed towards the school entrance. Finn was waiting on the steps as she climbed them.

"You didn't call."

Dark eyes widened in surprise at Finn's disappointed scowl. For a second, he reminded her of her daddy, towering above her. "I'm sorry, Finn. I must admit that I totally forgot that I was supposed to call you. Things were a little 'up in the air' last night and it slipped my mind."

"Quinn, huh?" Finn shrugged off Rachel's apology. It wasn't that big of a deal that she hadn't called him; it was just that if Rachel said she was going to do something, she did it and it had actually worried him when she hadn't called.

"Quinn, what?" Rachel quickly glanced up at the tall boy as they walked the school corridors towards her locker. Turning back, she lifted her head and straightened her shoulders.

Finn smirked. "The girl you like." He leaned down and spoke quietly so that no one else could hear. "It's Quinn, isn't it?"

Rachel pursed her lips but didn't reply.

"C'mon, Rach. I know you." Finn chuckled. "I have never seen you so freaked when Quinn flaked out in practise." His smirk widened. "Rachel and Quinn, sitting in a tree." He teased only to receive a slap to his arm.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her friend. "Fine. I like Quinn."

"And?" Finn smiled at getting the confession, it had been easier than he thought.

"And?" Rachel arched a dark brow before huffing. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. We're going to see where things go."

"So you two haven't?" He waggled his eyebrows and grinned toothily.

"Oh, we have." Rachel admitted frankly. "But circumstances have changed and we have both decided that if we want to make something viable and long lasting between us then we want a relationship based on friendship rather than sex."

"Sex?" Finn choked. He hadn't expected Rachel to answer him, he'd only been teasing. He blinked rapidly. "Too much information, Rach."

"You asked." Rachel smirked. Finn of all people should have known that she would have given a straight answer. If he didn't want to know, he shouldn't have asked.

Finn shook his head at his friend. He spotted Puck up ahead. "I gotta go talk football." He nodded towards the end of the hall so that Rachel knew he was meeting Puck and not just bailing out in case things got embarrassing. "You want to have lunch together?"

Rachel looked back towards the entrance just as Quinn strolled through the doors. She was walking with Santana and Brittany but didn't seem to be taking part in their conversation. Sighing softly, she looked up at her ex-boyfriend. "I'd love to have lunch with you, Finn."

"You sure?" Finn had noticed Rachel's glance towards Quinn. "You want to check with Quinn first?"

Rachel shook her head. "She's probably going to eat with Santana and Brittany like she always does."

"Okay then. See you later." Finn's smile faltered as he was caught by the arm before he could walk away. He turned back around, his eyes falling to the small brunette.

"Don't tell anyone I told you about Quinn and me." Rachel chewed at her lip. "It's supposed to be just us for now."

"Okay." Finn shrugged. He kind of liked being the man Rachel trusted with her secrets. "Lunch time?"

Rachel nodded in reply. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Quinn arched a fine blonde brow at her friends as Brittany whispered something into Santana's ear that made the Latina blush wildly. She shook her head, used to the pair by now. Hazel eyes caught sight of Rachel Berry as she marched down the hallway towards the girls' bathroom. She was smiling and looked to be in a world of her own, and Quinn wondered at what had put that smile on the other girls face. Her focus dropped suddenly as Rachel's hands smoothed the fabric of her blouse and then down to her skirt.

Rachel was wearing one of her shorter skirts and Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of her legs. She hadn't really been all that aware of Rachel's body before, she hadn't ever gotten past the plaid to notice how toned Rachel's legs were. Now, she remembered those legs hooked over her hips, squeezing her tightly and pulling her closer.

Santana nudged Quinn with a scowl on her face.

Quinn blinked, forcibly tearing her eyes away from Rachel and noticed as Santana's frown morphed into a devious smirk. Hazel eyes darted in the direction of Santana's gaze in time to see Dave Karofsky rounding the corner holding a slushie. He was heading towards Rachel.

"Stop him." Quinn ground out between her teeth as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Santana.

"What?"

"I asked you to stop Karofsky." Quinn swallowed hard. The longer they argued, the less chance Rachel had of avoiding the icy beverage being thrown at her. "Please, S … for me?"

Santana stared disbelievingly at her oldest friend before throwing her hands into the air. "Fine, but you owe me big for this one, Q … and I want an explanation."

The blonde glared back at Santana. "An explanation for what?"

Santana's dark brow arched. Her friend had quit the Cheerio's, her popularity was in jeopardy and she had seemingly made a friend of Rachel Fucking Berry. Hell really must have frozen over and someone had failed to inform her.

"Santana! Do it now." Quinn hissed as the hockey player neared Rachel with every second they wasted. She itched to be the one to stop him, but that was a little too much too soon and at least she could keep Santana from telling everyone that she had stopped the jock from the slushie attack.

Santana Lopez huffed and shook her head before spinning on her heel and heading across the tiled hall. "Berry!" She called out. She sent Dave Karofsky a sharp glare and then smirked as he turned around and went the other way.

Rachel's brow furrowed. "Santana, how can I help you?" She asked dubiously. The dark skinned girl hardly ever approached her without Brittany or a slushie, but at the moment, she had neither.

Santana forced a smile onto her face and shrugged. "I just wanted to say nice …" She looked the short brunette up and down, hoping for something to compliment. Sighing, she forced her smile a little wider. "Blouse." She almost choked on the word and was grateful when Brittany sidled up next to her.

"Hey, Rach." Brittany's smile was genuine as she spoke to the much shorter brunette. "You want to join us for lunch? Quinn will be there."

Santana wanted to kick her best friend for the invitation until she noticed the slow blush creeping across Berry's chipmunk cheeks.

"Did Quinn ask you to invite me?" Rachel clasped her hands together in front of her.

Brittany shook her head in the negative. "No, but I'm sure that she won't mind, you did take care of her yesterday after all."

Rachel couldn't hide the disappointment from her voice. "I'm sorry, Brittany, I've already made arrangements to have lunch with Finn."

Brittany shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe another time?"

"Sure, Brittany." Rachel nodded with a warm smile.

"Okay then." Santana beamed. "See you, Berry." She hooked her arm with Brittany's and walked her friend away from Rachel. She only arched her brow at the blonde until Rachel ducked into the bathroom and out of earshot, not that she'd have normally waited until the girl couldn't hear, but Quinn had taken some sort of perverse interest in Rachel Berry. "You shouldn't have asked her to join us, B. What if she'd said yes?"

"She's nice, S." Brittany shrugged her shoulders again. "You should get to know her like Quinn is."

"Talking of our ex-captain," Santana's dark eyes searched around her, looking for the blonde she had left by the lockers. She wanted her explanation and it'd better be good. "Where is she?" Quinn was gone.

Brittany turned on her heel, spinning slowly in a full circle, before blue eyes settled back on her friend. "She was here just."

Now Santana was more than curious. She was intrigued. It looked as though Quinn was avoiding her, but she would catch up to Quinn and when she did, she wanted to know why Quinn had suddenly started to be nice to the social pariah that was Rachel Berry.

* * *

"Quinn!" Rachel startled. She was shuffling her sheet music into a neat pile and very nearly sent it flying around her at the interruption.

"Shush." Quinn hissed as she glanced up and down the hall outside of the music room. The blonde was being stalked by her ex-coach and now Santana too. She didn't know who to be more wary of.

Rachel arched a fine brow at being silenced. "I don't appreciate being shushed, Quinn. I'm not a noisy child." She huffed as she slipped the papers into a folder and stood away from the piano she had been practising at.

Quinn sighed in relief at not being noticed. She pulled her head back into the room and closed the door behind her. "Sorry." She spoke sheepishly. "I'm just starting to get sick of having to hide."

"Ms. Sylvester?" Rachel pursed her lips in irritation. "I haven't had the time to write my letter to the school board yet, but I will, tonight." She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to think of a more immediate solution to Sue Sylvester's hounding of Quinn. "I'll go and have a word with Principal Figgins. He's always been very receptive of my previous complaints against teachers, especially when I pointed out that my father was an attorney."

Blonde brows scrunched together in confusion. "Neither of your dads is an attorney." Quinn couldn't help but smirk at Rachel's devious smile and shrug of her shoulders. The girl certainly knew how to get what she wanted. Quinn shook her head and crossed the room to stand nearer the piano. "Anyway, it's not the coach. I managed to avoid her when Brittany started to complain about Figgins cutting the Cheerio's waxing budget. She's not happy at being the one who lifts Missy Broad. The girl refuses to wear her spankies and the view is not a nice one." She shuddered. "It's Santana who's looking for me now."

"Why would Santana be looking for you?" Rachel's brow furrowed. She took a step closer to Quinn.

Sighing softly, Quinn reached out and tugged the brunette a little closer still. She slipped her fingers between the buttons of Rachel's blouse just so that she could touch the warm skin beneath. "She suspects that something is going on between us."

Rachel couldn't help the smirk that lifted the corners of her lips as Quinn stroked her stomach. "Whatever would give her that impression?"

Quinn chewed at the corner of her lip, trying to bite down the small smile. Whenever she was near Rachel, she had an overwhelming urge to touch her. "I want to tell her what's going on, Rachel." Quinn's voice was almost a whisper as she spoke. "Santana has been through some of this with Brittany, she'll understand."

"Santana doesn't like me, Quinn." Rachel let out a sharp breath and found herself clutching at the other girls hips, pulling her into her.

Quinn blinked. "It doesn't matter. I like you and that's all that counts."

Rachel's smile widened at the words. "I like you too."

The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Everything." Quinn's hazel eyes fell to Rachel's mouth and she licked at her lips. "The wish … you … and the baby." She dipped the tip of her finger into the other girl's belly button and swallowed hard at Rachel's breathy gasp.

"Quinn." Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, stifling the need to reach out and kiss Quinn, for the moment. "Do you want me to be there with you?"

Quinn shook her head and took a deep breath. "Thanks, but I don't think Santana would be very receptive if you were there." She smoothed her fingers as low as she could between the confines of buttons, feeling the baby soft skin beneath Rachel's naval and the taught elastic of practical panties. "She opens up, sometimes, when it's just us and I need her to be open when I tell her everything."

Rachel reached out to smooth blonde hair away from hazel eyes before dropping her hands back to Quinn's hips. She wondered if Quinn realised that she was opening up to her, being a friend even as she was copping a feel. It was strange how Quinn could be so distant one second and then sort to touch and talk to her, the next. Rachel was almost sure that this side of Quinn was unconscious because if she tried to force a conversation with the blonde, Quinn would shut down or freak out.

Quinn learned into Rachel's touch. "I think I'm gonna ask her to come home with me after school. A sleepover." She could feel the other girl stiffen slightly. "If she's there, then my mom and dad won't pressure me into joining the Cheerio's. They won't say a thing in front of Santana."

Rachel nodded her acceptance of the explanation but still felt a little uncomfortable at Quinn and Santana spending the night together.

"Relax, Rach." Quinn pressed a kiss to the frown on Rachel's forehead. "I've no interest in Santana beyond friendship." She huffed. "It's you that I can't seem to keep my hands off." She pulled her fingers from the other girl's shirt and immediately felt the loss of not being able to feel Rachel's warmth.

As Quinn made to take a step backwards, Rachel, smirking, pulled Quinn's hips towards her. "I don't mind that you like to touch me, Quinn, and considering everything that has happened between us so far, I think that you touching my stomach is rather chaste in comparison. Don't stop if you don't want to, just ..."

"Keep the door open?" She grinned widely as Rachel chuckled.

Rachel nodded. "Keep the door open." She licked at her lips before surging forward to press their lips together.

* * *

School was over for the day and Quinn was standing by her car, waiting. Santana still hadn't caught up to her even though Quinn had stopped hiding after spending her lunch with Rachel in the music room.

"Are you going to explain to me what's going on with you and the she-male or am I going to have to ask Berry?"

Quinn jumped and clutched at her chest. She spun around to see Santana leaning over the top of her car, arms resting on the roof. Quinn had expected to see her friend exiting the school with Brittany, through the main doors, not for her to sneak up from behind. "Damn it, S. Don't ever do that again." The blonde glared.

Santana smirked and started to drum her fingers impatiently.

Quinn took a deep breath, hoping to calm the erratic beat of her heart. "And don't call Rachel that. She is not a she-male."

"See?" Santana huffed as she pushed against the car and walked around it until she was standing in front of Quinn. She shook her head, not understanding what was going on. "This is what I mean, Q. You asked me to back off, you don't like me calling her names and you even made me stop a slushie attack on her. That's the highlight of my crappy day, Q …" She pushed her finger into Quinn's chest. "… and you had me stop it." Santana narrowed her eyes. "Tell me the truth, Fabray. Are you gay for Berry?"

Quinn swallowed hard, her eyes widening. She didn't want to have this conversation here, in the middle of the school car park as other student's passed them by. "I'm pregnant." She hissed.

Santana's mouth opened and then closed before opening again. "What?" Quinn Fabray was President of the Celibacy Club. She wouldn't even let Finn Hudson get to second base under the shirt when they were dating and, as far as Santana knew, Quinn hadn't dated anyone since, except for maybe the singing midget.

Quinn wrapped an arm around her waist and blinked rapidly. "I'm pregnant, S. It happened at Puck's party and Rachel's involved." She spoke quickly. "I wanted to tell you." She could see Rachel talking to Finn over by the steps, probably apologising for not meeting him for lunch.

"Is it Puck's?" Santana grimaced at the idea of her friend being touched by the man-whore that was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. The boy could not keep it in his pants and was probably diseased.

"No. Never." Quinn shook her head wildly. "Eww." She pulled a disgusted face and shook her head again to try and clear the vile imagery that Santana had put in her mind.

"Then who?" The Latina would've been amused by Quinn's reaction if she wasn't so puzzled.

"I know I'm asking a lot," Quinn chewed at her lip, hazel eyes darting behind Santana to see Rachel give Finn a quick hug before he strolled over to Mike and she headed towards them. "But, can we talk about this somewhere that isn't here?"

"Where?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"My house?" Quinn smiled weakly. "I'll tell you everything, I promise."

Santana stared into hazel eyes. She could see that there was something else that the blonde was hiding, so she continued to stare until Quinn started to fidget.

"My parents are going to try to force me back onto the squad and if you came home with me then they'll leave me alone." Quinn took a deep breath and continued. "I can't be a Cheerio anymore because I'm pregnant and I can't tell them that because then they'll kick me out. Please come home with me or else I might have to spend the night at Rachel's again, just to avoid the shit storm that my mother and father will rain down on me and it's not that I don't like spending the night with Rachel, it's just that things might go too far and then I'll end up ruining things like I always do." She stopped and suddenly realised that she might have revealed more than she intended to at that time.

Santana continued to stare as she tried to sort out the rant that had been her friend's words. "So, you really are gay for Treasure Trail?"

"Don't call her that." Quinn scowled.

"Fine." Santana held up her hands. "Relax, Q. I wouldn't want you popping a sprog on my sneakers."

"I don't think that there's much chance of that happening, Santana." Rachel huffed. She had clearly heard the last part of the conversation as she neared the pair. "But I do agree with you when you suggested that Quinn should calm down. It's not good for her or the baby to become irate." She gently slipped Quinn's heavy satchel from her shoulder and carried it around to the other side of the car. She waited for the blonde to open the doors and eased herself inside.

"Hey!" Santana bent at the waist and tapped on the window. "I do not ride in the back, Berry."

"That's not what Brittany said." Rachel threw over her shoulder before turning to face forward. She would not be giving her seat up for Santana Lopez.

Santana gasped as she straightened quickly. "Q?"

"Don't make me choose between you, S. Please." Quinn held her breath and tugged open the door next to the driver's, she held it open for her friend.

Santana huffed. She pulled out her cell phone, not saying a word to Rachel or Quinn as she climbed in the back. Normally, Santana would've flipped both girls the bird and told them to 'go fuck themselves', but Quinn was her oldest friend and she obviously needed her help if she was pregnant and hanging with Rachel Berry. She sent a quick text to Brittany to let her know where she would be if she needed her, and then called her mother to tell her that she would be studying at the Fabray's tonight and not to expect her home.

…………………………………………

Quinn pulled up to the curb outside of Rachel's home, noting that neither of the brunette's fathers was home yet. She really wanted nothing more than to go inside with Rachel and be a part of her family for one more night, but she forced herself not to unbuckle her belt and to stay where she was.

"Will you call me later?" Rachel turned in her seat and took in the beautiful young woman sitting next to her.

Quinn reached out her fingers to touch the soft skin of Rachel's thigh not covered by her short skirt. She sucked at her bottom lip and nodded her head.

The blonde might not have seen Santana roll her eyes but Rachel didn't miss it. Sighing, Rachel pursed her lips and glared at the girl sitting in the back of the car. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Santana arched a dark brow at the diva until her eyes caught Quinn's in the rear-view mirror. There was a genuine fear in those hazel eyes that puzzled Santana and made her pause before she ripped into the short brunette. Dark eyes met dark eyes as Santana stared at Rachel. "You can be annoying, Rachel. Annoying and bossy, but … no, I don't have a problem with you." Santana frowned at her own revelation. She suddenly didn't know why she thought she hated Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry was very much like her in so many ways, except that Rachel was on the bottom rung of the popularity ladder and she was way up near the top. They were worlds apart when really, they didn't need to be. Sighing, Santana kept up the eye contact instead of turning to look out of the window like she wanted to. This was for her friend. "Have a good night, Berry. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Quinn blinked owlishly.

Rachel tilted her head to one side as she regarded the Latina. A warm smile lifted the corners of her lips. "You can come for breakfast in the morning with Quinn, if you'd like. I'm sure that my dad and daddy wouldn't mind."

"Maybe some other time, Berry." Santana returned Rachel's smile. Brittany would be so pleased with her, she thought. "B's gonna pick me up early."

"Oh, okay." Rachel smiled and turned back to Quinn. "I'll talk to you later." She hesitated momentarily before pressing a quick kiss to Quinn's lips.

"Ay dios mio!" Santana moaned. "Do you have to?"

Quinn chuckled, a soft blush colouring her cheeks. "It was only a kiss, S. I've seen much worse from you and Britt."

"Really?" Rachel arched a brow at the blonde. "How much worse?"

"You're a pervert, Berry. Get out of the car." Santana started to push herself between the two front seats, not waiting for Rachel to open the car door and slid out. "Go and shine your Mary Jane's so that Quinn can tell me how much of a freak you are in the sack."

"You wouldn't?" Rachel's face paled, her dark eyes rising to meet Quinn's.

"Of course I wouldn't." Quinn hissed.

Santana chuckled. "So you two have been doing the nasty."

"That is none of your business, Santana Lopez." Rachel straightened up once she was on the side walk and Santana was riding shotgun.

"Relax, Rachel." Santana laughed. "I'm only playing with you. Just trying to lighten the mood a little." She pulled the car door shut and wound down the window. "Everything will be fine. Q will call you later."

"Okay." Rachel looked past Santana to see Quinn nod.

"I'll call you later, Rach."

* * *

TBC

I'm so very sorry that this part took so long - thank you for the love and keep it up for part 7 (i've already written a good chunk of it)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **When You Wish Upon a Star pt7**  
**

Quinn pulled into the driveway of her home. Her father wasn't back yet but her mother was. The blonde sighed deeply as she stared at the house in which she had lived most of her life, wondering if the coach had called again to let her parents know that she hadn't rejoined the Cheerio's as told to.

"C'mon, Q." Santana watched her friend, puzzled by her reluctance to leave the car. "They'll get over it eventually."

Quinn turned her hazel eyes to Santana and shook her head. "No they won't." She swallowed hard. She didn't know if Santana was referring to her quitting cheerleading or being pregnant, either way, her parents wouldn't 'get over it'. "If my mom says anything … weird, could you just forget it?"

"Like what?" Dark brows knitted in confusion.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "You know my mom; she gets mean when she's been drinking."

Santana rolled her eyes, remembering the one time she and Brittany had stayed over and Quinn had gone downstairs to get snacks. Brittany had offered to help, but Quinn was adamant that the two stay upstairs. They had heard Mrs. Fabray shouting at her daughter over a dress she'd worn to a cousin's engagement party that no longer fit her. Judy Fabray was actually blaming Quinn for the weight she had gained since she had been eighteen. Santana thought her reasoning ridiculous and when she asked Quinn about it later that night, apparently, Mrs. Fabray had been a nostalgic drunk that day and decided to go through her wardrobe, trying on clothes that she had kept over the years. When the clothes didn't fit, she decided to blame her second pregnancy.

"Whatever, Q." Santana acted with nonchalance. She had always hated the way that the Fabray's treated Quinn, but it embarrassed Quinn to know that, so she always acted with indifference. Many times, as barely a teenager, she asked her parents if Quinn could come and live with them. "Let's just get inside so that you can tell me who knocked you up."

Quinn blinked quickly. "Don't tell my mom, S. Please. I'm not ready yet."

Santana let out a deep breath. "I wouldn't do that to you and you know it."

Quinn nodded her head, she did know it. Santana was her oldest and most trusted friend and even though they'd had spats and arguments, they had always been friends. Nothing changed that. Blonde eyebrows furrowed in thought as Quinn quickly remembered the other now, the other Santana. She hadn't been quite so loyal or friendly. She shook her head from thoughts of the other now. It was almost like a vivid dream and she wondered if that was what it would become, a dream. Would she eventually forget huge chunks of detail, like the baby she was supposed to have, Puck's baby, or how she had lied to Finn? Or, would that other now, always be in the back of her mind, to remind her of what she was and what she had done?

"Let's get this over with." Quinn reached for her satchel and opened her car door, manoeuvring herself out with grace. She moved around the car and waited for Santana before walking along the driveway to her front door. Opening the front door, Quinn quickly spotted her mother standing in the foyer, waiting for her to come inside.

Judy Fabray stood with her arms crossed loosely, drink in hand. She opened her mouth to speak until she saw the dark skinned girl standing behind her daughter. "Little miss Lopez, my have you grown." Judy recognized the young woman from countless sleepovers. She set her lips into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It's been so long since we've seen you. Why is that?" She tilted her head as she looked the two girls over.

Santana forced a polite smile onto her face. "Sorry I haven't been around Mrs. Fabray, I've been busy with extra-curricular stuff and mama's been pushing me to learn how to cook." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "She says that I need to learn how to take care of the man who will eventually surrender to my charm." Santana arched a dark brow at her friends smirk. She could so tell that Quinn was dying to say something but kept quiet because her mother was standing only a few feet away. "It's good to see you, Mrs. F." Santana lied. The elder Fabray's, even Quinn's older sister had always made her feel incredibly uncomfortable and she didn't like the way that they treated Quinn. Her anger would often flare whilst under this roof and most of the time she ended up taking out her anger and frustration on Quinn or Brittany, so she stopped visiting and instead, the three of them would either go to hers or Brittany's.

Judy Fabray's eyes hardened as they settled on her youngest child, her smile never leaving her otherwise blank face. "I didn't know you were having company tonight, dear." She knew what Quinn was doing; she was avoiding their questions about why she hadn't rejoined the cheer squad.

"We have a project together." Quinn swallowed. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Santana to spend the night so that we could get a good head start on it."

"Why would I mind?" Judy blinked. She lifted her glass to her lips before looking into it, discovering that the crystal tumbler was empty. She turned around and walked away from the teenagers without waiting for a reply to her question.

"Wow!" Santana whispered. "Things really haven't gotten any better around here, have they?"

"What made you think that they would?" Quinn sighed before holding her hand out towards the stairs. "You want to go up? I'll get us some drinks."

Santana shrugged and started to make her way upstairs, but as Quinn strolled towards the kitchen, she turned, sat down and listened. She wasn't normally nosey, but the obviously faux smile smiles coming from Mrs. Fabray, prickled at Santana's protective instincts. She had never seen the older blonde quite so … cold, towards her youngest daughter. Mrs. Fabray had always been a drunk and when she used to visit the older woman had always been overly friendly, almost as if she wanted to be one of them. She wondered when and why Mrs. Fabray had come to hate Quinn.

"Mother?" Quinn paused at the door to the kitchen. She had thought that her mother had gone into the study to refresh her drink, but the ice bucket in the study must have been out because her mom was currently dropping an ice cube into her vodka.

"Quinn." Mrs Fabray arched a blonde brow at her daughter. "Where's your friend?" She took a sip of her drink, shoulders relaxing at the taste.

"Upstairs." Quinn stepped into the kitchen and towards the fridge.

Judy lifted her chin. "You shouldn't let that girl just roam around on her own." Pale eyes glared at the teenager. "If anything goes missing, I will hold you responsible, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. "Santana wouldn't do anything like that and you know it."

"People change, Quinnie." Judy sneered. "You for instance." She looked her daughter up and down with sharp eyes. "Did you quit the Cheerio's because the other girls teased you about your weight gain? That could easily be remedied, dear."

Quinn chewed at the corner of her lip, her arms wrapped around her waist protectively. She shook her head.

Judy glared. "No one loves a fatty, Quinn." Her eyes drifted to her daughter's stomach and then back up to hazel eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath, sucking in her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, her stomach felt firmer than normal but she hadn't gone far enough to develop the noticeable bump that she had before. Quinn got the impression that her mom already knew, just like the other now, and it made her more than a little nervous. She crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator and pulled out 2 bottles of water. Releasing her breath slowly, Quinn turned and faced her mother. "I don't want to be a Cheerio anymore, mom. I want to concentrate on other things."

"What makes you think that this has anything to do with what you want, Quinnie?" Judy Fabray straightened her shoulders. "You need to get rid of that … extra weight." Her eyes once again dropped to Quinn's midsection. "And, you will be a Cheerio again. Make sure of it, Quinn."

Quinn gasped, her hands coming to her stomach, dropping one of the water bottles. "I'm happy with … how I am, mom." She stammered and swallowed hard at the bile slowly rising in her throat.

"I don't care if you're happy or not, young lady." Judy's voice rose in volume as she spoke. "You are a Fabray; you will act like a Fabray and not like some slut who opens her legs for every boy who shows you some attention."

"I'm not a slut." Hazel eyes widened, her mom knew.

"Get rid of that … thing." Judy pointed at her daughter's waist as she crossed the room to stand in front of her. "I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"No!" Quinn screamed. "You can't make me."

Judy Fabray swung her arm back and lashed out in a wide arc, slapping Quinn's face with enough force to knock her sideways and into the marble work surface. "I'm your mother." She yelled. "And you will do as I say."

"Hey!" Santana stood in the open kitchen doorway. She hadn't liked how the two Fabray's had started to yell at each other, so she had come downstairs, just in time to catch Mrs Fabray hitting her daughter. She dashed forward, reaching for Quinn, making sure that she didn't fall to the floor.

"Get out!" Judy screamed at the young Latina before sharp eyes focused on her daughter. "You too, Quinn … and don't come back until you're ready to be a Fabray."

Quinn felt her lip trembling. Tears threatened, but she managed to hold them back. Her friend helped her to stand, she didn't let go of Santana's hand because her knees felt like jell-o. "Mom," Quinn chewed at her lip. "I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I always seem to be disappointing you."

"Quinn?" Santana spoke. She didn't understand how her friend could apologise; she had no reason to apologise. "Let's get out of here until everything cools down. Your dad will be home soon."

Hazel eyes brimming with tears looked up into dark eyes. "It doesn't matter, San. I'm keeping the baby. They won't want me to come back."

"Talk to your dad."

Quinn shook her head and looked over at her mother. "I'm keeping her, mom." She swallowed hard at the anger and hatred aimed at her.

"Get out." Judy hissed. She knocked back the remainder of her drink and threw the glass at the two girls. "Get out and don't come back until you've come to your senses."

The tumbler went wide but shattered glass flew towards Quinn and Santana. Santana took a step towards the older Fabray, her hands clenched into angry fists.

Quinn grabbed hold of her friend's arm before she did anything that she could be arrested for. "Let's go, San."

Santana swallowed at the lump in her throat, her eyes turned to her pale friend. Dark eyes took in the clear handprint on the blonde's cheek and then caught sight of the small cut on Quinn's brow from where a glass shared had struck her. "Your clothes? Your dad?" Santana could feel herself shaking with anger and shock and she didn't know what to do for her oldest friend. She had not expected this.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. She swiped at the wet trickle on her brow, noting almost blankly that her hand was streaked with blood. "I don't want to be here anymore. It's time to go."

Santana nodded sharply. She grabbed for Quinn's hand and started to drag her friend through her home and towards the front door.

"Quinn!" Judy Fabray screamed angrily.

Santana could hear glass breaking and the clatter of the kitchen stools being over turned. She couldn't believe that Mrs Fabray was so volatile. She looked at Quinn as she pulled the front door closed behind them. Quinn was so pale, her whole body visibly trembling.

"How did she know?" Quinn whispered. "How does she always know?"

"Quinn," Santana tugged on Quinn's hand until bloodshot eyes turned to her. "Give me your keys." She watched as Quinn reached into the pocket of the jacket she hadn't yet taken off and handed over the keys to her car.

"Could you take me to Rachel's?" The blonde followed closely and then climbed into the passenger seat of her car.

"You can come home with me, if you want? Mama won't mind." Santana shut Quinn's door and then sprinted around the small vehicle.

Quinn turned a weak smile to her friend. "Thank you, San." She blew out a long breath. "I don't know what to do yet, but Rachel did say that I could stay with her if things went badly. I just need to see her, talk to her."

"I know it's a squeeze at mine, Q, but at least there you'll be with friends." Dark brows furrowed.

"Rachel's my friend, San." Quinn sighed heavily. She really didn't want to get into another argument. "Please, S."

"Okay, Q. Whatever you want, I just wanted you to know that you can always stay with me if ever you need to."

"Thank you." Quinn breathed. "But, Rachel's a big part of this. She needs to know what's going on." Hazel eyes blinked through tears as she watched her neighbourhood pass by.

"What is going on, Q?" Santana had to ask because she was mostly in the dark about what was happening with her oldest friend. "Why Rachel Berry of all people?"

Quinn wiped her fingers over her eyes and turned her gaze to Santana. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I slept with her … and now I'm pregnant."

Dark eyes looked sharply to the right, back to the road and then to Quinn again.

"There's more to it than that." Quinn turned her head so that she was looking out of the window again. She pressed her forehead to the cool glass. "I'll tell you when we get to Rachel's."

Santana cleared her throat. "You know that what you're saying is impossible, right?"

The blonde scoffed. "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Michael threw open the door with a welcoming smile that quickly faded when he looked at the two girls standing on the door step. Quinn was so pale and the other teenager looked to be holding her up. His big hand shot out to cup the blonde's cheek tenderly. He tilted her head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the small cut on her forehead and ran his thumb over the heated redness to her cheek.

"What's going on, Quinn?" His deep voice rumbled as he pulled the two girls into the safety of his home. He easily recognised the marks for what they were.

"Is Rachel here, Mr. Berry?" Quinn found it hard to look into Michael's kind eyes.

Michael nodded. His mouth was a tight line that betrayed his anger. He took a deep breath before moving towards the kitchen. He let Quinn and her friend enter first and followed them in. Michael stared and crossed his arms over his chest as his husband looked up at them.

Ira took in the young blonde girl. He stared at her tear streaked face for a few moments before flicking his gaze over to her friend and then back. "Who did this? He swallowed convulsively as his voice cracked. He thought immediately of the young bully that Rusty Fabray had been, but Ira didn't think that Rusty was capable of hitting a girl, let alone his own daughter. The Rusty Fabray he knew would pick on the younger, weaker boys, never girls.

"Mrs Fabray found out that she's pregnant." Santana's nostrils flared as she tried to keep her anger in check. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the little man opposite her.

"Please, Mr. Berry," Quinn took a slow step forward. "I'd like to speak to Rachel."

Ira looked up at his husband and Michael left the kitchen to yell for his daughter to come downstairs.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Ira eased his chair away from the kitchen table and crossed the room. He lifted her chin with gentle fingers.

Quinn chewed at her lower lip. She didn't really know how to reply. She wasn't feeling okay, her whole world had come crashing down around her, again, and even though she expected it this time, it had happened a lot sooner than she thought. She wasn't okay, but she was uncomfortable voicing it, so she shrugged her shoulders. "She was really angry." Quinn's breath hitched as she spoke. "I don't know how she found out, but she always does."

"Quinn, you're talking crazy again." Santana rolled her eyes but still took a small step closer to her friend.

Ira Berry tilted Quinn's face to the side. The small cut would need cleaning but it was nothing serious so he would leave that to his daughter. Sharp brown eyes could see the slightly swollen remains of a hard slap. Taking a deep breath, he focused on red rimmed hazel eyes. "It's going to take a little time to sort out the spare room, but I'm sure that Rachel won't mind if you share with her in the meantime." His voice was low and calm. He knew that his husband would agree with him but he looked up anyway. He received a nod and a small smile. "If you'd like to stay with us that is? One of us can go with you to fetch you some clothes and some of your things."

Santana shook her head. "No way. I'll go and fetch her shi … stuff tomorrow. She's not going back there until Mrs F calms down."

"Either way, Quinn," Ira raised a bushy brow at the protective Latina. "You can stay with us for as long as you want."

Quinn took a shuddery breath, her chin trembled and tears filled her eyes. Covering her face with her hands, she started to cry.

Ira pulled the young woman into his arms and held her tightly to him.

"What's going on?" Rachel's dark brows furrowed as she skidded to a stop at the kitchen door and took in the scene before her. Santana Lopez was standing in her kitchen with her arms crossed defensively over her chest, a move echoed by her daddy Michael. Rachel's dad Ira was holding Quinn Fabray in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Rachel darted forward, turning Quinn slowly so that she could talk to her but was instead engulfed by the slightly taller blonde, her face pressed into Rachel's neck as she cried.

Dark eyes rose to meet dark as Rachel looked over to Santana. "What happened?"

"Her mom found out that you knocked up her little girl." Santana sneered. She didn't know where to aim her anger in the room where everyone seemed to care for her friend, but Rachel Berry had always been a convenient target. "She didn't take the news well, Berry." Santana's dark eyes darted to the crying blonde then back to Rachel.

"You told her?" Rachel gasped, her eyes blinking rapidly. She felt the other girl's arms tighten around her and then Quinn shook her head.

"She just knew." Quinn's reply was muffled between sobs and Rachel's neck.

Rachel swallowed. She eased Quinn away from her and wiped away the other girl's tears as she looked into blood shot eyes. "Its okay, Quinn." She spoke softly. "Everything will be okay." Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's forehead and repeated her words against warm skin.

Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel, wanting to believe her words more than anything.

"I'm here for you." Rachel kissed each of Quinn's cheeks and then her damp lips. "You aren't alone this time." She breathed as she cupped the back of the blonde's head tenderly and brought her back into a hug. "My dads are here for you and," Her dark eyes met Santana. "Your friends will be here for you too."

Santana gave Rachel a sharp nod of agreement. Quinn was her oldest friend and, sure they bitched at each other from time to time, but they had always come through it to be stronger friends.

"Daddy? Dad?" Rachel lifted her eyes to her fathers who were now standing together. "Would it be okay if Santana and maybe Brittany spent the night? I really think that it would be beneficial to Quinn's emotional state if she had her best friends around her right now."

Both Ira and Michael nodded. "That's fine, Rachel." Ira spoke first, followed by Michael. "It's a good idea, sweetie."

Rachel turned to Santana. "Do you think that Brittany would like to come? I should have plenty room to sleep the four of us. That is, if you'd like to stay?"

Santana took a deep breath. Spending the night at the Berry's hadn't really been part of her plans, but she was supposed to spend the night with Quinn anyway, so she would stay. "B didn't mention having any plans. I'll call her." Santana slipped her cell phone from her pocket before walking into the hall so that she could speak to her friend in private.

"I know that you were going to tell Santana everything tonight," Rachel ran her fingers through blonde hair as she spoke to Quinn. "But maybe, it would be prudent to tell Brittany and Santana together, or we could even delay the explanation for a little while."

"Rachel," Quinn sighed and lifted her hazel eyes. "I've already started to tell Santana and she's gonna keep shooting you dirty looks until she finds out the whole story."

"But, you've been through so much today." Rachel pursed her lips and stroked her thumb over Quinn's swollen cheek.

Quinn stood a little straighter and backed out of Rachel's arms. "I knew it was coming." She took a deep breath. "I'll be fine, I just need a moment." She looked at Rachel, not liking that she saw pity behind brown eyes. "Do you mind if I go wash up while we wait for Britt?"

"Of course." Rachel swallowed. "You can use my bathroom."

Quinn nodded and then looked down at her summer dress. She noted the spot of blood on her chest and she lifted her fingers to the cut on her forehead, wincing as she touched the small wound.

"There's antibacterial ointment in the cabinet above the sink." Rachel was about to ask if she needed any help but she stopped herself, knowing that Quinn probably wanted a little time to herself. "I'll find something for you to wear."

"No need, Short Stack." Santana smirked as she sauntered into the kitchen. "Brittany is gonna bring some of my clothes over. It's only joggers and t-shirts but at least they don't have an animal print on the front."

"What about sleepwear?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "It's going to be very warm with the four of us in my bed. Jogging pants will be too uncomfortable to wear."

"Your bed?" Santana choked. "All four of us?"

"I assure you that my four poster bed is indeed large enough for the four of us to share comfortably." Rachel lifted her chin as she spoke. "Unless you would like to utilize the floor? It is not nearly as comfortable as my bed."

"Your bed is fine, Rachel." Quinn stopped the argument before it started. She shook her head at her friend, just as she opened her mouth to say something.

Santana arched a dark brow and glared. "You sleep next to her." She flicked her steely gaze between Quinn and Rachel. "I don't want … Rachel … touching Brittany in anyway that could put a bun in her oven."

Rachel's mouth dropped open and then snapped shut. She blinked, startled by the other girl's words, and turned to Quinn, wondering at how much the blonde had already told the Cheerio. "I am secure in the knowledge that that would not happen again." She narrowed her eyes at Santana. "Quinn's wish was a fluke occurrence and just as long as Brittany is careful not to make the same wish, then I am almost ninety-nine percent sure that Brittany will remain without child."

"Maybe." Quinn pursed her lips as she recalled her wish to remember what had happened between herself and Rachel at Puck's party. Ever since that wish had come true, Quinn had been very careful about not making wishes.

Santana's dark brows shot up. "You wished for Man-hands to knock you up?"

Ira Berry cleared his throat and opened his mouth to admonish the girl who continued to insult his little girl.

"It wasn't like that, S." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "And, I've told you to stop calling Rachel that."

"It's okay, Quinn." Rachel sighed. "Santana and I have always been on adversarial terms. It's going to take a little time for her to break the habits of a life time, but once she see's that my feelings for you and our daughter are pure and true, she will come around and like me."

"Huh?" Santana frowned.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You forgot, Santana."

"Yeah. Like Rachel said." Santana made a point of pronouncing the brunette's name clearly. She didn't like disappointing her friend and it was only really fun when they both called Rachel names. "Anyways, B is gonna be here soon, so why don't you go clean up?"

Quinn nodded slowly, suddenly feeling completely drained. She raised heavy eyes to Rachel. "Will you come with me?"

Rachel smiled widely. "Of course, Quinn." Her smile slipped when she looked over at Santana. It would be rude of her to leave the girl alone.

"Don't worry about me." Santana spoke quickly. She had noticed the way that Rachel had looked at her. "I need to phone my mom and let her know that I'm here instead of at the Fabray's. She'll want to know what's going on, so the call could take a while." Santana's eyes settled on Quinn. "Is it okay if I tell her what happened, Q?"

Quinn swallowed hard. It was all going to come out soon anyway. "Sure, S. I know you don't like lying to your mom, so I won't ask you too."

"Thanks, Quinn." Santana gave her a grateful nod before leaving the kitchen.

Rachel frowned when she heard the front door open and close. "She could've stayed."

"She's probably waiting for Brittany while she talks to her mom." Quinn sighed as she stepped closer to Rachel. "That and hearing Santana talk to her mom totally ruins the girl's badass image."

"Oh." Rachel pursed her lips before turning to her father's. "Would you please show Santana and Brittany up to my room when Brittany gets here?"

"Sure, honey." Michael smiled warmly. "Go take care of your girl; everything will be fine down here."

Blushing wildly, Rachel gave them both a hug as she walked past her dads and escorted Quinn upstairs.

"Your girl, huh?" Quinn couldn't help her smirk as they started to climb the stairs. They hadn't really discussed their status as far as being girlfriends or being just friends (for now), but she found that she really didn't mind that Mr Berry had called her Rachel's girl.

"I'd like to think so." Rachel looked up as Quinn turned back to look at her. She smiled and found it reflected back to her. Her dark eyes shifted slightly to the dry blood still streaked on Quinn's forehead, her smile faltering. "Quinn?" Rachel spoke softly. They had reached the landing and Rachel had taken hold of the blonde's hand, stopping her.

"What?"

"Don't go back there alone." Rachel watched as blonde brows knitted in confusion. "I know that they're your family, but could you just, if you need to go back there for anything, even to talk, could you ask one of us to go with you? You know that I'll be there for you, and I assure you that, while I'm not as experienced at fighting as Santana, I could and would protect you if needed."

Quinn's smile faded at the thought of needing protection when seeing her family. She hadn't expected her mother to strike her, or throw her glass at her; she had never touched Quinn in anyway violent before. She was angry and drunk and now Quinn was making excuses, but she was her mother and despite everything, knowing what had happened in the other now, she still hoped that her parents would come around, apologise and love her. She took a deep breath, readying her argument at not needing to be protected from her family, but the concern etched in tanned features caused the air to catch in her throat. "I won't go back alone." She swallowed and then gave a tug on the other girl's hand. "C'mon, Brittany will be here soon and I really don't want her to see me looking like a horror movie reject."

Rachel tilted her head as she looked at the blonde. "You're beautiful, Quinn."

"Yeah?" The corners of Quinn's lips lifted into a soft smile.

Rachel nodded, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Even looking like a horror movie reject. It really isn't fair."

Quinn slapped the brunette playfully before grabbing a hold of Rachel's red sweater. She fisted her hand in the material and pulled the other girl towards her, their body's pressed against each other. Quinn watched as Rachel swallowed thickly, her hazel eyes noticing the gentle flush of colour to her cheeks. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Berry." She breathed into the space between them and took a step back, her fingers still holding onto the wool. She started to walk towards Rachel's bedroom, pulling the girl behind her. "And stop looking at my ass. We need to fix my face."

Rachel's eyes darted up and focused on the back of the blonde's head. "Tease."

It hadn't taken as long as she thought it would for her to accept that there was something between her and Rachel. The girl whom she had once thought to be so irritating, bossy and loud, was still irritating (sometimes), bossy (most of the time) and loud (all of the time), but she was also incredibly sweet and affectionate and protective. Quinn peered over her shoulder, shivering at the heated look that Rachel was sending her. "Yeah, I know." She was a tease, but she was finding it harder and harder just to tease when she wanted nothing more than to ravage the brunette like she had the night of Puck's party.

…………………………………………

Rachel gently swiped the damp cotton pad over the small cut on Quinn's brow as she cradled the girl's face tenderly. She cleaned away all of the dry blood and threw the dirty circular pad into the waste bin under her sink. "It shouldn't scar." She blew softly before shifting her eyes to take in the slightly swollen cheek and the blossoming purple colouring the skin.

"I don't care if it does." Quinn sighed, her shoulders slumping. She watched as Rachel's warm brown eyes flittered over her face, a slight crease between her eyebrows. "I'm okay, Rachel." She pursed her lips, trying to stave off the tremor she felt there and the prickle behind her eyes that signalled tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly?" Hazel eyes fell, but Rachel was so close that instead of looking at the floor, Quinn was staring at the picture of a cat on Rachel's knitted sweater. She shook her head in the negative. "It hurts, Rachel." She blinked rapidly. "It hurts so damn much."

Rachel smoothed her thumb under Quinn's eyes, catching the first tears before they meandered and fell. "I don't know what to say, Quinn." Rachel breathed. She wanted more than anything to make everything better for the blonde teenager, but she didn't know how.

"That's a first." Quinn muttered. A sniff and a smirk took the bite out of the comment. "Rachel Berry, at a loss for words."

"I want to make a wish." Rachel sighed softly. "But I'm too scared and selfish."

"What?" Quinn blinked.

"I want to make a wish like you did." Rachel swallowed, careful not to voice the wish. "I want you to be happy, Quinn, but I'm scared that if I make that wish, that you won't be here anymore." Dark eyes fell to the chequered linoleum beneath her feet.

"Rachel." Quinn lifted the brunette's face with her fingers, tilting her chin until they were looking into each others eyes.

"Your wish came true." Rachel chewed on her lip, ashamed of herself. "You wanted for things to be different so badly that your wish came true. Things changed and that brought you here, to me. What if I wish that you were happy and whoever's out there that grants wishes decides that you can be happy, without me?"

Quinn smoothed dark strands of hair away from troubled brown eyes. She pressed her lips to Rachel's and closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of the other girl against her. Quinn moved her mouth, parting her lips, moaning as Rachel's tongue slipped into her mouth, kissing her as she held onto Rachel. "Nothing will change, Rachel." Quinn breathed. She kissed the brunette again. "If you make that wish … I will still be right here with you." She wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders, drawing her closer still as she panted between hungry kisses.

"Quinn." Rachel whimpered, cupping the blonde's face.

Quinn hissed as pain flared in her cheek. "No." She gasped as Rachel tried to pull away.

"I ... I didn't mean …" Rachel stumbled and stuttered over her words. Things had gotten little heated; she hadn't meant to hurt the other girl.

Quinn shushed softly, a smile lifting the corners of her lips. "Its okay, Rach." She reached for Rachel's hands and brought them down to her hips before returning her hands to Rachel's shoulders. Quinn smiled into dark eyes before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She could already feel long fingers gripping onto her waist, holding her gently.

"Sorry." Rachel sighed.

"Don't be." Quinn licked at her lips, wanting to kiss the other girl again, so she did. "You … didn't do anything … wrong." She buried her hands in luxurious hair, bringing Rachel's mouth to hers again.

Quinn was exhausted and her face felt tight from too many tears. There was a deep throbbing pain in her chest from knowing that once again she had lost her family, but being in Rachel's arms, making out in her bathroom, was like the rainbow in the rain. She was falling for Rachel so fast and they hadn't even been on a date yet.

Quinn blinked, going cross-eyed as she looked at the girl who was still kissing her.

She was falling for Rachel.

She pulled out of the kiss, but not out of the brunette's arms. She stood, frozen.

"What's wrong?" Rachel ran her tongue over her lips, tasting Quinn there. "Too fast?"

Quinn shook her head. "I …" A quick frown ghosted between her fine brows before disappearing. It was too soon, way too soon for these kinds of feelings. Quinn took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, forcing herself to relax again. She looked into dark eyes, watching them sparkle as she smiled. Quinn felt the corners of her lips lift into an answering smile. She licked at her lips, so tempted to kiss the girl again. "Who'd have thought that I really liked kissing girls?" She distracted herself from her thoughts by running her thumb along Rachel's lower lip, easing it down just a little to catch a glimpse of white teeth.

"It's not all girls, Quinn. It's just me that you really like kissing." Rachel smirked and ran her tongue over her swollen lower lip, glancing Quinn's thumb. "And who can blame you, really? I'm a great kisser after all."

"Who told you that, Berry?" The blonde's smile became more genuine as they teased each other.

"You did." Rachel grinned widely, happy that she gotten Quinn to smile again. "Every time you clutch at me and pull my mouth to yours." The brunette could feel Quinn's fingertips lift her chin and watched as she tilted her face until their lips hovered above each others. "And, you moan when I kiss you. It's barely a noise, but there all the same, in the back of your throat."

"You're delusional, Rachel." Quinn smirked. "You can't be good at everything."

"Then let me prove it to you." Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's in a series of long open mouthed kisses before sliding her tongue along side Quinn's.

Quinn moaned, loudly, as Rachel sucked on her tongue.

Two pairs of eyes snapped towards the open bathroom door at the sound of a sharp cough.

Santana Lopez arched a fine brow as she cleared her throat. She had seen more than enough.

"They're so cute together, S, and super hot. Why did you stop them?" Brittany tilted her head as she looked at the Latina.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "The last thing I need to see is those two rutting like a couple of queer rabbits in heat." Santana's smirk took the sting out of her comment, but really, she did not want to watch her oldest friend and the tranny go at it. She turned to Brittany. "You and I could be stuck in 'the bedroom that time forgot', all alone, until these two finish up in here."

"But I like rabbits, S." Brittany smiled. "And, I don't think there's anything wrong with you and I being stuck in a bedroom. It could be fun."

Santana swallowed hard as she looked into blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, she returned her dark eyes to the other two girls standing in the bathroom. Being alone with Brittany was never a bad thing, being alone in Rachel Berry's bedroom while her friend and Rachel did the nasty in the next room, was not for her. "Seriously, Berry, who decorated your room?" She tried to distract herself from Brittany. "Wait, you have two gay dads don't you?" Santana shrugged her shoulders as if that explained the yellows, pinks and whites, splashed all around Rachel's bedroom. "Now, leave while Q and I natter about important stuff."

"Excuse me?" Rachel's eyes widened at being told what to do in her own home.

Santana glared. "I need to talk to my friend in private." She placed her hands on her hips. "Meaning, with out you, Berry."

"Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want to say can be said in front of Rachel and Brittany. I trust them both."

The Latina pursed her lips, a blush colouring her dark skin. She huffed. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, Q. It's nothing."

Hazel eyes watched Santana carefully, noticing the other girl's embarrassment. She took a step closer to Santana and reached for her hands, squeezing them. "I'm going to be fine, S. Thank you." Santana didn't want Rachel to see the side of her that wasn't the badass, smokin' hot cheerleader. That was why she had left the house when talking to her mother and why she had asked to see Quinn alone. Being a caring friend who worried about her was not conducive to the bad girl image. "Let's go talk in their." She nodded towards Rachel's bedroom. "We'll tell you everything." She held out her hand, signalling for Rachel to go first, closely followed by Brittany.

Santana noticed the blonde's smile falter as hazel eyes followed the short brunette. Rachel had thrown a smile over her shoulder as she had left the bathroom and Quinn had returned it shyly. Dark eyes narrowed. "What's going on, Q?"

Quinn started to shake her head as though to brush off the question, but she stopped herself. Her eyes turned to Santana, her best friend, and she blinked. "I'm going to hurt her, aren't I?" She whispered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

TBC

Much love is needed for part 8, thanks


End file.
